I will never let go
by rpgplayer658
Summary: Frisk found a way to SAVE Asriel from a person, he forgotten about, now with Asriel finally saved, and everyone now reunited, that same person has offered them all a home. 1. So he can get to know everyone better, 2. To help Frisk and Asriel get over their past, and 3. To show that an intimate relationship between a Human and Monster is possible. OC. Male!FriskxAsriel Fluff.
1. Prologue

I do not own Undertale, Toby Fox does, but if I did own Undertale I would update the game to where you can save Asriel.

* * *

"Don't you have anything better to do, Frisk?" Asriel asked, turning away.

Frisk had heard these words so many times, and every single time it never ceased to hurt him. He wanted to save Asriel so badly that he reset the timeline over, and over, and over again, but it was all to no avail, every attempt ended the same way, no matter what he did. Eventually, he decided to try and find a way to save him first, then he would reset, but days passed and he couldn't think of anything, he had previously tried to give his SOUL to Asriel, but he didn't accept. It eventually got to the point that Toriel called a psychologist.

"Toriel, I'm fine, really." said Frisk, trying to force a smile.  
"No, my dear child, you are most certainly not fine!" said Toriel, a monster who was Queen of the Underground, and mother of Asriel, and ex-wife to Asgore.  
"don't think we haven't noticed, kid… you've been acting weird since we got to the surface." said Sans, a small skeleton who may or may not know about the resets.  
"HUMAN, IF THERE IS ANYTHING BOTHERING YOU CAN ALWAYS TALK TO ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" exclaimed Papyrus, he's San's younger brother, and was one of the first monsters Frisk befriended.  
"Frisk, I know you're a wimp and all, but even normal wimps aren't being as pathetic as you are, right now." said Undyne, she was the Captain of the Royal Guard, and her mission was to kill any human that fell in the Underground, but through Frisk's kindness and determination, she was able to see that not all humans were bad and became friends with him.  
"L-Listen Frisk, I think what Undyne is trying to say is that, you haven't been taking care of yourself, you're not eating, sleeping, and last night, I heard you crying, you were saying something like, "Why can't I save him?!" said Alphys, she was the Royal Scientist for the Underground, her job was to find a way to make a Monster's SOUL persist long after death, and she found the answer was, Determination. However, a Monster can't handle the power of Determination, and any Monster who was filled with Determination would melt, and eventually turn into an Amalgamate.  
"Who are you talking about, is there someone still in the Underground?" asked Alphys, who was right next to her partner, Undyne.  
"Frisk, what is the Monster's name?" asked Asgore, curious.  
"I-I can't say…" Frisk answered, tearing up. Frisk didn't want to be asked anymore questions, so he ran outside, and into Papyrus's car. "Let's just go."  
"DON'T WORRY, HUMAN! I WILL MAKE SURE WE GET THERE UNHARMED." said Papyrus, starting the car, he surprisingly could drive pretty well, for a skeleton that had an ego bigger than most Hollywood actors, but he's also the easiest person you could get along with, despite his ego.

Frisk and Papyrus didn't talk much on the way to the Psychologist's office, but eventually Frisk asked, "What's the Psychologist's name?"  
"I DON'T REMEMBER, BUT IT PROBABLY ISN'T AS AMAZING AS MY NAME." said Papyrus, trying to cheer up the human.  
"Probably, most human names are pretty boring." said Frisk.  
"NO KIDDING!"

"Is this it?" asked Frisk, as they pulled up a driveway.  
"LOOK'S LIKE IT."  
"Dr. Trevor Goldman." Frisk read the sign near the front door.  
"HUMAN, YOU GO AHEAD INSIDE." Papyrus suggested. "I SHALL WAIT HERE FOR YOUR RETURN!"  
Frisk nodded, as he head inside. Monsters were still being accepted into society, and you never know how the humans would react, some reacted fine, while others panicked.

There was nothing outside or inside that indicated that this Psychologist had a vendetta against monsters, but it was still better to be safe than sorry.  
"You must be Frisk." said a young man.  
"That's right, I'm here for Dr. Goldman, do you know where he is?" asked Frisk.  
"You're speaking to him, just call me Trevor." said Trevor.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to be so… young." said Frisk.  
"Yeah, that's what graduating college early can do to you." said Trevor.  
"How old are you?" asked Frisk, curious.  
"I'm 19 years old." answered Trevor. Frisk gave questioning look. "If you're wondering, how I can be a Psychologist at such a young age, I inherited the business from my parents, they both passed away a year ago."  
"Oh, I'm sorry." said Frisk, wishing he didn't hear that.  
"It's alright, I became a Psychologist, so I could help kids like you, and I don't regret that decision...  
"But there are still other things I regret deeply." said Trevor, in a solemn tone. "But enough about me, let's go in the living room." said Trevor, taking Frisk to the living room.  
"Would you like something to drink? I got some apple juice in the fridge." Trevor offered.  
"I'll have some." said Frisk, accepting the offer. Trevor got the apple juice, and handed it to Frisk. "Thank you."  
"Alright, I learned what I could about you, so I already know that you fell from Mount Ebbot, and that you're the ambassador for the Monsters, at least until school starts." said Trevor, stating what he knew.  
"Yeah, I hope you're not afraid of them, they are all nice people." said Frisk.  
He didn't consider the monster's to be creatures, he considered them people.  
"Believe it or not, but my family was actually well versed on the history of the Monsters, so when I saw them, I wanted them to be welcome." said Trevor.  
"So, you're not afraid of them?" asked Frisk.  
"Of course not." answered Trevor.  
Frisk smiled and was relieved that Trevor wanted to be friends with the Monsters.  
"Okay, let's start with how old you are." said Trevor.  
"I'm 8 years old." said Frisk.  
"Okay… Now, when is your birthday?" asked Trevor.  
"December 20th." answered Frisk.  
"Alright… Now, I want you to tell me everything that happened to you, while you were in the Underground, it may give me an idea on how to help you." said Trevor.  
Frisk was hesitant at first, but ultimately he told everything that happened.  
"I see… This Asriel, did you try to SAVE him?" asked Trevor.  
"Yes." said Frisk, looking down.  
"You mentioned that you reset, every time something bad happened to you or someone else." said Trevor.  
"Yes I did." said Frisk.  
"Now, how many times did you reset, just to try and SAVE Asriel?" Trevor asked.  
"I lost count." answered Frisk.  
"Now, you said that you were trying to think of a way to SAVE him before you reset again...  
Have you come up with anything?" asked Trevor.  
"No… No I haven't." answered Frisk, who was now crying.  
"Trevor, I don't want to leave him down there, but he doesn't want to come because he doesn't have a SOUL, and he's afraid that he'll turn back into Flowey and that he'll hurt everyone. He told me so many times, that he will be okay, and if I have anything better to do, but I can tell that he wants to get out more than anybody!"  
*sob*  
"Trevor, what do I do?!" Frisk asked, unable to hold back the tears.  
Trevor went up to him and comforted him. "You said that he need's a SOUL, right?" asked Trevor.  
"Yeah." said Frisk.  
"Come with me." said Trevor, as he leads Frisk towards a locked up door.

"My Great-Grandparents lived in the village where Asriel was attacked, but they saw everything that he was doing, and they tried to stop the villagers from killing Asriel, they failed and were deemed as outcasts." "They and their children felt nothing but contempt for the village, so they left, never to return." "Eventually, they decided to learn about the history of the Monsters, and that's where they learned that they need a SOUL to maintain a body, just like we do." "The years went by, and eventually, my Grandparents had kids, and they were taught about Monster history as well, my Great-Grandparents then passed away, but not before leaving their children, and their children's children, a family heirloom." Trevor said, explaining his family's history  
"What is this heirloom?" asked Frisk.  
They then came up to a jar, and what was in it was a Human SOUL.  
"Why do you have that?!" asked Frisk, fearing what the answer might be.  
"My Dad showed me this when I was your age, and he told me that my Great-Grandfather had a premonition that a Monster would be needing one in the distant future, so he and my Great-Grandmother decided to have their SOUL be kept in a jar, and it combined to become one, then my Grandparents did the same, and my parent's followed years later." Trevor explained.  
"It's very hard to believe." said Frisk, still trying to wrap his around what he just heard.  
"This SOUL contains my family's Hope, Dreams, Freedom, and Determination... "I want you to use it to SAVE Asriel." said Trevor.  
"But that's your family!" said Frisk, shocked that he was willing to give up the one thing that allowed his family to live on.  
"Was my family." Trevor corrected. "They made the decision to sacrifice their lives just to save someone they didn't know, it was foolish, yet noble..."  
"And now I want you to use it save Asriel, he'll understand I'm sure of it." said Trevor as he handed the SOUL of his family to Frisk, and it glowed a bright cerulean as it got close to Frisk. "Look's like they want to do this, as well." said Trevor.  
"Thank you, Trevor! I owe you so much, I don't how I can repay you!" said Frisk, incredibly thankful for Trevor's decision.  
"Answer this one last question." said Trevor.  
"Okay."  
"Do you remember who I am?" asked Trevor.  
"I'm sorry, I don't." said Frisk, confused.  
"Didn't think so, the last time I saw you, you were only 3 years old." said Trevor.  
"Wha-?" questioned Frisk. Trevor then showed him a photo, of his entire family, and on it was Frisk's mom. "Your parents are there, and so is my Mom." said Frisk.  
"I'm your cousin, Frisk." said Trevor.  
Frisk then remembered someone playing with him when he was little, it was one of his few happy memories, but until now he couldn't remember the face of the person he was playing with.  
"I'm sorry, Trevor." said Frisk, feeling bad.  
"Don't be." said Trevor. "I'm sorry for bringing back memories of that skank." said Trevor, referring to Frisk's mom.  
"I see you really hate her." said Frisk.  
"Don't you, especially after what she did?" Trevor asked.  
Frisk looked down, he didn't think of her as family anymore, not after what she did to him. "I do now, but back then I hoped that things would get better, but it only got worse." Frisk answered.  
"Well she's gone now, she left town as soon as you climbed Mt. Ebbot, and personally... I hope she never comes around here again." said Trevor, showing his malice.  
"But enough of that, you just reset the timeline one more time, and once you give Asriel that SOUL, bring all your friends to my house, it's the same address as my office." said Trevor.  
"Okay, but you won't remember this." said Frisk.  
"I wrote down everything, so that should be enough." said Trevor.  
"Yeah it is, things from other timelines carry over, it's just your memories that are jumbled." said Frisk.  
"I figured." said Trevor. "Now, quit standing there and go rescue your boyfriend." said Trevor, teasingly.  
"Ri-! Wait, BOYFRIEND?!" Frisk questioned, blushing quite a bit.  
"N-No, it's not like that!" I mean, he's a monster, I'm a human, and I'm too young for that kind of thing, and he's a boy!" Frisk began sputtering.  
"Relax, I was only teasing." said Trevor, feeling bad for teasing him.  
"You didn't have to say that." Frisk pouted.  
"I'm sorry." said Trevor.  
"It's okay." said Frisk.  
"Alright, now go save your friend." said Trevor.  
"Right!" said Frisk, as he brought up the screen saver, and pressed the reset button.  
"I'll see you soon, Trevor!" said Frisk.  
"Don't come back if you don't have Asriel with you." said Trevor, jokingly.  
"This time, I will bring him back with me!" said Frisk, as everything around him disappeared, and he was once again, in the Underground.  
"I will SAVE you this time, Asriel." Frisk said to himself, as he went through his journey through the Underground, and this time it would be his last one.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Sorry, I haven't updated the Digimon story in over two weeks, I had things on my mind, but it will still continue, this is just a side-project, I have my ideas thought out for the Digimon one, and once I have all things straightened out, I will finish it.

Yes, I do have Undertale, and yes, I want Asriel to be saved too. Seriously he is like the only Video Game Character I cried for, albeit it took three days before I actually started crying for him, but I'm digressing.

By the way, this will have a yaoi romance between Frisk and Asriel, however I am keeping it strictly fluff, as they are kids, and I will be making them both shy, and bisexual. I will admit, I actually like this ship.

Why?

BECAUSE IT'S CUTE!

*ahem*

Anyway, you'll find it rare for me to on board a yaoi shipping, especially a furry one, but this is an exception, in fact it's the first one I truly like, you can find me weird if you want, but I will definitely enjoy writing something that is outside me comfort zone. Till then, I will see you later.

(Yes, I am male. No, I'm not homosexual.)


	2. Welcome Home

A/N: I do not own Undertale, Toby Fox does. I do own my OC, Trevor, who is not related to other Trevor, in my other fanfic.

* * *

Nothing much changed for Frisk during this timeline, in fact, everything was going the way it should be, Toriel would try to seal of the exit to the Ruins, Sans and Papyrus would try to stop him with puzzles, Papyrus would go on a date with him, only to end up friendzoning him, he ended up befriending The Monster Kid, Napstablook, The Temmies, and Undyne after some near successful attempts at killing him, he met Alphys and Mettaton, cleared more puzzles, ended up delivering a letter from Undyne to Alphys, only for her to mistake that he wrote it, he then roleplayed with her so he could help Alphys confess to Undyne, he heard the tragic story about Asriel and Chara, he was judged by Sans again, and with his Hopes and Dreams was able to save everyone, and Frisk was niw waking up, and they told him the Barrier is open, and to take his time exploring the Underground, which at this point he took this moment to head back to where it all began.

There he was, sitting in the field of flowers, waiting to become one himself, he turned his head to see Frisk standing there.  
"Howdy Frisk, did you come to keep me company?" Asriel asked.  
"Yes." answered Frisk.  
"That's nice, but you should go with your family, it won't be long before I turn back into a flower." said Asriel, forcing a smile.  
"Not without you." said Frisk.  
"But I don't have a SOUL Frisk, so I can't go with you, and I don't want to take yours." said Asriel.  
"You don't have to, look." said Frisk, holding out the SOUL that Trevor gave him.  
"How did you?! No... you didn't…?!" Asriel began to say, fearing the worst.  
"I didn't kill anybody." said Frisk.  
"Then why do you have a SOUL?" asked Asriel.  
Frisk told him everything about Trevor, and his family's history.  
"I see… So there was a family trying to stop them, huh?" Asriel asked, already knowing the answer. "I must have been so busy trying to keep Chara from destroying the village to notice."  
"They sacrificed a lot, just so they can help you, and they didn't even know that it was the same monster they were trying to defend, but now that they do, they want to make it up to you for not being fast enough to save you." said Frisk, holding the SOUL out while telling what it is feeling right now.  
"This means I can go with you, right?" Asriel asked.  
"Yes, after so many resets you can finally come back to the surface with me." said Frisk.  
"I'm so sorry, I must've caused you so much pain." said Asriel crying.  
"It's okay, you can join us on the surface now, so you don't have to worry anymore." said Frisk, comforting Asriel.  
"Frisk, why did you reset so many times just to save me?" asked Asriel.  
"Because I didn't want to leave you alone down here to suffer, I lived through that experience and I didn't want you live like that... not after what you've been through, it just wasn't right." said Frisk, tearing up.  
"I see… Thank you, Frisk." said Asriel.  
"You're very welcome, Asriel." said Frisk, as he gave the SOUL to Asriel, once it was in Asriel's possession, he was finally able to live life again.  
"Let's go, Asriel... Toriel is waiting for us." said Frisk, holding out his hand.  
"Right, we don't want to keep them waiting." said Asriel, grabbing onto Frisk's hand.  
They were now walking to the surface, at last everyone would be reunited.

Both Frisk and Asriel were now outside the throne room, Asriel was still unsure that they would forgive him for what he did as Flowey.  
"Asriel, there is nothing to be afraid of, they'll forgive you, I'm sure of it." said Frisk, trying to reassure Asriel.  
"Frisk, you probably already heard all of this, but why did you climb Mt. Ebbot?" Asriel asked, curious.  
"I don't want to talk about it." said Frisk, with a frown on his face.  
"Alright, you don't have to talk about if you don't want to." said Asriel, noticing Frisk's look on his face.  
"Let's get going." said Frisk, wanting everyone to see Asriel.  
"You want to surprise them?" Frisk asked, noticing his hesitation.  
"I want to be reunited with them, not give them a heart attack." said Asriel.  
"You nervous?" Frisk asked, concerned.  
"Yeah." Asriel answered.  
"I don't blame you, I would be to if I was in your situation." said Frisk.  
"I'll bet." said Asriel.

They then walked through the Throne Room, and met up with everyone else, and they were all met with shock, confusion, and in the case of Asgore and Toriel, happiness.  
"Asriel, is it really you?" Toriel asked, embracing Asriel, while struggling not to cry.  
"I really am here, and it's all thanks to Frisk." said Asriel, pointing at Frisk.  
"Hey, I wasn't fully responsible." said Frisk, surprising everyone except Asriel.  
 **"are you saying you got human SOUL? didn't think you had it in you, kid."** said Sans, seriously.  
"I didn't kill anybody!" said Frisk, frightened. "Look, someone just happened to have a mixture of human SOUL's formed into one, they saw me crying and they decided to tell me that they had a SOUL as a family heirloom and they gave it to me... They then told me that it was filled with the SOUL's of people who wanted to help Asriel." Frisk said, telling them how he got a SOUL. "Or at least that's the abridged version, if I went into the full truth, we would be here a while, and I don't want to keep you guys waiting, especially Asriel."  
"alright, I see you have your reasons, but I'm just going to say this, if this person turns out not who they say they are…" Sans began saying.  
"They're not like that, Sans." Frisk said, interrupting Sans.  
"JUST LIGHTEN UP, SANS. IF THE HUMAN SAYS, HE GOT IT FROM A NICE PERSON, THEN JUST BELIEVE HIM!" said Papyrus, who was actually being serious for a change.  
"Oh my god! Papyrus said something serious for a change, that never happens!" said Undyne, in shock.  
"WHAT?! NOBODY IS AS SERIOUS AS I AM!" said Papyrus, ego now back at full force.  
"It was nice while it lasted." said Alphys.  
Asgore went to see his son, and he knelled down to hug him. "I missed you, Asriel." "I'm sorry for not being there for you and Chara." said Asgore, not expecting to be forgiven.  
"It's okay, Dad. You see the truth is…" Asriel was now revealing what Chara planned, and how he went about doing it.  
"Chara… did all of that, just so he could destroy humanity?" Asgore asked, finding it hard to accept.  
Toriel was having a hard time accepting it as well. "I can't believe Chara planned something so horrific, and that he was fully capable of going along with it."  
"That's all in the past now." said Asriel. "Mom, I know you and Dad don't get along anymore, but please forgive him, I know he's done terrible things, but I want you to put those aside, and at least try being friends again, just seeing you two get along would be enough for me." Asriel pleaded.  
Toriel was in deep thought, she had just learned that her adopted child was a maniac, and now Asriel was begging her to forgive Asgore, a lot is happening to them in one day.  
"I agree." said Frisk. "Asgore may have done terrible things, but I could tell he regretted the decisions he made... Toriel, I believe that Asgore deserves another chance, you just need let him prove to you that he can make up for all he's done." said Frisk.  
"Alright, I'll do it for your sake, Asriel." said Toriel.  
"Alright everyone, let's head to the surface." said Frisk, walking with Asriel.  
They all headed to the surface, and they marveled at how beautiful the sunrise was.  
"You like it, Asriel?" Frisk asked.  
"Yeah, it's so pretty." said Asriel.  
"Hey, I want to take you guys somewhere, can you follow me?" Frisk asked.  
"Were not going to your family's house, are we?" Toriel asked.  
"Yes and no, it's kinda complicated, you'll find out when we get there." Frisk answered.  
They all then head down the mountain and Frisk was now leading them to where his cousin, Trevor lived.

They made it to Trevor's, and Frisk rang the doorbell.  
Trevor then got up, and saw a bunch of monsters outside his window, he opened the door to greeted them. "Hello everybody." said Trevor.  
"Hey, Trevor." said Frisk.  
"Frisk…?" Trevor questioned, almost not recognizing him. "Wow, I haven't seen you since you were three."  
"You do still have the notes, right?" Frisk asked.  
"Yeah, it's how I knew you were coming." said Trevor.  
"Can we all come in?" Asriel asked, politely.  
"Of course, come on in." said Trevor, inviting the monsters inside.  
All the monsters sat down wherever they could, and Trevor came by with some tea. "I've never been a big fan of tea, but I'll make an exception for today." said Trevor, sipping his tea.  
"Are you a relative of Frisk's, what's your name?" Toriel asked.  
"My name is Trevor, and I'm his cousin." Trevor answered.  
"Cousin? Where are his parents?" Asgore asked.  
"I don't like talking about them, but his father left before he was even born, because he didn't want to anything to do with him, and his mother wasn't any better, long story short she was a skank, she just left the day Frisk disappeared, and I haven't seen her since." Trevor answered, much to his dismay.  
"Wow, what did they do to make you hate them so much, other than abandoning their entire family?" Undyne asked.  
"That's information I can't give without Frisk's approval." Trevor answered.  
"Yeah, and I don't want to talk about it." Frisk stated.  
"Alright then." Undyne said.  
"Hey, what's your name?" Trevor asked, looking at Alphys.  
"I-It's Alphys." Alphys answered, shyly.  
"Are you two a thing?" Trevor asked, noticing that Undyne and her were really close, too close to be just friends.  
"Um… yeah." Alphys answered, embarrassed.  
"You got a problem with that?" Undyne asked. Because if you do, I will smash you into a pulp!"  
"Undyne, right?" Trevor questioned. "Look, I don't have a problem with you two being a couple... In fact, I fully support it."  
"Oh, really? Good!" said Undyne.  
HUMAN 02, WHY IS YOUR HOUSE SO BIG?" Papyrus asked.  
'Because my parent's hired builders, and had them build this house." Trevor answered.  
"my name is sans." Sans introduced.  
"Nice to meet you, Sans." said Trevor.  
"now, what are you going to do with Frisk?" Sans asked.  
"I can technically adopt him as a younger brother, because I'm 19, but it's up to him, he can either live with Toriel and Asriel, or…" Trevor began saying.  
"Frisk, go ahead and stay with Trevor, we'll be fine." Toriel said, frowning.  
"Toriel, I wasn't even finished." Trevor said, not wanting them to jump to conclusions. "The other option is that all of you could live with me, it's big enough for all of you although a couple of people might have to share."  
"Wait, are you letting us stay here?" Asriel asked, excitedly.  
"Yeah, I want to get to know all of you better, and besides, you and Frisk need my help." Trevor said.  
"Huh? What do you…? Oh, I get it now." said Asriel, confused at first, but figured out what he meant.  
"Asriel, please don't be upset, it's just there is still a lot of things in my past that I need help overcoming, and he is the only one I can tell freely." Frisk said, worried.  
"I'm not angry, I could never be angry at you." Asriel stated.  
"Thank you." Frisk said.  
"Asriel, I know about all of the previous timelines, what happened to you many years ago, as well as your time as Flowey." Trevor stated. With this in mind, I know that you are feeling a lot of regret for what you did, so I will be seeing you and Frisk around the same time, and I will help you move forward."  
"Trevor, we are very much in your debt." Toriel said, bowing down.  
"You have my utmost thanks." said Asgore, also bowing down.  
"You seem to really want to help us, so will you also be our ambassador along with Frisk?" Asgore asked.  
"I can't be an ambassador..." Trevor answered. "However, I will try and make you fit in with today's society, but for now, just get your rooms situated and we'll go down to the courthouse tomorrow."

Everyone then head for there own rooms, Undyne and Alphys were sharing a room, as were Asriel and Frisk, once they all picked their rooms, Trevor went to go and check on each of them, starting with Sans, who actually started the conversation.  
"hey, thanks for letting us stay here." said Sans.  
"No problem, Sans." said Trevor.  
"I didn't trust you at first, but now I see that you yourself have your own problems." said Sans.  
"You're very perceptive." said Trevor. "I have a guilt complex..." Trevor said, remembering his strongest regret. "I've had it since I was young, but the worst of it happened not to long ago."  
"I see..." Sans said, noticed the expression on Trevor's face. "I was pretty nihilistic because of all of the resets, at first I thought that Frisk might kill us all, but if my notes are to be believed, then every time I saw him, he was frowning, and it looked like he wanted to apologize about something, but in this one, I saw a hopeful smile that gave the impression that after this, there will be no more RESET's." Sans said, explaining his own problems.  
"I'm sorry, do you need anything?" Trevor asked.  
"just some puns."  
"Why can't skeletons play church music?" Trevor asked. "Because they have no organs."  
"AHHHHH! THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" Papyrus screamed, from his room.  
"It was pretty bad." said Trevor, feeling embarrassed for making that pun.  
"well i gotta unpack... i guess i will see you around?" Sans asked.  
"Well if you're living here, then yes." Trevor answered.  
"ha ha! that is true." said Sans, who was now unpacking his room, which was just laying everything carelessly on the floor, then not bothering to pick it up.  
Trevor just rolled his eyes and walked out the door, and then headed towards Papyrus' room.

*knock* knock*

"YOU CAN COME IN." said Papyrus. "AH… HELLO HUMAN 02. WELCOME TO MY NEW ROOM."  
Trevor looked around the room and noticed a lot of childish things, like action figures, a pirate's flag, and a bed in the shape of a race car. "This is quite an interesting set of items you got here." said Trevor, not trying to be rude.  
"WELL, OF COURSE! I MEAN DOESN'T IT SHOW HOW COOL I AM?!" asked Papyrus.  
"Sure." said Trevor, trying to make him feel better.  
"HUMAN 02…"  
"Call me Trevor, it's easier to to say." Trevor stated.  
"TREVOR, THERE IS SOMETHING I WANT TO ASK YOU." Papyrus stated.  
"What is it?" Trevor asked.  
"DO YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME?" Papyrus asked.  
"No, I'm afraid I don't." Trevor answered.  
"I THOUGHT SO, BUT I WAS CURIOUS." Papyrus stated.  
"Why?"  
"WELL YOU SEE, THE HUMAN, FRISK, WHO I WAS SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE, FLIRTED WITH ME AND I JUST COULDN'T SAY NO. SO I SPARED HIM AND WE WENT ON A DATE, BUT I DIDN'T FEEL THE SAME WAY, SO I FRIENDZONED HIM. I WAS JUST WONDERING IF THAT WAS NORMAL HERE, BUT I GUESS IT ISN'T." Papyrus explained.  
"That is actually very odd, Papyrus." said Trevor.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Papyrus asked, confused.  
"It was more likely he didn't want to fight, and you probably took it too literal, but then again, maybe he just had platonic feelings for you." Trevor answered. "I'll ask him later, thanks for telling me this."  
"NO PROBLEM." said Papyrus. "SAY, DO YOU LIKE PUZZLES?" Papyrus asked, holding a junior scramble puzzle.  
"Yeah, I do." Trevor answered.  
"CAN YOU SOLVE THIS PUZZLE?" Papyrus asked, handing him the puzzle.  
"Sure." Trevor answered, and started the puzzle, it took about three minutes for him to solve, the puzzle wasn't too hard, nor too easy, it was good balance between the two. "Here you go."  
"I'M IMPRESSED, TREVOR! DOES THIS MEAN YOU LOVE PUZZLES JUST AS MUCH AS I DO?!" Papyrus asked, in excitement.  
"Yeah, I always did enjoy a good puzzle. They make me work to the bone." Trevor answered, with a pun.  
"THAT'S AMAZING…!" exclaimed Papyrus, but then realized what he had just said. "I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE, AND I DON'T APPRECIATE IT."  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." said Trevor.  
"THAT'S ALRIGHT. YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE UP FOR IT BY MAKING MY FAVORITE FOOD, SPAGHETTI!" said Papyrus.  
"Alright, I can arrange that." said Trevor, accepting the offer. Trevor then looked down and was wondering what will Papyrus do now that he's here. "Papyrus, what's your plan?"  
"PROBABLY TO SERVE AS A MASCOT FOR THE MONSTERS, AND IN THE MEANTIME, GET A DRIVER'S LICENSE, AS I ALWAYS DREAMED OF DRIVING A CAR, WITH THE WIND BLOWING AGAINST MY HAIR!" answered Papyrus, in excitement.  
"Well, it's good to have a goal in mind. See you around." said Trevor, exiting the room.  
"FAREWELL, TREVOR." said Papyrus, as he continued unpacking.

Trevor then headed towards Undyne and Alphys's room as they shared one. Trevor walked in and was greeted with a spear hitting a dart board.  
"Uhh… Sorry 'bout that, didn't know you were coming him." said Undyne sweating.  
"Please don't be mad at her, I tried to tell her that, it wasn't a good idea, and that we should be unpacking." Alphys began to say in a panic.  
"It's alright, just… don't use spears." said Trevor, as he pulled the spear off the dart board, and gave it to Undyne.  
"Then what do I use?" Undyne asked.  
"We could just use the darts that came with the board." Alphys suggested.  
"Yeah, that should work." said Trevor, agreeing.  
"Of course, why didn't I think of that?! You're so smart, Alphys!" Undyne complemented, which made Alphys blush.  
"U-Undyne, not in front of a human…!" Alphys stuttered.  
"Oh no, don't mind me. You two are flat out made for each other." Trevor stated.  
"Really?" Alphys questioned.  
"Didn't I already say, that I fully support it?" Trevor asked.  
"Yes."  
"Then stop being so nervous." said Trevor.

Trevor then had brief conversation of what Alphys and Undyne did for their jobs, and how Undyne got her human knowledge, and Alphys trying to tell her that anime isn't real, which embarrassed her.  
"Is it alright if I call you, Trevor?" Alphys asked.  
"Yeah." Trevor answered.  
"What's your number one favorite anime?" Alphys asked, out of curiosity.  
"Can it be a fourway tie?" Trevor asked.  
"Of course it can, that makes thing more interesting." Undyne answered for her.  
"Well then it would have to be "Clannad", "Anohana", "Steins;Gate", and "Your Lie in April." Trevor answered.  
"Out of all of those, the only one I haven't seen is "Your Lie in April." Alphys stated.  
"It's a great show, but the show does believe in the saying, "The feels train has no brakes." So, keep that in mind." Trevor warned.  
"Noted."  
"Alright, enough of the nerd talk, I want you to fight me!" said Undyne, impatient.  
"Hey, I'm stronger than I look." Trevor warned.  
"If you're related to Frisk, then you have to be a weakling as well. So come on and hit me!" Undyne shouted, letting Trevor attack first.  
"Should I hold back?" Trevor asked, looking at Alphys.  
"It won't kill her, will it?" Alphys asked, afraid.  
"No, but it should surprise her." Trevor whispered to Alphys.  
"Then go at it." Alphys whispered back, giving her consent to have Trevor attack Undyne.  
"Alright. Here I come, Undyne!"

Trevor prepared to attack.

"Don't forget to scream!" Undyne stated

"NGAAH!"

Trevor screamed and punched Undyne, and much to her surprise, hit a lot harder then Frisk could ever muster. "Looks like I underestimated you." Undyne said, in defeat. "You're not afraid to fight, are you?"  
"Only when necessary." Trevor answered. "Sorry, I might have overdid it." Trevor said, apologizing and giving his hand out to help her up.  
"No hard feelings! I'm glad to see your not just another wimp with a big heart, but a realist with a big heart!" Undyne said, accepting Trevor's hand who was able to lift her up with ease.  
"I'm glad it didn't turn bloody." Alphys stated.  
"I wasn't going to kill him, and he wasn't going to kill me, but I was shocked that he actually attacked at full power." Undyne stated.  
"Sorry." Trevor said, again.  
"Again, no hard feelings." Undyne stated.  
"Besides, it would be pointless to fight her to the death, after all of what Frisk been through, right?" Alphys asked.  
"Yeah, about that…" Trevor began to say.  
"What is it?" Undyne asked.  
"Listen, while most humans will see that we attacked first and will let you guys live on the surface, there will also be some that think that you guys are better off underground. Now, hopefully there aren't that many of them, but I can't be there to protect Frisk and Asriel all of the time." Trevor stated, with a serious expression. "Undyne… I want you to be their bodyguards during important meetings, I have a feeling that those humans would try to assassinate them even though they're kids, and I would feel better if you kept an eye on them on days that I can't. Undyne, will you please keep them safe?" Trevor asked, in a tense voice.  
"You have my word, as a friend, and as a fellow sparring partner." Undyne said, agreeing to help protect Frisk and Asriel.  
"Thank you." said Trevor.

"Alphys, I have something to ask you." said Trevor.  
"What is it?" Alphys asked.  
"Out of curiosity, what would happen if a human and a monster got romantically involved?" Trevor asked, shifting from serious to downright weird.  
"Um… It would probably just be the same as if there were with a human, they would just have a half-breed child, and with the case of a human and a Boss Monster... I don't know, either the Boss Monster loses immortality, or the human gains immortality, as they can only age when they have a child." Alphys theorized.  
"It would make sense for the Boss Monster to lose their immortality, because let's say the pair is homosexual, then they can only adopt, and they can't age with a surrogate child, as evident with Asgore and Toriel." Trevor explained, giving his own opinion.  
"Maybe... I'll look into it." said Alphys, now intrigued on the whole subject. "Why do you ask?" she asked.  
"Well, I heard that Frisk was flirtatious around some of the Monsters and that concerned me." Trevor answered.  
"Because he's young?" Alphys questioned.  
"Yeah, I don't want him to be a heart-breaker." Trevor said, with a concerned look on his face.  
"Sheesh! Quit being a downer, and be positive!" Undyne shouted.  
"Y-Yeah! A sad face doesn't suit you!" Alphys said, dropping it for the time being.  
Trevor chuckled at their sudden positive attitude. "You're both right, I need to smile more."  
"That's the spirit!" Alphys exclaimed, as Trevor headed for the door.  
"You two behave yourselves, I don't want you doing naughty stuff, when I close this door." Trevor teased, as he quickly went out the door, before Undyne could get her spear out.  
"We have to listen to him, Undyne." Alphys stated.  
"I know. I know." Undyne said, in annoyance.

Trevor then went to Toriel's room, he wanted to know what she was up to. "May I come in?" Trevor asked, politely.  
"Yes, you may." Toriel answered, and he opened the door.  
"I'm sorry if I'm intruding." Trevor said.  
"Oh, don't you worry. You didn't do such a thing." Toriel said, trying to make him feel better.  
"My family sacrificed a lot for you, I hope you're aware of that." Trevor said, sitting down next to her.  
"I am, and I apologize for everything." Toriel said, frowning.  
"Hey, no need to look so sad, if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here with Frisk, and I wouldn't get the chance to make such good friends." Trevor said, giving his honest opinion.  
"Thank you, but I don't deserve your kindness, I wasn't able to keep the others safe, I couldn't save any of them, they all eventually died, and their SOUL's were kept imprisoned by Asgore, and we all suffered for many years, I can't forgive him for what he did, and I can't forgive myself for not trying harder to stop him." Toriel said, expressing her regrets. "I should've stopped him, but instead I ran away in disgust, and I stayed down there in those Ruins for god knows how long, and I tried to prevent other Humans from leaving, and I ultimately failed to do so." Toriel said, with tears in her eyes. "But then, a miracle occurred... Frisk fell and gave all of us hope, we all saw his determination to do the right thing, and because of that, not only did the barrier get destroyed allowing us Monsters and Humans to live in peace, but he came back with Asriel, my son who died many years ago, and he wanted me and Asgore to get along again, but no matter how hard I try, I don't think I can forgive him, but at the same time I don't hate him." Toriel stops, realizing that she had been rambling. "Oh… I'm sorry, Trevor. I didn't mean to overload you with all of my problems."  
"It's okay, I'm a psychologist, it's what I do for a living." said Trevor, who was giving his undivided attention. "Toriel, you said, you can't forgive him, yet you don't hate him, right?"  
"Yes." Toriel answered.  
"Then just try starting over from scratch with him, even if you can't forgive him, you can still try to repair the damage, and be friends again. I'm not saying you have to remarry him, but you can at least understand that he has also been suffering, and probably feels the same way about himself." said Trevor, giving his opinion. "Knowing that, can't you give him another chance to make things right?"  
"I can try, but I am also partly responsible." Toriel answered.  
"It's okay to have regrets, but you shouldn't let them consume you, they all fell, you tried to protect them, and in the end you couldn't. It happened, but it's over now, you need to move on, it's like clearing out some cardboard boxes, there is stuff in there you want to keep, and there are some things that aren't worth keeping." Trevor said, giving an analogy.  
"What's your point?" Toriel asked.  
"My point, is that you need to let things go. Keep the memories, but throw out the regret, it isn't simple, but once you do that, you can live life in peace." Trevor answered.  
"Thanks for your advice, Trevor. It was helpful." said Toriel, truly grateful.  
"It's not a problem. I've been through something similar, and I didn't want you to go through it as well." Trevor said, giving his reasons.  
Toriel caught what he said, but chose not to pry. "Let me get the door for you." Toriel said, opening the door for Trevor.  
"Thank you, I will see you around." said Trevor, as he exited the room.  
"You're welcome, I will see you in a bit." said Toriel, closing the door.

Next stop, was Asgore's room, Trevor went to knock on the door, but the door was cracked open. Trevor not wanting to be rude, announced, "I'm coming in, Asgore." he entered the room, and saw Asgore already finished unpacking, and was at his desk with a paper and pencil in his hands. "What are you doing, Asgore?" Trevor asked.  
Asgore put his pencil down, and turned around to answer Trevor. "I was just writing a apology, for what I did." Asgore answered.  
"I don't need to ask how you feel about what you did... it's obvious you feel guilty for what you did." Trevor stated.  
"Yes it is, and I wanted to let everyone know that I am sorry for what I did, but I don't know how to say it... Do you have any ideas?" Asgore asked.  
"Instead of writing it down, just say what you want through the heart." Trevor answered.  
"My heart…?" Asgore questioned.  
"I know it's cliche, but that's what I recommend." Trevor stated.  
Asgore then started saying how he feels deep down, "Everyone, my name is Asgore Dreemur, King of the Monsters. I just want to say, I'm sorry for everything I did to the humans that fell Underground, I feel most guilty for what I did and I will accept any punishment you give me. I want to make things right, and if you want to punish me in anyway, then I'll accept without any restraint, and that is a promise, not just as ruler, but as a parent. I am responsible for letting my son cross the barrier when I should've kept an eye on him, and I payed the price for my weakness. If any of you are related to these people, I am most truly sorry for what I did, and I will do whatever means necessary to prove that to you all. This is Asgore Dreemur, and I await your decision."  
Trevor looked at Asgore, and said, "I think that's fine."  
"Thank you, Trevor." said Asgore, truly grateful.  
Trevor then walked towards the door, he didn't want to intrude any longer. "Asgore, I think the people will understand, so don't worry." Trevor said, as he gave a smile to Asgore, then exited the room.  
"You're too kind, Trevor." Asgore said, under his breath, but then smiled and closed the door, and lay down on his bed.

Trevor's last stop was Frisk and Asriel's room, he wanted to talk to them last, but he was afraid to give them his diagnosis, he knew that Asriel suffered from a guilt complex, and he also knew that Frisk was a neglected child, but he was afraid that his Mom did something worse than just ignore him, but he couldn't just say it, so he decided to lay off the diagnosis, and instead use this time to have fun with them and get to know them better, and that's what he was going to do.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

A/N:I basically wanted this chapter to be a basis for how Asriel reacts, how Trevor get's to know everyone, and his own personal advice and requests to them, I will focus on Frisk and Asriel, the monsters being accepted into society, and them being put in a public school, next time.

In case you're wondering, I will have the romance be gradual, but it won't be they get together at the end, the order I am thinking right now is, Asriel's problems, Trevor's and Frisk's problems at the same time, then the final arc will be the romance.

I hope you're enjoying the story do far. Until then, see you later.


	3. Getting Situated

I do not own Undertale, or anything by Rodgers and Hammerstein

* * *

Trevor knocked on the door, and he heard both of the kids say, "Come in." he did so, and he was greeted with two smiling kids, who both had a great deal of mental torment, but that's not what he was there for, he just wanted to talk. "Hello Frisk, Asriel. I see the both of you are done packing." said Trevor.  
"Yeah, but there is only one bed." said Asriel.  
"Why don't you two share it?" Trevor asked.  
Frisk blushed, remembering what Trevor said before he reset, he was wondering why he said that, but quickly dismissed it as playful teasing. "I don't mind, but I don't know about Asriel." Frisk said.  
"I'm fine with it." said Asriel, smiling.  
"Well there you have it." said Trevor.  
"Hey Trevor, thanks for the SOUL, you have no idea how grateful I am." said Asriel, bowing at him.  
"Well, aren't you a well-mannered child?" Trevor teased, making Asriel blush.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you." Trevor said. "As for the SOUL, it's what my parents would've done, and if my notes are to be believed, Frisk was crying, because he couldn't save you, and I wanted to help you, because it would help him, and all I can say is, I'm glad you're here." said Trevor, giving a gentle smile.  
"Thank you." said Asriel, trying not to cry.  
"Don't be afraid to cry, even adults have to cry sometimes, there is no shame in it." said Trevor, keeping his gentle smile.  
"Asriel, it's okay. We're here for you." said Frisk, putting his arm around him.  
"Frisk, Trevor… Thanks." said Asriel, as he let a tear fall down.  
"Hey Asriel, how old are you?" Trevor asked.  
"Eight." Asriel answered.  
"I'm eight as well." said Frisk, smiling.  
"Really? That's cool!" said Asriel, smiling.  
"When's your birthday?" Trevor asked.  
"January 3rd." Asriel answered.  
"Wow, I'm older than you by a month." Frisk said, in surprise.  
"It's not by much." said Asriel.  
Trevor then heard both of their stomachs growling, Frisk hasn't eaten in a awhile, and Asriel probably couldn't even enjoy them when he Flowey. "Want something to eat?" Trevor asked.  
"Yes." Both of them answered.  
"A certain someone, mentioned spaghetti, so I guess that's what we're having." said Trevor.  
"Was it Papyrus?" Frisk asked.  
"Yes it was." Trevor answered.  
"Can you cook?" Asriel asked.  
"Yes I can, just sit down and wait for dinner, watch some T.V. while you wait." said Trevor, as he gave walked downstairs with them, gave them the remote, and walked towards the kitchen.

They turned on the TV, and were greeted with a newscast about the Monster's climbing out of Mt. Ebbot.  
"From what we heard from government officials, they are going to try to negotiate peaceful terms with the Monsters, and have them live their own life as if they were normal citizens, this will require some laws and changes, but they hope they agree to their terms." the reporter said, giving out the news.  
"Well that's a relief." said Frisk, thankful that the government is willing to give them a chance.  
"Yeah, I was worried that they would kick us back to the Underground." said Asriel, sharing the same sentiments.  
"Hey Asriel... if you want, this place can be your new home, is that alright?" Frisk asked.  
"Yeah, of course it is." said Asriel, smiling.  
"That's good, I was worried you still wanted to stay in the Underground." said Frisk, in relief.  
"Now that I have a SOUL, I want to live my own life." Asriel stated. "And besides, I think Trevor can help me with my guilt complex." Asriel said, looking down.  
"So you do have one." said Frisk, looking into his friend's eyes.  
"Yeah, I think you know why." said Asriel, frowning.  
"I do, and I want to anything I can to help you." said Frisk, with determination.  
"What about you?" Asriel asked. Frisk was silent, as his problems required professional help, and Asriel, unfortunately, couldn't offer that. "Never mind…" said Asriel, immediately noticing Frisk's expression.  
Frisk then got closer to Asriel, as if to be comforted, this action embarrassed the both of them, but nevertheless, they accept each other's company, like they know each other for years. "Frisk, are you okay?" Asriel asked.  
"Yeah, I just want to be able to forget about my past." Frisk answered, as he let Asriel wrap his arm around him. "Thank you…" said Frisk.  
"It's nothing, just what friends are for." Asriel responded, turning a little red.  
"I'm feeling better now… Let's go check on Trevor." Frisk suggested.  
"Okay, then." said Asriel, as they got up off the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey Trevor, is the spaghetti almost ready?" Frisk asked.  
"Yeah." Trevor answered.  
They then hear someone running downstairs, and they immediately knew who it was. "IS THAT SPAGHETTI I SMELL?" Papyrus asked.  
"I did say I would cook spaghetti, didn't I?" Trevor asked.  
"YES YOU DID, AND I APPRECIATE IT." answered Papyrus.  
"You really like pasta, don't you?" Asriel asked.  
"OF COURSE!" answered Papyrus.  
"Papyrus, can you get everyone?" Trevor asked.  
"LEAVE IT TO ME, I SHALL GATHER EVERYONE HERE!" answered Papyrus, estatically. Papyrus then ran upstairs and yelled, "EVERYONE DOWNSTAIRS! TREVOR IS COOKING US SPAGHETTI!"  
Trevor was surprised how loud he could yell. "Wow he sure can yell." said Trevor, who was stirring the marinara sauce. "Hey Frisk, Papyrus told me that you two went on a date, and he ended up friendzoning you, why did you flirt with him anyway?" Trevor asked.  
Frisk turned a little bit red, and he explained himself. "It wasn't that I liked him that way, I just didn't want to fight him, and that was the first thing that came to mind, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings." Frisk explained.  
"Yeah, I thought so." said Trevor.  
"Is there somebody you do like in that way, Frisk?" Asriel asked, out of curiosity.  
Frisk blushed at the question, and said, "No there isn't, at least I don't think there is." Trevor raised his eyebrows, and Frisk noticed. "I'm only eight, how am I supposed to know?" Frisk asked.  
"I'll answer that at the table." Trevor said, putting the spaghetti in a bowl, while draining the water from the spaghetti, he then prepared a plate for everyone, including himself, and sat down at the table.  
"Thanks Trevor, this look's very good!" said Frisk.  
"Yeah, I can't remember the last time I ate something, and actually enjoyed it, considering…" Asriel said, reminding himself of the time he was a flower.  
"Don't think about that Asriel, just enjoy the meal." said Trevor, smiling gently.  
"Thanks Trevor." said Asriel.  
"Well, what are you guys waiting for, dig in!" said Trevor.  
"I was waiting for you to say that!" exclaimed Undyne, who was scarfing it down.  
"wow Trevor, you're better at cooking than my brother." said Sans, who was impressed.  
"SANS, QUIT INSULTING MY COOKING, THE LAST THING YOU COOKED WAS A QUICHE, AND IT WASN'T EVEN MADE RIGHT!" yelled Papyrus.  
"You two are skeletons, right?" Trevor asked.  
"yes." Sans answered.  
"Then how are you able to eat and drink, and not have it fall right through you?" Trevor asked.  
"sorry, but not even I know that answer." said Sans.  
"Whatever, I'll just accept what I see." said Trevor.  
"good." said Sans.  
"Toriel, don't you have something you want to say?" Trevor asked.  
Toriel looked at Trevor, and she knew what he meant. "Can it not wait?"  
"Nope." answered Trevor.  
"Alright... " said Toriel, in defeat. "Asgore."  
"Yes, Tori… I mean, Toriel." said Asgore, correcting himself.  
"I can't forgive you for what you did, but at the same time, I don't dislike you…  
*sighs*  
"I liked to start over as friends, for the children's sake, but keep in mind, this doesn't mean I want to be your wife again, just that I want to start over from scratch, that's all! said Toriel, with honest intentions.  
"Toriel, I can't forgive myself either, but if you're willing to give a second chance in friendship, then I accept." said Asgore.  
"I'm sorry for being selfish." said Toriel.  
"And I'm sorry for not thinking straight, and for starting a war I never wanted to start, and for giving my people false hopes, and basically everything I've ever done wrong, and I hope to make it up to you." said Asgore, holding his hand out.  
"As do I, but we have a long list of things to do." said Toriel, shaking Asgore's hand.  
"So, does this mean that you two aren't going to separate?" Asriel asked.  
"Yes Asriel." said Toriel.  
"Thank goodness, I didn't want to see you two fight anymore." said Asriel, in relief.  
"Oh, I had a little help." said Toriel, looking at Trevor.  
"You're welcome." said Trevor.  
"Wow Trevor, what did you tell her?" Frisk asked.  
"Just to start over from scratch." answered Trevor.  
"I wish, I could do that with her…" said Frisk.  
"Her?" Asriel questioned.  
"My real mom, but she never truly cared about me, and if she came by and wanted to take me back, I'd like to think I would say, no." said Frisk.  
"Let's not talk about her." said Trevor, with a bitter look in his eye.  
 **"sounds like this parent deserves a bad time.** said Sans, with no pupils.  
"Should I go hunt for her?" asked Undyne.  
"Tempting, but no thanks." answered Trevor.  
"I'm going to change the subject now…" said Frisk. "Trevor, you said you would answer my question of, how will I know when I like someone… romantically, so how would I know?"  
"FRISK, IS THERE SOMEBODY YOU LIKE?" asked Papyrus.  
"I don't know." answered Frisk.  
Trevor then began to answer Frisk's question. "Well, your heart will start beating very fast, and you tend to be afraid of embarrassing yourself around them, you also tend to blush a lot when you're around them." Trevor answered.  
"Trevor, are you romanticist?" Alphys asked.  
"Yes." said Trevor.  
"What if it's a boy and not a girl, or you like them both equally?" Frisk asked.  
"Wasn't expecting that… Well, if a boy likes a boy, and vice versa, then that is considered homosexual, a good example is Alphys and Undyne." answered Trevor.  
"It's still embarrassing." said Alphys.  
"I'll help you through it." said Undyne, grabbing Alphys's hand.  
"While if you like both equally, then that makes you bisexual." answered Trevor.  
"Like Alphys? She also had a crush on a male, whose name I won't say." said Frisk, who knew that Alphys also had a crush on Asgore, but he didn't say, because he didn't want to embarrass her.  
" _Thank you…."_ mouthed Alphys. Frisk responded with a thumbs up.  
"Yeah, that's basically it." said Trevor.  
"I ask, because… IthinkI'mbisexual." said Frisk, who stumbled his words.  
"Excuse me?" asked Trevor.  
"I think I'm bisexual." Frisk repeated.  
"Ohhh."  
Frisk was blushing, and everyone wasn't that much surprised.  
"You did flirt with Mom and Papyrus…" said Asriel.  
"Don't remind me…" said Frisk.  
"SO FRISK LIKES BOTH BOYS AND GIRLS, BUT DOES THIS ALSO APPLY TO MONSTERS?" asked Papyrus.  
"i joked that he was a furry, but i wasn't serious." said Sans.  
Frisk blushed even more. " _Why do I feel this way around him?"_ Frisk thought.  
"Frisk, we'll talk about this later, right now it's late and we need to get ready to meet with the President of the United States tomorrow, so for right now just get some sleep." said Trevor.  
"Now that you mention it, I am tired." said Frisk, who yawned afterwards. "Let's go, Asriel."  
"Okay." said Asriel, who followed shortly after.  
"Everyone should get some sleep, we'll have one hell of a busy day tomorrow." said Trevor getting everyone's empty plates, and putting them in the sink.  
"good night…" said Sans.  
"PLEASANT DREAMS." said Papyrus.  
"Night." said everyone else.

Frisk and Asriel were now in their room, which didn't have much, just the essentials.  
"Is it alright, if I bring my old toys?" Asriel asked.  
"I don't mind." said Frisk.  
"Hey Frisk, does something smell bad to you?" Asriel asked.  
That's probably us, we haven't taken a bath yet." answered Frisk.  
"Well, why don't we take one together?" Asriel asked, who realized what he just asked, and was blushing.  
"S-Sure, I don't mind… We're both boys after all." said Frisk, who was also blushing.  
"You two about to take a bath?" Trevor asked, opening the door.  
"Yeah." answered Frisk.  
"Alright, there are towels in the cabinet, and a hair dryer for Asriel." said Trevor.  
"Thanks." said Frisk.  
"Also here are some pajamas, they should be able to fit you both." said Trevor.  
"Thanks, but how did you figure out our size?" Asriel asked.  
"Toriel told me a few minutes ago." Trevor answered.  
"I guess that makes since, she did have clothes for me back at Home." said Frisk.  
"Yeah, and me and Chara roughly wore the same size." said Asriel.  
"Alright, I'm going to bed, you two behave yourselves." said Trevor, walking out the door.  
"We will." they both said.

Frisk then set everything up, the towels, the hair dryer, the water, and their clothes, and once the water was warm they got in. "This feels nice…" said Frisk, enjoying the bath.  
"Yeah, it does." said Asriel, agreeing with Frisk.  
They then look, and saw that Trevor gave a shampoo bottle, big enough for both of them.  
"Trevor sure does prepare." said Frisk.  
"Yeah, he does." said Asriel, as he grabbed the shampoo, and spread it all over his fur, but he couldn't really reach his back. "Hey Frisk, this is kinda embarrassing, but can you get my back along the middle?" Asriel asked, blushing.  
 _"What's going on, why am I so nervous?"_ Asriel thought.  
"S-Sure." said Frisk, nervously. Frisk rubbed the shampoo on his back, and then he washed him off, Frisk then used the shampoo, and grabbed a bar of soap.  
Once they were done, they dried off. "Hold still, Asriel." said Frisk, holding the blow dryer in Asriel's direction.  
"Okay." said Asriel.  
Frisk turned on the hair dryer, and dried off Asriel. "Wow, that sure beats fire magic." said Asriel.  
"Although, probably not less dangerous, because it is a electrical hazard." said Frisk, who was covered by a towel.  
"Yeah, but at least that you can do from a short distance." said Asriel, also covered up.  
"Man, I really need a haircut." said Frisk, realizing how long his hair is.  
"Why?" Asriel asked. "I think it looks fine."  
"Thanks, but I want people to know I'm a boy, now I know why the Monsters were ambiguous of my gender." said Frisk.  
"Don't cut it too short." said Asriel.  
"Don't worry, it's just the sides that need to go." said Frisk.  
"Let's put our pajamas on." said Asriel.  
"Yeah." said Frisk.

Frisk then put on blue plaid pajamas, while Asriel put on light green polka-dotted pajamas. "Their comfortable." said Asriel.  
"Yeah, it also looks c-" said Frisk, stopping mid-sentence.  
Asriel caught on though. "Were you about to say cute?"  
"N-No, you must've been imagining things." said Frisk, trying to keep it cool.  
"Maybe…" said Asriel, yawning.  
"Let's get some sleep." said Frisk. They got into the bed, which was queen-sized making it big enough for the both of them.  
Frisk looked at Asriel and noticed that he was having a hard time sleeping. "What's wrong, Asriel?" Frisk asked.  
"I'm scared of falling asleep." answered Asriel. "What if I turn into Flowey?"  
"You have a SOUL now, that's not going to happen." answered Frisk.  
"Then is this real?" Asriel asked.  
"Yes." answered Frisk, getting closer to him.  
"Frisk, that's awfully close." said Asriel, nervously.  
"Do you want me move over a little?" Frisk asked.  
"Not too much." answered Asriel. Frisk moved slightly away, but not too much.  
"This good enough?" asked Frisk.  
"Yeah, it is." answered Asriel.  
"Don't worry Asriel, when you wake up the next morning, I'll still be here by your side, I promise." said Frisk, wrapping his pinky around Asriel's.  
"Thank you…" said Asriel, as he slowly drifted off to sleep, with Frisk following shortly after.

 **The Next Morning.**

Trevor was now walking to Frisk and Asriel's room, they needed to get ready for the meeting with the President, but when Trevor opened the door, he saw that the two cuddling and were still asleep, Trevor just smiled at how cute the scene was, and was tempted to take a picture, but he woke them up instead. "Alright you two, time to wake up!" said Trevor.  
"Asriel and Frisk both woke up and saw how close they were, and they both immediately backed away. "I-I'm sorry Frisk, I didn't realize…" said Asriel, who was blushing. "It's okay, don't worry about it…" said Frisk, who was also blushing.  
"It was actually kinda cute." said Trevor, smiling.  
"Trevor!" yelled Frisk, embarrassed.  
"Sorry... Anyway, you two need to get ready, everyone else is awake and ready to go, here are some clothes to change into." said Trevor, giving them a change of clothes, a blue and white shirt with blue jeans for Frisk, and a teal shirt with black pants for Asriel.  
"Thanks." said Asriel.  
"No problem, I'll be waiting in the car." said Trevor.  
Frisk and Asriel quickly changed, and went downstairs, and saw a van that fit everyone, Frisk and Asriel entered the van, said their "good mornings", and Trevor drove off. "Sorry, we had to take the company van, but my SUV can't fit everybody." said Trevor.  
"It's fine, don't worry about it." said Asgore.  
"Hey Trevor, what do you have for music?" Frisk asked.  
"Do you guys like musicals?" Trevor asked.  
"Never seen one, but I've heard of them." Asriel answered.  
"I've never seen one, either." Frisk answered.  
"Well you better get used to them, because I have all of Rodgers and Hammerstein's works, from "The King and I" to Sound of Music." said Trevor, using the vans Bluetooth to play songs from South Pacific, it started with "Dites-Moi", then to "Cockeyed Optimist". Everyone enjoyed them, including Frisk, who was thankful that Trevor didn't listen to anything vulgar. "What's a cockeyed optimist?" Frisk asked.  
"Someone who is insanely positive." Trevor answered.  
"Oh… okay." Frisk said."  
After about half an hour, they got to City Hall, and they went inside the building. "I see you must be the monsters who came from Mt. Ebbot, the President is expecting you…" said a man in uniform.  
"Thanks." said Frisk.  
"Alright Frisk, I wrote down everything that the monsters request, which is basically a list of laws they want past, just give it to him and answer his questions, unlike other presidents, this one is actually decisive." Trevor said, giving Frisk a stapled stack of papers.  
"Alright." Frisk said, incredibly nervous.  
"Just take a deep breath." Asriel said, also nervous.  
"We're here." The man in uniform said, stopping at a door.  
"Thank you, sir…" said Asriel.  
"No problem, and welcome to the surface." replied the man in uniform.  
"He was awfully nice." Toriel said.  
"Yeah, I hope the President is nice." said Asgore.  
"Let's go…" said Frisk, opening the door. "H-Hello Mr. President."  
"No need to be afraid, all of you have a seat." The President offered. Everyone took a seat, and Frisk handed the papers to him. "Thank you." said The President, reading through the requests. "Alright, now this is going to be somewhat difficult to do, while most of us are willing to accept you, there are others who aren't." The President explained.  
"We're aware." said Asgore.  
"Don't you worry, King Asgore, I will do what I can to make you accepted into society, that is what I was taught by my family, to accept, not hate." The President explained.  
"That's a good moral, but there are a lot of despicable people out there." said Frisk.  
"You're right, so in order to keep your friends safe, we'll have them all stay at Trevor's, and we will work on these requests." The President stated. "Toriel, you want to teach, Papyrus wants a driver's licence, Undyne wants to let monsters get proper wedding services, Sans wants to get a licence and for Monsters to get jobs, Asgore wants peace and… Okay, I can arrange that, Alphys wants to… that will be hard one to pass, but not impossible, and Asriel wants to go to the same school as Frisk."  
"Mr. President, if I may, I would like to make a few requests regarding that one in particular." said Trevor.  
"Go ahead." said Mr. President.  
"Firstly, I want Asriel and Frisk to have the same schedule, secondly, I want them to be treated equally, and lastly, I want to be their counselor, that is all I ask…" Trevor said, making his requests.  
"Alright, I will allow it, and I will have their school stuff be sent to them tomorrow." The President stated.  
"That's fine, thank you, sir." said Trevor.  
"Frisk, I took the liberty of looking at your file, and I'm going to have Trevor adopt you, but not as a foster parent, as he is too young, so who would you like to fill in those shoes?" The President asked.  
"Toriel and Asgore." Frisk answered.  
"Alright, I will pass all these laws as soon as I can, and I must bid you farewell, it was nice meeting all of you." said The President, standing up.  
"It was nice to meet you too." said Asgore, shaking his hand.  
"Frisk, I look forward to working with you in the future, but in the meantime just focus on school." The President suggested.  
"Yes sir." said Frisk, shaking his hand.  
"Goodbye everyone." said The President as he walked out the door.  
"Alright, time to take you guys clothes shopping." said Trevor.  
"After you drop us home, and have us rest a bit." said Frisk, looking at everyone.  
"Okay, then." said Trevor. They walked to the van, and Trevor drove them home, the meeting wasn't as long as they thought it would be, but they were still hungry, so Trevor cooked everyone breakfast, and once they were done, he went up to Frisk and Asriel and said, "I think now is a good time to talk."  
Frisk looked up and understood what he meant. "Come on, Asriel." Frisk said, grabbing Asriel's hand, so he doesn't run away.  
"Do you have to hold my hand?" Asriel asked, blushing.  
"It makes me feel less nervous." Frisk answered, looking nervous.  
"I understand." Asriel said, walking with him.  
Trevor opened the door to his office, and had the two take a seat. "Alright, now I'm going to tell you my diagnosis for you two, okay?" Trevor asked.  
"Okay." Frisk answered.  
"Asriel, after watching your actions for a little bit, and from what I gathered from my notes, I concluded that you have a major guilt complex, now it's normal to feel regret but yours is pretty heavy, so I will do whatever I can to help you." Trevor said, giving Asriel's diagnosis.  
"Okay, thanks." Asriel said, looking down.  
"Trevor, I want to help him too." Frisk said, with determination.  
"That is fine, I get the feeling he will be needing you soon, so keep an eye on him." Trevor said, admiring Frisk's determination.  
"I will."  
"But Frisk, you also need help as well, I know you were a neglected child, and I fear that it goes deeper than that, does it?" Trevor asked.  
"Promise me you won't tell anyone." Frisk said, looking sad.  
Trevor looked at Asriel and said, "We promise."  
"Well when I was younger, my Mom would only ignore me and do whatever she wanted, I didn't have good clothes for the weather, and I was always alone, but when I turned 7, she started beating me for no reason…" Frisk stopped, he was now crying on Asriel's shoulder who was shocked, but didn't show it, and it was the same with Trevor.  
"You can stop there, Frisk…" said Trevor, not wanting to bring back anymore memories.  
*sob* "Thank you." Frisk said, sniffling.  
"Hey don't worry, it's not your fault." Trevor said, gently putting his hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, you said we needed clothes, can we go get some now?" Asriel asked.  
"It's up to you, Frisk." Trevor said.  
"I want to get other clothes, as well as a haircut." Frisk said, trying to stop crying.  
"Alright, let's go then." Trevor said, as he took them to his car, and went to the mall, to get them clothes.

Trevor was now in the clothes store with Frisk and Asriel, and they were picking out clothes they liked, and once they were done Trevor took Frisk to a barber shop, and paid for Frisk to have a haircut, Asriel got strange looks throughout the mall, but Frisk, who had now recovered, told him to ignore them, which he tried, but eventually he started hearing things like, "I can't believe the President is letting these things stay here."  
This upset Asriel, and Frisk grabbed his hand and said, "Asriel, don't listen to them, they're just being paranoid."  
"It still hurts, you know" said Asriel, looking sad.  
But then Frisk was called and he went up to the chair, and his hair was now being cut. Asriel sat there and watch, and a person came up to him, and started threatening him, Trevor saw this and immediately said, "Leave him alone, he hasn't done anything to you, if you don't, I will inform security that you're harassing him, I am only warning you once…" Trevor was giving a serious look, and the person backed away.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem, once Frisk is done with his haircut, we'll leave." Trevor said.  
"You're a good person, but as for me…" Asriel began to say.  
"Asriel, what you did as Flowey is all in the past, don't worry about it anymore." Trevor said, looking at him.  
"I'll try, but it's hard…" Asriel said, looking at Trevor.  
"I know…"  
After that Trevor stayed with Asriel, and they waited for Frisk, once he was done, he showed himself to them both. "Not bad." Trevor said.  
"I think it suits you." Asriel said.  
"Thank you, I always did think it was a bit long, but I didn't want too short." Frisk said, now with a hairstyle that didn't go past his neck, but was right at the nape of it, and was a little shorter in width.  
"Okay, now that this done, let's get you both home, I'll stop somewhere quick on the way, and once you guys are done eating, I want you both to go straight to bed, we will be getting your school supplies tomorrow." said Trevor, now leaving the mall.  
"Does this mean that school is starting soon?" Frisk asked.  
"It has already started, so you guys will be a bit behind, but nothing too bad." Trevor answered.  
"I'm kind of nervous." Asriel said.  
"Don't worry, just stick with Frisk and you'll be fine." Trevor said, now entering his car.  
"Okay."  
Trevor then took them to a fast food restaurant, and took them home, they then ate their food, and went straight to bed, just like he told them, and Trevor went to his room and got out a photo of him holding Frisk as a baby.  
"I'm not going to fail this time." said Trevor, remembering someone he failed to protect just half a year ago.  
Trevor had his own problems, but he was trying to let things go, but it was incredibly hard for him. "I will not fail again!" Trevor said, in a whisper.  
"It's late, I need to get some sleep." Trevor then got into his bed, and took a look at another photo, but before Trevor could get a good look he fell asleep, into a deep deep sleep, his dreams were memories of the past, memories of a time he doesn't want to forget, yet still regrets what happened.

End of Chapter 3.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this one was pretty predictable, but I wanted to put in some slight Asriel and Frisk action, while setting up each of the conflicts, if you haven't figured it out yet, I will tell you.

Asriel's conflict is that he regrets everything he had done when he was Flowey.  
Frisk's conflict is that he is struggling to let go of his past.  
Trevor's conflict is that he wants to protect Frisk from danger, but is haunted by an event where he failed to protect someone.

Next time, I will be focusing on Asriel's adjustment to school life, how he is treated there, and how it ties in to his regrets.  
I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I will see you later.


	4. Asriel's Favorite Place

A/N: I do not own Undertale, Toby fox does.

* * *

Asriel and Frisk were once again, woken up by Trevor, and he told them, "Guys, your school supplies just arrive, you should come down and check it out."

"Okay." They both said.

They went down stairs and saw an open box, they looked inside and saw everything that they needed.

"This is amazing, but what school are we going to?" Frisk asked.

Trevor look at him and said, "Central Elementary."

"Central Elementary?" Frisk questioned. "Never heard of it."

"It was recently built, you'll both start tomorrow." Trevor said, making sure they are prepared.

"T-Tomorrow?" Asriel questioned. Asriel was frightened about starting school, while he was thankful that he was with Frisk, he is weak in his current form, so if someone wanted to bully him, not only was he an easy target, but he couldn't fight back.

"Asriel, if someone tries to hurt you and Frisk is not there, just run and find help." Trevor suggested.

"I'm not leaving his side, I won't let him get hurt." Frisk said, showing his trademark determination.

Asriel always did admire Frisk's determination, but he also liked how kind he was, the fact that he reseted so many times just to save him, shows how he determined he is, although most people would just call him stubborn. "Thank you, Frisk"

"Not a problem, Asriel." Frisk said, smiling.

"Alright, let's go meet your teachers." Toriel said, entering the living room.

Frisk and Asriel looked at her confused.

"You need to meet with your teachers." Trevor explained.

"What's Asgore doing?" Frisk asked.

"He's getting ready." Toriel answered "Speak of the DREAMER!"

Trevor looked at Toriel, and he said bluntly, "Toriel, that was just not good."

"It was only a joke, you don't have to be a stickler." Toriel said, giving Trevor a hard time.

"I'm the one driving." Trevor said, reminding her that he was the one who offered to take them, so they didn't have to walk.

"He's got a point, Tori." Asgore said, who had just entered the room, and heard Toriel's tasteless joke.

"I thought I told you not to call me Tori?" Toriel asked, remind him not to call her Tori.

"Sorry." Asgore said, forgetting that she doesn't want him to call her that.

"It's fine, just don't do it out in public." Toriel said, not wanting people to think that he and her are back together, that would probably take another year or so to get to that point.

"Why?" Asgore asked.  
 _"People will say you're in love."_ Trevor sang, answering his question, while referencing "Oklahoma!"

"Is that from a musical?" Frisk asked.

"Yes, it is from "Oklahoma" Trevor answered.

"Do you have these musicals?" Asriel asked, curious to know if he has them.

"I was in the Drama department back in college, and we did all of Rodger and Hammerstein's works, they were kind enough to give me a professional recording of each of them, because I played the main male lead in all of them. Trevor answered.

"I thought you had a good voice." Frisk said, impressed that Trevor can sing.

"Thank you, I was in the choir all throughout junior high and high school." Trevor stated.

"Will you get these recordings, so we can watch them?" Asriel asked, wanting to watch them.

"Yeah sure." Trevor answered smiling.

"Awesome!"

"But we have to meet your teachers first." Trevor stated.

"Okay…" Asriel said, disappointed.

"What other musicals did you perform in?" Frisk asked.

"Ordinary Days and Les Miserables." Trevor answered, bringing up a couple more. "I was Marius in Les Mis, and I was Jason in Ordinary Days, I got recording for those as well."

"Cool." Frisk said, impressed that he was an actor in college.

"shouldn't you guys be going?" Sans asked, coming out of nowhere.

"Mornin' Sans." Trevor said, not fazed by the fact that Sans literally appeared out of nowhere.

"You still use those shortcuts?" Frisk asked.

"yes i do, kid." Sans answered, winking.

"Alright, let's go." Trevor said, as he walked out the door with everyone, including Sans, following behind. "You coming as well, Sans?"

"no, just thought i see you guys out." Sans answered.

"Alright then." Trevor said, getting inside the car along with everyone.

Trevor started the car, and drove to the school, it was 15 minute drive and he had "Oklahoma" playing as he drove, and when he got there, the song "Kansas City" had ended. Asriel got out of the car, he was incredibly nervous, but Frisk put his hand on his shoulder to reassure him that everything is going to be okay, they went to the entrance and saw two people standing at the there.

"Are you the Principle, Brian Derosa?" Asgore asked.

"Indeed I am." Brian answered. Brian had a polo shirt, and khaki pants on, and he had grey hair, and a mustache, he gave the impression of someone kind, yet stern.

"This is my son, Asriel…" Asgore introduced. He and his friend, Frisk are supposed to be going to this school.

"I am aware, don't you worry Mr. Dreemur, I will make sure your son is in good hands." Brian said, reassuring Asgore.

"I'm Toriel, it's nice to meet you." Toriel said, introducing herself. "Believe it or not,but I always wanted to be a teacher."

"I could believe it, you have the qualities for one." said a woman, who was behind Brian.

"Are you our teacher?" Frisk asked.

"Yes" she answered. "I'm Anna McPike, I look forward to working with both of you."

Anna was fairly young, in her mid 30s, she had a black shirt, with a long black and white skirt, and she gave the impression of someone who loved her job, and the students she worked with.

"It's been awhile, Anna." Trevor said, remembering when he had her back when he was in 2nd grade.

"It has Trevor, how have you been?" Anna asked, reminiscing the time Trevor was her student.

"Good, even better now that Frisk and his friends are staying with me." Trevor answered, smiling.

"Trevor, how do you know her?" Frisk asked.

"Trevor was my student when he was your age, Frisk." Anna answered.

"Really?" Asriel asked.

"Yeah, you two are in good hands." Trevor said, smiling.

"Trevor, I thought this school was new?" Toriel asked.

"Toriel, this school is new in name only, it has been refurbished and modernized in order to fit with the times." Anna answered.

It's a lot bigger then I remember it." Trevor said, feeling nostalgic

"Rest assured, this is the same elementary school you went to." Anna stated.

"Yeah, but back then it was call, Bel-Air." Trevor said.  
*laughs* "Yeah, it wasn't the most original name." Anna said, smiling.

"Can we go inside now?" Asriel asked, anxiously.

"Yes we can." Brian answered.

They walked around the school, first stopping at Anna's classroom.

"Glad to see the room didn't change." Trevor said, looking around.

"I understand you're going to be the boy's counselor?" Anna asked

"That is right." Trevor answered, watching the two look around, while Asgore and Toriel talked with Brian.

"I read their files, those poor kids have been through alot" Anna said, frowning. "Trevor, if there is anything I can do for them, just let me know, I want to help them."

"Then can you make sure that they don't get bullied?" Trevor asked. Trevor has a strong opinion against bullies, and has always detested them.

"Of course."

"Thank you, Anna." Trevor said.

"Hey Ms. McPike, is this Trevor?" Frisk asked.

"Yes that is." Anna answered, smiling.

Trevor came up and looked at the photo, it was a photo of him grinning wide along with his other classmates.

"Wow, you were adorable back then." Frisk said, teasing.

"Hey!" Trevor exclaimed. "I was more than just adorable."

"You were definitely a cute kid back then, Trevor." Anna said.

"Thank you." Trevor said, he then looked at Asriel and saw that he was enamored on how big the school was. "Asriel, get over here."

"Coming" Asriel came and they showed him the photo of Trevor's class. "Wow, you look really happy." Asriel said, feeling envious.

"Well, at the end of the year, this will be you, I guarantee it." Trevor said, patting his head.

"Thank you, Trevor" Asriel said, smiling."

"Should I continue the tour?" Anna asked."

"Yes." Trevor answered.

They walked around the entire school, showing the boy's the gym, the music room, the cafeteria, the nurse's office, and lastly the main office. Asgore and Toriel were done chatting with Brian, and now wanted to talk with Trevor.

"Trevor, I understand that you are concerned that Asriel and Frisk will get bullied, correct?" Brian asked.

"Correct." Trevor answered.

"Well, I want you to know that I'll try to keep them protected from it, but understand that I can't always be there for them." Brian said, being honest.

"I know, neither can I." Trevor said, understanding the situation.

"I just wanted make sure we understood each other." Brian said.

"No need to worry." Trevor said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Derosa."

"See you tomorrow, Dr. Goodman." Brian said, showing his respect for authority.

"Just Trevor is fine." Trevor said.

"Then you can call me, Brian." Brian said, understanding that he prefers to go by first name basis.

"See you later, Brian." Trevor said, as he walked out the door.

"I'll see the both of you tomorrow." Anna said to the kids.

"Bye." They both said.

"Ready to go?" Asgore asked.

"Ready... let's go." Trevor answered.

They exited the school, and got into Trevor's car, and headed home.

When they got home, Frisk went over the school rules with Asriel to make sure that he doesn't get in trouble, they went over it for about 15 minutes, when Trevor came in and said," Hey, I promised that I show you guys a musical, and I am a man of my word, so take a break from that and follow me."

Frisk looked at Asriel, and he looked like he needed a break. "Come on Asriel, we need to do something else anyway." Frisk said, smiling gently at Asriel.

"Okay, I was getting tired of going over the school rules, anyway." Asriel said, relieved to be done.  
"Sorry, it's just I don't want you to get in trouble." Frisk said, feeling bad.

Asriel noticed that he felt bad and said, "It's okay, I appreciate how much you care."

"Thank you." Frisk said.

They walked to the living room, and everyone was out of their rooms, they wanted to watch a musical as well. "Alright, let's start with Oklahoma." Trevor said, putting the disc of the college production DVD.

"Everyone was impressed by how good the musical was, except Trevor who stated, "If you think this is good, their later works are even better."

They got past the first act and the Entracte was playing, they took this time to give out each of their thoughts. "I like how the girl, Loraine, is dealing with the crisis of two men, Curly, the man she is in love with, and Jud, the man she is afraid of." Toriel said, expressing her opinion so far.

"I think that Jud, is an interesting villain, the song he sang by himself showed how much of a potential threat he is." Asgore said, acknowledging Jud, the main antagonist.

"Lonely Room." Trevor said, giving the name of Jud's solo. "Yeah he's crazy, just wait for act II."  
Trevor suggested.

"i think that songs are very catchy, and that it's story is very interesting." Sans said, lazily.

"COME ON SANS, GIVE THE ACTORS SOME CREDIT FOR BEING ABLE TO ALL THAT DANCING." Papyrus said, mentioning the choreography.

"but you just did."

"OH…"

"I think that Will fellow is dedicated at being with that Ado Annie girl, despite her being a flirt, also that song he sang looked like fun." Undyne said, mentioning Will, and "Kansas City."  
"That song is called, Kansas City." Trevor said, pausing the recording as the Entracte just ended.

"I'm envy that Annie can be so flirtatious and wild, despite knowing that she shouldn't, but she just _cain't say no."_ Alphys said, singing the chorus of Annie's solo, "Cain't Say No."

"I see what you did there." Trevor said. "Frisk, Asriel… what do you two think?"

"I think that it looks like fun." Frisk said, enjoying the show.

"Can you teach us how to sing?" Asriel asked, his eyes sparkeling.

"I'll ask you're music teacher tomorrow." Trevor said, smiling.

"Awesome!" Frisk said, and high fives Asriel.

"Alright, on with the show." Trevor said, pressing the play button.

They were enjoying it lot more, now that stakes were high for the characters, and they were all happy to see Loraine and Curly confess, although Trevor found it weird, because this wasn't the film they were watching, it was a college production, so they were basically watching him kiss a girl, but they didn't care, the play went on and when it finished they were impressed on how good it was.

"that was a productive day for me, i'm going to bed…" Sans said, going upstairs.

"IT WAS REALLY GOOD, TREVOR." Papyrus said, following Sans.

"Trevor, thank you for beating those songs into my head." Undyne said, humming Kansas City.

"This was a nice change for me, the only thing I usually watch is anime." Alphys said, following Undyne.

Asgore and Toriel, both liked the production, but they wanted to go to bed, so they went upstairs.

"Frisk, Asriel, you two should go to bed as well, you have school tomorrow…" Trevor said, patting their heads.

"We know…" Frisk said, groggy.

"Trevor, I'm kinda thirsty, do you have milk?" Asriel asked.

"Sorry, no." Trevor answered. "I don't like milk, I think the taste is bland, but I do have apple juice if you want that instead."

"I'll take that." Asriel said.

"I'll have some too." Frisk said.

"Alright, you two go put your pajamas on, and I will be up with is soon." Trevor said, sending them off to be.

Trevor went into the kitchen, got a couple of glasses, and poured apple juice into them, he then headed upstairs, went into their room, and gave them each a glass.

"Thanks Trevor." Asriel said, grabbing the glass.

"You would be a good father." Frisk said.

"I'm only treating you both like you're my little brothers" Trevor explained.

"If that's you being an older brother, then I am curious to see you as a father." Asriel said.

"I'm only 19." Trevor stated. "I do want kids, but not now, in a few more years."

"Okay." They both said, finishing their glassed.

"I got them." Trevor said, grabbing the glassed. "Good night."

And Trevor turned off the light, and closed the door.

"Asriel, you're shaking again." Frisk said.

"Sorry, I think I am afraid of the dark." Asriel said, scared to fall asleep.

"That's okay, but nothing is going to hurt you as long as I'm here to protect you." Frisk said, still tired.

"Thank you, and goodnight." Asriel said, feeling better.

"No problem…" Frisk said, soon drifting off to sleep.

Asriel woke up, and saw that everything was a desolate wasteland, devoid of life.

"Where am I?" Asriel asked, himself.

"You're on the surface.." A voice answered.

"What…? but it was so beautiful here, what on earth happen, where is everyone?!" Asriel asked, in a panic.

"They're all dead." They answered.

"No… You're lying!" Asriel shouted.

"Take a look for yourself…" The voice said, showing the dead bodies of his friends.

"No…" Asriel said, in shock.

"Don't worry, Asriel…" they said. "You still have me, don't you remember your best friend?" They asked.

They then showed themselves to be none other than… "Chara?" Asriel questioned.

"That's right…" Chara said, smiling.

Chara may look innocent, but under that innocent look of child, was the mind of a demon.

"Did you do all of this?" Asriel asked, accusingly.

"No, my dear friend…" Chara answered.

"Lier!" Asriel shouted, in tears.

"I'm not lying, Asriel…" Chara said, expression unchanging. "But I do know who did it,"

"Who?"

Chara started smiling wider, and his true colors were about to show. "It… was… you."

"Me? Asriel questioned, in disbelief.

"Yes…" Chara answered. I SAVED over the file, and there can be no more RESETS, and it was all because of you, you looked like you were having a good time, even Sans went down easy… Oh, and dear naive Frisk…"  
"NO!" Asriel shouted. "I would never hurt Frisk, not again!"

"You didn't just hurt him, you destroyed him… And he never even fought back, Asriel our plan has succeeded.

"No, I stopped you from killing those humans, and besides, I never wanted to destroy the world, even when I was Flowey!" Asriel yelled.

"Really?" Chara asked.

" H!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Asriel screamed, in agony.

Asriel woke to the see the the ceiling of his room, he looked at the clock.

5:30 AM

Asriel had a bad nightmare and he wanted to cry, but he didn't want to wake up Frisk, so he quietly got out of bed, and walked out of the room.

"What they say about old habits dying hard is true, I'm still waking up at 5:30 AM." Trevor said to himself. "Well, might as well get out of bed."

Trevor walked out of his room, and headed towards the living room, where he saw Asriel crying.

"Asriel, what's wrong? Trevor asked. "Why are you up so early?"

"I had a really scary nightmare." Asriel answered, in tears.

"Oh, I see…" Trevor said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Asriel wanted to share it with someone, so he told Trevor what his nightmare was about.

"So, you saw Chara come back to life, and he said that it was because you killed everyone?" Trevor questioned.

"Yes…" Asriel answered. Chara, never truly went away, he probably wanted to use Frisk for revenge, but Frisk's determination was stronger than his, so when he saved me, he should have moved on." Asriel explained, with the best of his ability.

Trevor hugged Asriel tightly, and said, "It's okay, you don't have to explain, it was all a nightmare, that's all it was."

*sob* "Trevor, I'm scared." Asriel said. "Please, help me."

"Just think of your favorite places." Trevor suggested.

"I never thought about them that much." Asriel said, sniffling.

"Well, now is the time, you probably been to them at least, I never been to any of my own favorite places, because I couldn't find the door, or they were all in my dreams." Trevor said, being honest.

Asriel, then saw a piano in the corner, Trevor noticed where his attention was at, and he went up to the piano, and started playing a song from Ordinary Days.

" _On this block, there's a garden._

 _Tucked away behind this carriage house._

 _I can see it from the window._

 _Stretching toward the sidewalk._

 _And though I look there every day._

 _I've never found the entrance_

 _To this perfect little place I'd like to go_

 _But still, it's one of my favorite places_

 _One of my most favorite places_

 _A patch of green I've only seen from much too far away"_

" _When I was five or six,_

 _I started drawing crayon colored pictures_

 _Of a magic land that floated high above the treetops_

 _And every night I'd fall asleep and dream that I could fly there_

 _That I'd built this floating kingdom in the sky_

 _And still, I try 'cause it is one of my favorite places_

 _One of my most favorite places_

 _But here's the twist, it can't exist. So why do I keep thinking that it does?"_

" _All my life, I've imagined all these places_

 _Sketching each and every blueprint in my mind_

 _And all I want is someone who can help me_

 _Reach these places that I dream about_

 _But never seem to find_

 _Because all of my favorite places_

 _All of my most favorite places_

 _Are places that I've never been"_

Trevor hesitated singing this part, because it reminded him of someone, but he wanted to sing the entire song, so he kept going.

" _I wake up to that woman sleeping well into the morning_

 _I like watching how the sunlight trickles down her shoulder_

 _And though I've tried so many times to tell her that I love her_

 _I haven't found a way inside her heart_

 _And it is one of my favorite places_

 _One of my most favorite places_

 _One more favorite place I've never been."_

Asriel, felt much better now, hearing Trevor singing cleared his head, although he could tell that he was nearly hitting the top of his range, but he didn't care.

"That was good, Trevor." Asriel said.

"Even if you never been there, that doesn't mean it still can't be your favorite place, so what's your favorite place?" Trevor asked.

Asriel thought long and hard about this, and in the end he came up with one.

"There's this area in the Underground, in the Waterfall area, there is this statue that is being rained on, well when you give it an umbrella, a melody plays that sorta goes like this…"

*hums melody*

"I remember my Mom used to hum that melody a lot, when I was little, and my Dad decided to make that statue, and he placed it there, he took me there one day and he told me it's secret, and I would sneak out and place and umbrella in it's hand just to hear that melody, it always calmed my nerves… I think that is one of my favorite places."

"Can you hum the melody again?" Trevor asked, and he did so. "You got a good voice."

"I was only humming…" Asriel said.

"Doesn't matter, it sounded good." Trevor said, as he faced the piano again.

"Does it go like this?" Trevor asks, as he play the melody on his piano.

"Yes."

"Does it have a name?" Trevor asked, as he continued playing.

"No…"

"I think "Memory" sounds good, don't you?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, it does."

Trevor kept playing, and the familiar song woke someone up, and this someone, was Frisk.

"Hey Frisk." Asriel said.

Frisk was wondering why they were up early, but he decided to leave it alone.

"I remember that melody." Frisk said, reminiscing about the statue with the umbrella that he gave.

"We've named it, "Memory." Trevor said, still playing.

"That's a good name." Frisk said.

Trevor then looked at the time, and it was now six-o'clock, so he stopped playing to tell them, "You guys got to get ready for school."

"Yeah, let's get cleaned up Asriel." Frisk said, grabbing his hand.

Asriel said nothing, and went back upstairs, took a bath, and put on different clothes, a blue polo shirt, and khaki pants, while Frisk had on a purple T-shirt, and blue shorts. The school they were going to didn't have a dress code, so they wore what they thought was appropriate, they then headed downstairs to the kitchen, and saw that Trevor cooked them breakfast, which was eggs and bacon.

"Thanks Trevor" Frisk said, then started eating.

"Hey Trevor, thanks for keeping me company…" Asriel said.

"No problem." Trevor said, smiling eating his own breakfast.

"Anyway, why were you up so early?" Frisk asked.

"I had a nightmare, Frisk…" Asriel told Frisk about his nightmare.

"You okay?" Frisk asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Trevor was up early as well, and he kept me company, and even sang to me." Asriel answered. "Speaking of which, why were you up so early?"

"Force of habit, when I got my driver's license in high school, and even before then, I made it a habit to wake up at 5:30 every school day, so I could get ready and have food in my stomach, and not risk running late." Trevor answered.

"Wow." Frisk said.

"Old habits die hard." Trevor said, looking at the clock, it was 6:30.

School started in about an hour and fifteen minutes, so they talked for another 30 minutes, and when it was about 7:00, they left.

Both Frisk and Asriel were about to start their first day in school, and they both wondered how kids would treat them, but they hoped that they could make friends, and not become outcasts, in Asriel's case, but no matter what people would think of him, Frisk had already made the decision to stay by his side and be his friend, and he wasn't going to go back on that decision, not now, not ever.

End of Chapter 4.

* * *

A/N: Okay, now I'm learning the magic that is spacing, and it had helped me keep track at what I am doing, does this mean I will go back and do that for my other stories?

No, I want to be able to show how I improved over time, and plus I actually kinda like the wall of text my Digimon Re-imagining got going for it.

Speaking of which, I have decided to finish this story first before I continue that Re-imagining, as I want to have improved as a writer before I continue it, but don't worry, my ideas for the 2nd arc are clear, and I know what I want to do for Arc 3, I just need an idea of how to present it.

Anyway, next chapter will actually deal with Asriel's first day at school, and I hope to at least show how far his guilt complex goes, then conclude his arc the very next, then start Trevor's and Frisk's arc, which I've decided are going to coincide.

I hope you're enjoying the story so far.

Until then, see you later.

(Reviews are appreciated, and if I need something to improve on, don't be afraid to call me out, just be constructive about it.)


	5. School Life & Bullies

A/N: I do not own Undertale. Toby Fox does.

* * *

They arrived at Central Elementary, and they all walked in to see their teacher.

"This is where we part ways, I got to get my office situated, I will you both at lunch." Trevor said, stopping at the front office.

"Okay." Frisk said.

"See you later." Asriel said.

"Come, you two." Anna said, walking them to class.

"You two wait here." Anna said, walking into her classroom. "Class, if I may have your attention, I would like to say that we have two new students, now one them is a bit different, but he is a kind boy, so be sure to make them feel welcome."

"Yes, Ms. McPike!" The class said, in unison.

"Alright, now you can come in." Anna called.

Both Frisk and Asriel walked in, Frisk seemed to look familiar to the class, but he didn't get nearly as much attention as Asriel did, who was looking down.

"Now, both of you introduce yourself. Anna said, allowing them to tell the class their names.

"My name is Frisk, and I'm the human that appeared with the Monsters from Mt. Ebbot, I hope that you accept them into society, and I hope we can be friends."

"Your turn, Asriel…" Frisk whispered.

"You don't have to be afraid of them, they won't hurt you." Anna said. "Right?" She questioned, giving the class a glare.

"Yes ma'am!" The class immediately said.

"M-My name is Asriel Dreemur, I'm son of the ruler, Asgore Dreemur. I-I hope we can be friends, and that you can accept us into society."

"Good, now there are two empty chairs right where Claire and Levi are." Anna said. "Claire and Levi will you please raise your hands."

Two children raise their hands, and Frisk and Asriel went to that table and took a seat.

"Now, I have to get your assignments ready, so talk while you can." Anna said, going to her desk.

"It's nice to meet you both, my name is Claire." Claire said, introducing yourself.

"I'm Frisk, it's nice to meet you." Frisk said, shaking her hand.

"I'm Asriel, it's nice to meet you." Asriel said, shyly.

"Hey, you can shake my hand too, if you want." Claire offered.

Asriel accepted and shook her hand, and smiled.

"There you go, a smile suits you much better." Claire said.

Claire had a red button up shirt, and blue jeans, as well as short red hair.

"I'm Levi, it's nice to meet you." Levi said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Levi." Frisk said, shaking his hand.

Levi turned his attention to Asriel, and asked, "Are you real?"

"Yes." Asriel said, nervously.

"This is cool, I never thought I would actually meet a monster." Levi said, happily surprised. "It's nice to meet you, Asriel."

"Likewise." Asriel said.

"So… I understand why Asriel didn't, but why are you just now starting school if you were born and raised here, Frisk?" Claire asked.

"I'm sorry, but that's a subject I don't want to talk about." Frisk said, looking down.

"I understand…" Claire said. "If you don't want to talk about it then I'll leave it be."

"Same with me." Levi said.

Levi had a dark blue T-shirt, with black pants on, and had brown hair.

"Thank you both for understanding." Frisk said.

"Asriel, don't be afraid to talk, we won't bite." Levi said, smiling.

"Sorry, I'm just a little shy." Asriel said. "I'm not used to socializing with any other humans, besides Frisk and his cousin, Trevor."

"That's fine, but we do want to be your friends." Claire said.

"You do?" Asriel asked. "Thank you very much."

"No problem." Levi said, giving a thumbs up.

"Alright, class you've had your fun, but now we must get onto learning, we'll be starting with Math." Anna said, giving each student the assignment.

"Let me know when you need help." Frisk whispered.

"I will." Asriel whispered back.

Class went by without a hitch. Frisk was able to understand what they were doing, and Asriel didn't have a hard time understanding it either. It was now time for lunch, the entire class lined up and walked towards the cafeteria, where they saw Trevor with two lunches for them.

"Claire, Levi…" Frisk said, "Me and Asriel are going to go sit with my cousin at that table, if you want you can join us."

"Sure." said Levi.

"Are you okay with it, Asriel?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it." Asriel answered.

"Alright then." Claire said, getting in the lunch line, along with Levi.

Frisk and Asriel walked over to Trevor, and he showed them what he made, it was pizza that was recently cooked, and along with it was Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie.

"I made the pizza, and Toriel gave this me an hour ago." Trevor explained. "She said, that you two really enjoy it, and she just felt like cooking it."

"Well that was nice of Mom." Asriel said, enjoying the smell.

"Yeah it was." Frisk said.

Then both Levi and Claire came up to their table and sat down with them.

"These are the kids you were talking to earlier, right?" Trevor asked. "My name is Trevor Goldman, and I'm Frisk's cousin."

"I'm Claire, it's nice to meet you Trevor."

"Name's Levi, pleasure to meet you."

"Wow, it's your first day and you already made two friends, let's hope you don't make any enemies." Trevor said.

"So do I…" Frisk said, enjoying his food.

"Frisk, I heard that you didn't kill a single thing down there, is that true?" Levi asked, curious.

"Yeah it is." Frisk answered.

"How come, you were in danger weren't you?" Claire asked.

"Yeah I was, but I'm a pacifist, and I didn't want to hurt anybody, so I just tried talking to them, or doing other things." Frisk answered.

"Yeah, he even saved everyone in the Underground, due to his determination." Asriel said, smiling.

"So, he was incredibly stubborn." Levi said, bluntly.

"Yeah… that is another way of putting it." Trevor said, looking at Levi.

"Uh oh…" Claire said, seeing someone coming their way.

"What is it?" Frisk asked.

"It's Jason, he's a big bully who picks on anyone who's even a little different." Levi answered.

"Sounds like trouble…" Trevor said.

The boy, named Jason, who was at least 9, came over to their table, and rudely said, "A monster eating like a human, what a joke."

Asriel looked down, upset that he had meet someone like him.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Frisk said, in defence of his friend.

"Sit down, or you'll get it." Jason threatened.

"You're not the boss of him, Jason!" Levi said, angrily.

"Can't you just leave Asriel alone, you already dealt enough damage to others, don't you feel bad?!" Claire asked, angrily.

"No." Jason answered. "Now look here, monster."

Asriel reluctantly looked at him.

"Quit pretending you're one of us, I bet you hurt a fair share of people, and you just laughed as they were in pain, well guess what, I'm going to hurt you so badly you won't even be able to get up!" Jason threatened.

"Alright kid, that's enough!" Trevor said, giving a serious expression. "Now, I'm just give you a warning, if you harm Asriel then I'll have you severely punished, so you better just get used to him, because he and his people are not going anywhere, now if you'll excuse us."

Trevor gave an expression that told them to ignore him, Jason walked off, and went back to his own table.

"He always like that?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately…" Levi answered.

"Asriel, you need to be careful around him, or he will hurt you, the last kid he beat up, had to be put in the hospital." Claire warned.

"Asriel, should we tell them the differences?" Frisk asked.

"I would recommend telling them, me and Frisk can't always protect you." Trevor suggested.

"Alright." Asriel said, looking at them.

So Frisk, Asriel, and Trevor told Levi and Claire about how Humans and Monsters are different, such as the SOUL, the Monsters magical abilities, and the fact that when a monster doesn't want to fight and the aggressor had full intention of harming them, then they are likely going to die.

"Hold on, are you saying that Jason will most likely kill Asriel if he get's in a room on his own!?" Levi asked.

"Not intentionally, but the Monsters are not very strong, and Asriel doesn't want to fight at all making him very vulnerable." Trevor answered.

"Trevor, thank you for telling us this." Claire said, thankful for knowing this.

"You're welcome."

"Alright Frisk, we'll help you keep him safe, but just be careful around Jason, I don't think you can talk to him." Levi said, serious.

"I know." Frisk said, worried. "But if I can't talk to him, then I'll just keep him and Asriel as far away as possible."

"You know, for a bunch of eight year olds, you guys tend to be pretty mature, for Frisk and Asriel it makes since, but you two…" Trevor said, noting how mature Claire and Levi act.

"My Dad's a cop, so he tells me what's right and wrong." Claire explained.

"I have a 4-year old younger brother, and I try to be a good example around him." Levi explained.

"That makes since." Trevor said. "Lunch break is over, now go have fun outside, I'll see you in the music room later."

"It was nice meeting you, Trevor." Claire said, shaking his hand.

"Let's meet again some time." Levi said, also shaking his hand.

"Asriel, do you like playing outside?" Frisk asked.

"A little…" Asriel answered.

"Alright, since you two are new, you're going to pick the game we play." Levi said, smiling.

They headed outside for recess, and Frisk and Asriel were trying to decide what they wanted to play.

"As much as I don't want to ask, but what did you do with Chara?" Frisk asked reluctantly.

"We didn't play any games, we mostly just did our own thing." Asriel answered.

"How about we just play on the playground?" Frisk asked.

"Okay, let's go tell them." Asriel said, walking towards Claire and Levi.

"Claire, Levi, me and Asriel want to play on the playground." Frisk said, to his new friends.

"Alright." Levi said, happily.

"Let's go then!" Claire said, excitedly.

So they all ran to the playground, they got on the swings, went down the slides, ran around, and were being kids, while for Claire and Levi, this was normal, for Frisk and Asriel, it was something new.

" _This feels so great, is this what it feels like to have fun?"_ Frisk thought.

" _It's been so long, I forgotten what having fun really is."_ Asriel thought.

Then all the sudden they hear someone call out Frisk's name.

"Hey, Frisk!"

Frisk turned to where the voice was coming from, and it was the Monster Kid that Frisk met in Snowdin, and became friends with in Waterfall.

"Who's that?" Levi asked.

"I've never asked his name, but I met him Underground." Frisk answered, going to where Monster Kid was, which was behind the school fence.

"I never asked your name." Frisk said.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you." Monster Kid said.

"So, what is it?" Frisk asked, curious.

"It's Dahou." He answered.

"Long time no see, Dahou." Frisk said, smiling.

"I still owe you from saving me back then." Dahou said. "Who are these people?"

"I'm Asriel Dremmurr." Asriel said, introducing himself.

"I know you, you were the prince of monsters." Dahou said, happily.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you know about that." Asriel said, surprised.

"Hey, school may be boring, but there are at least something's I find interesting, history just happens to be one of them." Dahou said. "Hey, you have two human friends with you…"

"I'm Levi and this is Claire, I overheard your name is Dahou, interesting name you got there." Levi said, smiling.

"Well I can't say the same about yours." Dahou stated.

"Yeah, our names are pretty boring." Claire said.

"Well, I gotta go." Dahou said, about to run off. "I'm not supposed to be here, I snuck out in order to look around the neighborhood."

Dahou then started running off, but not before tripping and getting back unfazed, and continued running.

"Is he okay?" Claire asked, concerned. "I noticed he doesn't have any arms, so he can't break his fall.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem to faze him." Frisk said, smiling.

Then the bell rang, and they needed to get back to class.

"Come on, Frisk!" Levi said, running back to class.

They headed back to class and they started the next lesson.

Once the lesson was done, they headed to the music room, where they met the music teacher, Barbara Scott, she was middle aged but had a kind demeanor, and right next to her was Trevor, with music sheets in his hand.

"Good afternoon everyone, I like to introduce one of my old students, Trevor Goldman, and he will like to teach you the basics of singing." Barbara said.

"You can sing, Trevor?" Claire asked.

"Been in choir all through junior high and high school, got interested in musical theatre in my junior year, and have been in plenty of college productions." Trevor answered.

"How are you going to teach us?" Levi asked, curious.

"Well, telling you will be boring, so Ms. Scott if you would please play the song."  
"You got it." Barbara said, playing the song "Do-Re-Mi" from Sound of Music.

 _Let's start at the very beginning_

 _A very good place to start_

 _When you read you begin with A-B-C_

 _When you sing you begin with do-re-mi_

 _Do-re-mi, do-re-mi_

 _The first three notes just happen to be_

 _Do-re-mi, do-re-mi_

 _[Trevor:]_

 _Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti_

 _[spoken]_

 _Let's see if I can make it easier_

 _Do, a deer, a female deer_

 _Re, a drop of golden sun_

 _Mi, a name I call myself_

 _Fa, a long, long way to run_

 _So, a needle pulling thread_

 _La, a note to follow So_

 _Ti, a drink with jam and bread_

 _That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh)_

Alright, now try and follow along." Trevor said, and continued singing being joined, by Frisk, Asriel, Claire, and Levi.

 _Do, a deer, a female deer_

 _Re, a drop of golden sun_

 _Mi, a name I call myself_

 _Fa, a long, long way to run_

 _So, a needle pulling thread_

 _La, a note to follow So_

 _Ti, a drink with jam and bread_

 _That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh)_

 _Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do_

 _So-do!_

"Now, do re mi fa so and so forth are basically the notes you use to sing in order to make a song, kind of like this…" Trevor said, and started singing.

 _So Do La Fa Mi Do Re_

"Now you try." Trevor suggested.

 _So Do La Fa Mi Do Re_

 _So Do La Ti Do Re Do_

 _So Do La Ti Do Re Do_

"Now, put it all together."

 _So Do La Fa Mi Do Re, So Do La Ti Do Re Do_

"Good!" Trevor exclaimed

"But it doesn't mean anything." Claire said.

"So we put in words. One word for every note. Like this."

 _When you know the notes to sing_

 _You can sing most anything_

 _Together!_

 _When you know the notes to sing_

 _You can sing most anything_

 _Do, a deer, a female deer_

 _Re, a drop of golden sun_

 _Mi, a name I call myself_

 _Fa, a long, long way to run_

 _So, a needle pulling thread_

 _La, a note to follow So_

 _Ti, a drink with jam and bread_

 _That will bring us back to Do_

 _Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do_

 _Do Ti La So Fa Mi Re_

"Now, let me hear you guys sing separately." Trevor suggested.

He heard that Claire can hit the mezzo range, so he assigns her to singing Do Mi Mi, Levi was pretty low, so he had him sing Mi So So, Frisk was assigned to Re Fa Fa, and Asriel was assigned to La Ti Ti.

 _Do Mi Mi_

 _Mi So So_

 _Re Fa Fa_

 _La Ti Ti_

 _When you know the notes to sing_

 _You can sing most anything_

 _Do, a deer, a female deer_

 _Re, a drop of golden sun_

 _Mi, a name I call myself_

 _Fa, a long, long way to run_

 _So, a needle pulling thread_

 _La, a note to follow So_

 _Ti, a drink with jam and bread_

 _That will bring us back to_

Trevor then sang the tonic triad, while the kids sang what was on the paper for them.

 _Do . . . So Do_

 _Re . . . La Fa_

 _Mi . . . Mi Do_

 _Fa . . . Re_

 _So . . . So Do_

 _La . . . La Fa_

 _Ti . . . La So Fa Mi Re_

 _Ti Do - oh - oh Ti Do - So Do_

"Wow, Trevor you've been practicing your range." Barbara said, impressed.

"Yeah, but my limit is high tenor." Trevor explained.

"Trevor, thanks for teaching us." Frisk said, happily.

Trevor just smiled back and patted his head.

"School get's out soon, you better get your stuff." Trevor said, deciding to wait outside.

Frisk and Asriel did so, and they looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:00, they said their goodbyes, and headed straight home.

"When we get home, I'm gonna show you Carousel and South Pacific." Trevor said, as he was driving.

When Trevor got home he noticed that Asriel looked down about something, Frisk noticed this as well and they confronted him about it.

"What's wrong, Asriel?" Trevor asked.

"I'm thinking that maybe I shouldn't be here." Asriel said, sadly.

"Don't say that..." Frisk said, sympathetically.

"Frisk, I hurt everyone including you, if I lose control of myself then I might hurt you, Levi, Claire, even Jason!" Asriel exclaimed. "I don't want that!"

"Listen Asriel, you are my patient and friend, and the last thing I'm want you to do is feel sorry for what you did, I don't want to fail you..." Trevor said, clenching his fists. "Not like before."

"Before?" Frisk and Asriel questioned.

"A few months ago, I had a client that I failed to protect, he was about your age and was on the way to recovery." Trevor told. "But then he was killed by someone who was trying to rob his family's house, and despite everything I did... I couldn't protect him..."

"Trevor..." Asriel looked down, and realized that Trevor was fighting his own demons. "I'm sorry, what would you have me do?"

"First off, try and make Jason see that Monsters deserve to be here, and secondly, let all your regrets go away and move on with your life." Trevor suggested.

"Alright, but it won't be easy." Asriel said. "But I will try to just forget about the past, and move on with my life."

"That's good, I will help you with both of these, I get the feeling that Jason isn't as bad as they say he is..." Frisk said. "I mean, if I could Undyne to be my friend, then I don't see why I shouldn't try to make Jason my friend."

"Yeah... I don't think he meant to hurt anybody, nobody is born to hurt, they got to be taught to hurt someone." Asriel said.

"I'll look up his family record you two just go inside, and I'll be right..." Trevor stopped as he noticed someone he thought he recognized, but they turned away to fast for him to get a good look. "On second thought, I'll just look it up his record here." Trevor said, not wanting to take the risk of that person being a threat.

Trevor, then walked inside with them, and he went to his office to look up Jason's family and saw that his father's side has a history of being prejudice, Trevor printed this information, and started thinking, " _Why is that bitch here, is she trying to take him back?" "Well, I not letting her near him, even if I have to..."_ Trevor stopped his thought right there, and realized that if the situation called for it, he would use brutality if it meant keeping them safe, Trevor knew he had to tell them, but not right now, he spent the rest of the day with everyone watching a couple of musicals, then he went to and old photo, Trevor shed a few tears, and put the photo away.

 _"It is very strange finding stuff from a lifetime ago, even though that was my life, but I feel like I need proof that my past was real, and out of all the things that picture is the only thing I can't let go of."_ Trevor thought to himself.

Trevor knew he couldn't forget about this person, but he did know that he can't let regret consume him, because he can't Frisk and Asriel, if he can't protect himself.

* * *

Yeah...

Asriel is not done yet, he will be next chapter, and Frisk will see someone he never wanted to see again, is it the person that Trevor saw?

What do you think?

Note: I did switch the ending of this chapter, as I found the old one unsatisfying, but don't worry I came up with an idea to finish Asriel's arc, and start on Frisk's arc.


	6. Dreams, Promises, and Forgiveness

A/N: For those who see this I changed the ending of the last chapter as I found it unsatisfying, well here is the conclusion to Asriel's arc, bit this just the beginning for Frisk. By the way I don't own Undertale.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the Monsters arrived to the surface, and so far things were going well, Congress has already passed most of the requested laws, and now Monsters are able to get jobs, run their own businesses, get a driver's licence, get married, (This does include interspecies relationship with Humans and Monsters) and the young Monsters are able to go to school, with these laws now in place, Papyrus is now in the process of getting a driver's licence, Sans is getting a motorcycle licence (...Okay) and a job, Undyne and Alphys are now engaged, Mettaton, who they haven't seen since they left Underground, is very popular on TV now, Toriel is in the process of having a school be built for the Monster children, and Asgore made an official apology about what he did and instead of having him punished, they commended him for his courage, and thanked him for telling them what he did. Now, he's helping Toriel build the school, and their relationship is rekindling little by little, but it was still unknown if they were going to get remarried or not… Either way, Frisk and Asriel were very happy, Asriel is now accustomed to school life, and his guilt complex has lessened, but he still holds a deal of regret, while Frisk has also accustomed to school life, and he is even trying to convince Jason that he should be friends with the Monsters, which he denied, but Frisk was determined to change his mind, and Asriel wants to show him that they could be friends, but he keeps turning them away, and he told them…

"Stop trying to make me your friends, if you don't I will have to show you why we can't be friends!"

This hurt them both, because they really wanted to know why he hates the Monsters, despite only seeing them a week ago. Trevor knew about Jason's family's history with being prejudice, but it was only around the time when there were still slaves, and during the Civil Rights Movement, so he didn't understand why they were prejudiced towards Monsters. Trevor was tired from the constant researching to see why he's treating them like this, so he decided to take a rest, and this where he met someone he never thought he would meet.

Trevor was now in his dreamland, and he saw someone that shouldn't be in it.

"I'm guessing you're Chara." Trevor said, a little surprised.

"That I am." Chara answered, smiling.

"Why are you here?" Trevor asked, confused. "Last time I checked, you don't dream about people you don't know, or never met before."

"I'm bored, simple as that." Chara answered. "I'm omnipotent, but I can't do much since I released myself from your goody-two shoe cousin, Frisk."  
"So you can only talk to people through dreams?" Trevor interrogated.

"I guess." Chara answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Did you invade Asriel's dream?" Trevor asked.

"Nope, that nightmare was all him." Chara answered. "I may be an asshole, but even I wouldn't go that low."

"So, why talk to me?" Trevor asked, wondering why he chose to interact with him.

"Because you're an interesting one." Chara answered, smiling wider.

"Interesting…?" Trevor questioned. "In what way?"

"You have a disgust for humanity, yet you don't want to destroy the world, you care about a lot of people, yet there are people you want see burned to the ground, and the best part is that you're not afraid of telling people what you think." Chara answered. "In other words, you're like me, but you're also different from me."

"That sounds about right." Trevor said, agreeing with him.

"Then why do you not do something about these humans?" Chara asked, angrily.

"Because, despite all the ugly things there is still some good left in humanity." Trevor answered.

"Yeah right!" Chara scoffed.

"Tell me Chara, why do you hate humanity?" Trevor asked, curious.

"I guess I'll tell you." Chara said, now telling the why he hates humanity for the first time. "You see, my life was average at best, I woke up, went to school, ate dinner, then went to bed, this was my normal routine, but I never enjoyed it, because everywhere I walked, I saw humans treating people like crap because of the color of their skin, their social class, and I hated every single thing they were doing, even my parents were a part of that group, they tried to teach me to hate others, and eventually they thought I was going mental, which I was, but not for the reason they thought it was, so they tried the rest cure, and that made things worse, I started to hate my parents for not clearly seeing why I didn't hurt a black man, or threw stones at someone poorer than me, I hated the other kids for believing everything they hear, I hated the Doctors for giving a treatment that didn't do nothing but make things worse for their patients, I hated all of humanity for their incompetence and insensitivity, so I ran away to Mt. Ebbot to commit suicide." Chara told, giving his reasons why he hates humanity.

"So, you hated humanity because they didn't see when they were in the wrong?" Trevor asked.

"Pretty much." Chara answered. "But I survived my suicide attempt, and Asriel's family took me in... I already had a sadistic hatred for humanity, and hearing that they attacked them out of fear, made me hate them even more for being cowards, that was when I started thinking that Humanity should be destroyed, so I stayed with them for good while, they treated me like a son, and Asriel, he was pretty damn annoying, and most of things I did with him were just to humor him, but despite all that he still continued being my friend, even though I wasn't such a good one." Chara told, expression changing slightly. "I eventually learned that the barrier keeping the Monsters in, could be destroyed with seven Human SOUL's, and I already knew that the Butterscotch flowers were poisonous from our failed cooking attempt at making Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie, so I came up with a plan to destroy humanity, but I couldn't tell Asriel my true intentions, so I lied and told him that I wanted to destroy the barrier, but since a Monster can become stronger by absorbing a Human SOUL, I thought that I should kill myself, and have Asriel absorb my SOUL, cross the barrier, and once I was at the village, I would wipe out all the villagers, take their SOUL's, return to Mt. Ebbot, and have the Monsters return to the surface with a Monster that had absorbed a whole village of Human SOUL's, this would have caused a bloody war and both sides would kill each other, but Asriel stopped me, and he was killed in the process, but I noticed that a single family was trying to help him, not like it mattered in the end." Chara told, bitterly.

"You don't regret a thing, do you?" Trevor asked, with no sympathy in his eyes.

"No, not really." Chara answered. "Now it's my turn to ask the questions, why are you talking to me even though it's clear you don't feel sorry for me?"

"Because, I understand you." Trevor answered.

"Do you now?" Chara questioned, mockingly.

"Yes, you hated how humanity was towards each other, and you want to see them punished for it." Trevor answered. "You're right, we are similiar, but the major difference between us is that I see the beautiful things in this world, and they make putting up with humanity worth it."

"All I had in my village was the flowers, and they alone weren't worth putting up with them." Chara said, mentioning the flowers that he was laid on.

"This truly is an ugly yet beautiful world." Trevor stated. "Chara, did you even care about Asriel?"

"In all honesty, I was an asshole to him and I didn't deserve to be his friend, yet he stuck to me like glue, I have no idea why though, I would lock him out of his own room, mess with him, and even sometimes scared him with my sadistic smile, I only did to humor him, but…" Chara's expression changed to a thankful one. "I'm glad he was my friend, and despite what I did, he still thinks of me as his friend, even though he knows full well that I wasn't the greatest person, he really is an idiot."

Trevor then did something unexpected and hugged him.

"I'm not the most lovey-dovey." Chara said.

"Chara, I can't forgive you for what you were attempting to do, but if you hadn't done it we wouldn't here today, and I completely understand your reasoning." Trevor said, patting Chara's back. "So I must ask you, what are you going to do now?"

"Probably stick around your head till I'm ready to move on." Chara answered.

"Alright, not like you're gonna be able to sway me." Trevor said, knowing that Chara can't control him.

"I've given on destroying the world, Trevor." Chara said. "By the way, you're about to wake up, before you do, I want to tell you that Jason is the descendant of the mayor of that village, and his Dad trained him to kill a Monster by making him a bully, and to be frank, I'm shocked he hasn't been sent to Mental Institute yet, because in reality Jason didn't want to hurt those kids, he had no choice in the matter."

"Thanks for the info, I'll pass it along." Trevor said. "You should tell Asriel thanks for being his friend despite everything."

"I'll think about it." Chara said. "Trevor, you do realize that you may have to kill Jason's father?"

"I'm aware, and I hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does, I will kill him without a second thought." Trevor said, with a serious look in his eye.

"I see that you're capable." Chara said, but then he felt the dreamland fading. "See you around."

Trevor then woke up, remembering his dream, he knew it was real, so he took closer look at Jason's file, and found that he was indeed related to the mayor of that village.

"I have to tell them this!" Trevor said to himself, and then called a meeting to discuss these matters.

Everyone gathered around the living room, and Trevor told everyone what he had learned so far, and about Chara appearing in his dream, this shocked everyone, but out of all of them, the ones who were the most surprised were Asriel and Frisk.

"Trevor, you haven't forgiven Chara, have you?" Frisk asked.

"I haven't forgiven him at all." Trevor answered. "What he did was unforgivable, but I do understand his reasonings for hating humanity."

"He told you?" Asriel asked. Trevor gave him nod. "He never even told me."

" **Can we trust this Chara?"** Sans asked, with his pupils now gone.

"In any other circumstance, no." Trevor answered. "But he told me he no longer wants to destroy the world, and that he's more interested in watching my actions, which I am okay with since he can't even control me even if he wanted to."

" **It's more likely he wants revenge on the descendant of the mayor of that village."** Sans stated. **"I don't think he cares about helping Jason, he just wants to see some violence, that dirty brother killer."** Sans said, looking at his other notes.

"Sans, what are those notes from?" Frisk asked.

" **I guess since now there won't be any more RESET's, it's okay to say."** Sans started telling everyone about the multiple timelines, and everyone, but Trevor, Frisk, and Asriel, were shocked to hear about them.

"So, are you saying that Frisk RESET a total of 200 times, before we got to here?!" Undyne asked, shocked.

" **That's right, and not only that I have notes from timelines that didn't lead to our escape, such as Frisk escaping, but with Asgore dying whether by his hand, Flowey's, or suicide, and this Chara taking control of Frisk and committing genocide on all of us, but Frisk managed to fight back, and he ended his own life, and RESET again, and this is where we get the multiple Pacifist outcomes."** Sans stopped to let everyone gather their thoughts.

"The MWI theory." Trevor stated.

" **More like the butterfly effect."** Sans stated.

"SO WHAT ARE THESE MULTIPLE OUTCOMES, SANS?" Papyrus asked.

" **There all what happened to us, after we came to the surface."** Sans answered.

"You mean, Frisk tried to respect my previous wishes?" Asriel asked.

"Emphasis on tried." Frisk said, looking down. "Honestly, the only one I remember is me regretting leaving you behind."

" **That was the first one, the other's involved you attempting to give Asriel your SOUL, one involved you committing suicide for not being able to SAVE him, and the other one…"** Sans stopped,he didn't want to tell him the last one. **"Let's just say, it's a good thing Toriel gave you an appointment to meet Trevor, as if you hadn't it would have led to another war, and I won't say the specifics."**

Trevor didn't know how they went from trying to tell them about Jason, to Chara, then to multiple timelines, but he did know that he wanted to get back on track. "I don't know how we got off topic, but my point is that Chara is too weak to take control of me, and he has no interest in destroying the world, it is likely he want's revenge on the descendant of that mayor, but he told me we may have to kill him, and I am hoping that it doesn't come to that, but if it does…" Trevor said, with a monotone voice. "I'll kill him without a second thought."

"Are you really related to Frisk?" Alphys asked, shocked at what he just said.

"I am." Trevor answered, keeping the same voice. "But I am willing to kill if it means, that it will keep all of you safe."

"That's wrong!" Asriel yelled. "It really is kill or be killed, isn't it?"

"Only when necessary, and I said that if I have to I will." Trevor said. "Frisk, I know you are a pacifist, but I want you to understand that Jason's father is dangerous, even to his own son, and I may not have a choice, just understand that you don't have to agree with, but understand that it may be necessary."

"I… understand." Frisk said, reluctantly. "I want to help Jason, and if his father isn't going to cooperate, and it turns out he is dangerous, then I'll accept what you'll have to do, my opinion of you won't change."

"Can't we just arrest him instead?!" Asriel asked. "Claire's father is a policeman, maybe he can help us."

"That isn't a bad idea, Asriel" Toriel said, agreeing with her son. "Trevor, why don't you just report this to the police?"

"Because I need decisive evidence, what I have isn't good enough, I would need Jason's testimony, and have Claire be a witness to said testimony." Trevor explained

"Then I'll explain everything to Claire, and we will talk to him!" Asriel exclaimed.

"Asriel, I'm afraid it isn't that simple." Asgore said.

"What do you mean?!" Asriel asked, upset.

"If his father was able to avoid the law, then we'll need more then his son's testimony to turn him in, we have to get physical evidence of him doing such things to his son." Asgore explained.

"Well, Mettaton is popular on Tv, why don't we have him secretly record the encounter with his father?" Alphys asked, who had Mettaton's contact information.

"That could work." Trevor said. "Look, I won't to avoid killing him if I can, but just know that is this doesn't work…"

"We know." Asriel said, finally accepting the reality. "But I don't want Jason to be in pain, none of this would've happened if I didn't show up to Chara's village with his body in my arms."

"Asriel, I told you to stop regretting everything you done!" Trevor yelled. "There is no lesser of two evils, if you hadn't shown up, then we wouldn't be here, and all the Monsters would be trapped Underground, still barely holding on to the hope that they would one day get to see the surface, it seems that Chara was ironically the one who made peace, even though he wanted to destroy everything."

"Trevor…" Asriel said, tearing up. "That's the first time you yelled at me."

Trevor immediately felt guilt crawling on his back. "I'm sorry, I went too far… I just don't want to see another person die, especially a child."

"But Chara's a kid, and you don't feel sorry for him." Frisk stated, curiously.

"That's different, he made a decision that could have potentially led to another war, but like I said, I understand why he did it, I just don't agree with it." Trevor stated, knowing full well that he doesn't feel sorry for Chara.

"TREVOR, THE ATMOSPHERE IS GETTING VERY GLOOMY, LET'S JUST FORGET ABOUT CHARA FOR NOW, AND GO OVER THE PLAN." Papyrus suggested.

"Right." Trevor agreed, and started going over the plan again. "First, we need to have someone talk to Jason, and confront him about it, who's going to do this?"

"I will." Asriel said. "He will definitely answer to me."

"I'll tell Levi and Claire, so that way we have a witness." Frisk told. "But we can't be seen by Jason, he'll think something is up."

"Right, so then we need Claire to record everything, and then present to her father." Trevor said. "Then, assuming Jason cooperates, we'll confront his father, whose name is Joseph by the way, and hopefully he won't resist arrest, because if he does, then we have right to defend ourselves."

"So, who should go with Trevor and the cop?" Undyne asked.

"I don't know how strong he is, but we'll need Frisk, Asriel, and Jason if we're going to talk him into turning himself him." Trevor answered. "But in the case things get violent, we will need as few Monster's as possible, Asgore you still have to participate in political meetings in place for Frisk, so I don't think you should come."

"I didn't want to hurt anybody anyway." Asgore said. "And besides, it would look bad if the King of the Monsters killed human, even in self defence."

"True, and it is the same for Toriel, but be there in case we need a quick patch up." Trevor suggested.

"Was going to go anyway." Toriel said, with no hesitation.

"Trevor, I promised that I would protect Frisk and Asriel on times you couldn't, so you can count me in, I'll make that human wish he was never born!" Undyne shouted.

"Thanks Undyne… Now please don't suplex the table." Trevor said, having Undyne put down the the table she lifted up while telling Trevor she was in.

"Papyrus, Alphys, I think it's best if you stick with Mettaton." Trevor suggested.

"What, why?!" Alphys asked, concerned.

"If Mettaton's battery dies, then he'll need a new one." Trevor explained.

"That is true... Alright, I understand." Alphys conceded.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Papyrus asked.

"You're too nice, and you won't be able to do much." Trevor said, bluntly.

"SO, YOU WANT TO PROTECT ALPHYS AND METTATON, IF THAT'S YOUR REASONING, THEN I WILL DO SO!" Papyrus exclaimed, misinterpreting Trevor's answer.

"I don't know about you Sans, they say you're the weakest Monster, but something makes me believe otherwise, I think it's your constantly shifting eyes." Trevor said.

"you want to know how many times i killed Frisk on a genocide route?" Sans asked. " **I lost count after 13."**

"Okay, you're definitely coming with us." Trevor said, knowing that Sans is one Monster you don't want to piss off.

"I hope this works, if it does then maybe I can finally get over my guilt complex…" Asriel said. "I'm sorry that was selfish of me."

"Let's just get some sleep, you have school tomorrow, and one hell of a bad time." Trevor said, not looking forward to this.

Asriel and Frisk were in their rooms now, and Asriel couldn't sleep, but neither could Frisk.

"What's wrong, Asriel?" Frisk asked, worried. "Another nightmare, or is it that you feel bad for not noticing how Chara really was."

"You got me." Asriel answered. "I don't know if Chara ever thought of me as a friend, and if he did, then I wonder why he wanted to use me."

"People like him are selfish, but there is at least one thing he's grateful for, but I don't know what it is." Frisk admitted. Frisk went up and hugged Asriel from the back, and did not let him go. "Don't let that bother anymore, if Chara wants to tell you something, then he will, so don't have anymore regrets Asriel, I know it's hard, but I need you to be strong."

"What are you saying, Frisk?" Asriel asked, turning red.

"I'm saying that, I need you as much as you need me" Frisk answered.

"Because of your Mom's abuse?" Asriel asked.

"Yes." Frisk answered.

Trevor was at the door, he overheard the conversation and walked in, the moment he walked him Frisk let go of Asriel so it could be easier to talk to them both.

"I heard everything, I thought that it would be best if I spent the night in your room, don't worry there is enough room for all three of us, and besides, I need to be away from that room." Trevor explained.

"You came at a good time, I want to tell you what she did to me." Frisk confessed, with a blank expression.

"Go ahead." Trevor allowed Frisk to tell him what his Mom did to me.

"I already mentioned that at first she ignored me, but then on my 7th birthday she started beating me, right?" Frisk asked.

"Yes." Trevor answered.

"I had no idea why she started acknowledging my existence, but it just made things worse, and I had no one to turn to, I assume you were taking finals, I had no Dad and I don't even want to know what he was like from what you told me, no friends, I had no one, I was alone, I tried doing chores, studying, anything to make her not beat me, but she just kept beating me…" Frisk told, with grief in his eyes. "I eventually asked her, why was she doing this to me, and she said, because I can, and that she always hated me, and wanted me to feel as much as humanly possible, I then ran to my room locked my door, and hid under my covers, she kept scratching at the door, I was scared she was going to kill me, but she just said, you'll have to come out eventually." Frisk stopped so he could regain his composure.

"Frisk, maybe we should stop." Asriel suggested, worried about his friend.

"I'm fine, let me continue." Frisk said, pushing himself to continue. "After that day, I would only get out of my room at midnight when she was asleep, in order to get food, it was painful, I was so alone, afraid, and I wanted out, then one day in March, it was the Saturday of Spring Break, and I noticed that the window was open a little, it was always a bit chilly in my room in the winter, and now I know the reason, but more importantly I used this chance to get out and run away, I've heard the Mt. Ebbot was a place that people went missing, and I wanted to disappear, so I opened the window, and I ran in the direction of Mt. Ebbot, and that is where I jumped to commit suicide, but then I found I survived, not having much choice, I walked to the next room, and that is where I met Flowey, he tried to trick me, but Toriel saved me, and then I realized that after surviving that fall, after nearly getting killed by Flowey, and after Toriel saved me and took care of me like a real Mom would, I realized, that I didn't want to die, and more importantly, I realized, that I was no longer alone."

"Frisk… You're still haunted by Karen, aren't you?" Trevor asked.

"Yes." Frisk answered. "Trevor, I'm scared, if she finds me and tries to take me back, not only will she hurt me, but she'll make all of you look like kidnappers, and all I worked for would be for nothing, all of you would probably get killed!"

Frisk was now crying, and that is when everyone entered the room.

"My child, do not be afraid of what will happen to me." Toriel said, comforting Frisk. "Trevor is also a relative and will be there to defend us."

"That is right, I won't let anyone or anything harm you anymore, I promise." Trevor said, hugging Frisk, allowing him to cry on his shoulder.

"Frisk, you have also suffered a great deal, but now you can put that behind you, and I promise that me and Toriel will take care of as if you were one of our own." Asgore said, vowing to be like a father to him.

"FRISK, IT'S OKAY NOW, SHE IS NO LONGER GOING TO HURT YOU, AND IF SHE DOES I WILL SEND HER PACKING." Papyrus said, trying to flex.

"Frisk, you were able to show me that not all humans are evil, and now that I'm here, I promise I will help protect you from those who will hurt you, because you are my best friend, and I truly mean it from the bottom of my heart." Undyne said, showing her sensitive side, and gently patted his head.

"Frisk, you were able to forgive for tricking you, and you showed me a kindness that I never thought existed, you helped me face my fears, and made me be honest with myself and others, and I could never repay you for being so forgiving, and I will try and help you in anyway I can." Alphys said, showing a gentle smile.

"Frisk, I used to hate humans, but the promise I made with Toriel helped me realize that I need to give people a chance, and even though there were times where I wanted to kill you, I didn't because I wanted to believe in you till the end, and now you finally got the happy ending you've longed for, so don't be afraid of what other's will do, because no matter what I'll be right beside you all the way." Sans said, speaking in a different tone, a more gentle one.

"Frisk, even though I told you to go, you kept on coming back to SAVE me, and now I'm here, and if you say that you need me just as much as I need you, then I promise that I'll never let you go again, because I care about you." Asriel said, hugging Frisk and crying. "So, don't be afraid to cry, don't be afraid to tell us something, we're your friends and that will never change."

"Everyone… Thank you…" Frisk said, now smiling.

"Let's get some sleep everyone." Trevor suggested.

Everyone nodded their heads and went back to their own rooms, except for Trevor who saw the two now comfortably sleeping, Trevor joined them and soon fell asleep.

Trevor found himself meeting with Chara again, but this time he had a request. "Can you bring Frisk and Asriel into your dreamland, there is something I've decided to tell them."

"Sure." Trevor answered, using his own determination to call over Frisk and Asriel over.

"How surreal." Chara said.

"That voice, Chara!" Asriel yelled.

"Hey Asriel, Frisk." Chara said, waving back.

"What do you want?" Frisk asked.

"I have something say for the both of you." Chara answered. "First off, can I have my locket back?"

"Yeah, it belongs to you anyway." Frisk answered, returning his pendant.

"Thanks, now Frisk you listen here, I don't plan on passing on, I already know I would be going to hell, and that place doesn't interest me at all, and even if I wasn't, heaven doesn't sound so inviting either, so I'm probably going to stay in Trevor's mind, I hope you don't mind, it's not like I can do anything other then look into people's minds, and talk to them in their dreams." Chara explained.

"Alright, I'm fine with it as long as you don't go omnicidal." Frisk joked.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to." Chara retorted. "Asriel…"

"What is it, Chara?" Asriel asked.

"I just wanted to say…" Chara said, from the bottom of his cold heart. "Thank for being my friend, even though I was a total asshole, that's all."

"Your welcome, and we can still be friends if you want." Asriel offered.

"I'll get back to you on that, right now just enjoy your dreams." Chara said, disappearing.

 **The next morning.**

Trevor had dropped off Frisk and Asriel at school, and made sure everything was going well, he called Alphy, and she said that Mettaton was in, so now all he had to do was wait.

As lunch started, Claire told him that she was able to sneak in a tape recorder, and that she is in, and Levi was going to make sure that nothing went wrong. Lunch soon ended, and Asriel went on his own and it didn't take long for him to find Jason.

"So, you finally decide to come alone?" Jason asked.

"I'm not here to fight, Jason." Asriel said, honestly. "I just want to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about, either run, or fight." Jason threatened.

"I know what your Dad has been doing, Trevor did some digging and found out that you were related to the Mayor from the same village that killed me." Asriel revealed

"Yeah, so wha- Wait, you were the Monster that died?" Jason asked, with the look of horror on his face.

Jason realized that Asriel was the same Monster his Great-Grandfather killed, and now face to face with this realization, he decided to spill his heart out.

"I-I never wanted to hurt them, Dad made me do it, he had me beat up other kids in order to harden me, but every time I hurt someone, I immediately regretted it, but if I told Dad that, he would've done it himself, and I knew he was much worse then I was… "I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you Asriel, but I have no choice, if I… kill you here, maybe Dad will stop having me be a bully."

"No, he will have kill all of us, because he is a cruel person." Asriel said. "I know how you feel, I came back to life as SOULLESS malevolent flower, and I had the ability to LOAD, and at first I used to help people, but then I started hurting people, one by one, reset after reset, and then one day I couldn't do it anymore, I met Frisk who now had the ability, and after so many resets, he was able to save me, he helped me, and now I want to help you."

"Asriel…" Jason said. "I want my Dad arrested and I want to be suspended for a month from school that should be enough time for me to formally apologize to all the people I hurt, thank you."

"You're welcome." Asriel said.

"I know you guys are over there, now come on out so I can lead you to my Dad's." Jason called out.

"I've already called my Dad, he is going to be here in a few minutes." Claire said. "Here Frisk, be sure to give this to him, his name is Leon."

"Thanks Claire." Frisk said.

"Let's go already." Jason said, impatiently.

They got to the front office, and they saw Trevor and a policeman, they walked up and explained everything.

"I see, well I need physical evidence as well." Leon said.

"We're going to his house to confront him, hopefully it won't get bloody." Trevor said.

"You're going to kill if he resists, aren't you?" Jason asked. "If you are, then I just want you to know that my Mom lives in this town as well."

"It may come to that, and if it does, we'll have the Monsters I have with me disarm him, so I can get in close to kill him, or Leon could just shoot him." Trevor explained.

"Let's just get going." Leon said.

They got in Leon's car, and drove to Jason's house, they saw that the Monster's were ready to go.

"Hey Trevor, I kind of snuck in and grabbed this." Alphys said, giving Trevor a diary that pretty much incriminated him.

"I'm surprised Alphys, good job." Trevor said, giving the evidence to Leon.

"If you say you found it, it is legal evidence." Trevor stated.

"You're right, now let's go arrest this asshole." Leon said.

"if he tries to get away, **then he better be prepared for a bad time.** " Sans said, getting serious.

"Joseph Bartlett, you are under arrest for forcing your child to break the law." Leon said, barging in.

"I see not that even the police are defending these filth." Joseph said.

"You lost Joseph, turn yourself in and we won't have to kill you." Trevor threatened.

"I'm not scared of you!" Joseph then got a pistol from his coat and shot quickly at Asriel.

"Look out!" Jason pushed Asriel out of the way, and luckily they both weren't harmed.

Sans then quickly trapped him in a cage of bones, he was tempted to blast him away, but that wouldn't have been a good idea, even with a cop as witness.

"Fine, I"ll kill you first!" Joseph aimed his gun a Sans, but he dodged.  
 **"Nice try."** Sans commented, then he turned his towards Leon and Trevor showing his blue eye. **"You know what Leon, Trevor, screw arresting him, if you ask me, people like him should be burning in hell!"** Sans tossed Joseph on a glass table and held him there for a while.

"I agree, and since he tried to kill my friend…" Trevor said, raising his knife. "I'll kill him myself!" Trevor then brought his knife down, but stopped,he didn't want to kill him that way. "Leon, is it alright if I kill him?" Trevor asked, making sure he could.

"He tried to kill a child, even I wouldn't mind if you killed him with a knife." Leon answered, coldly.

"Just making sure, but I don't feel like this is how he should go out, I want to see him die in a public execution." Trevor revealed. "That way the people can see who he really is, instead of starting another damn rumor."

"Alright." Leon said, with his handcuffs out. "You're under arrest, for attempted murder of a civilian." Leon then walked out, forced him in the car, and drove away.

"Jason, I'm sorry it happened this way." Asriel said, feeling guilty.

"Don't be, I'm glad he's getting what he deserves, but now it's my turn." Jason said, turning towards Asriel. "Land me one."

"You want me to hit you?" Asriel asked.

"Yeah, let's just say it's my way of starting over." Jason said.

"Alright, but I'm not very strong." Asriel pulled his arm back, he didn't want to hit him, but he did want to respect his wishes.

"Don't hold back." Jason said, preparing to get hit.

Asriel punched him, and he was able to leave a little mark, but he clearly didn't hurt him.

"Thanks, I deserved that." Jason admitted. "Although, you weren't kidding about not being strong."

"Of course, Jason, this is Asriel we're talking about here, he wouldn't want to hurt a fly." Frisk said.

"Neither would you." Asriel retorted.

"He got you there, Frisk." Jason said, mockingly.

Trevor just laugh at his situation, and asked, "How's the guilt complex, Asriel?"

"I'll be fine now, I no longer have any regrets, now I just want to focus on helping Frisk." Asriel said, showing no more signs of feeling guilty.

"That's good." Trevor said, happily. "Hey Jason,where does your Mom live?"

"Not far from here, I'll just walk there, all of you need a week off." Jason said, walking to his Mom's house.

"See you around, Jason!" Asriel and Frisk yelled.

Jason just turned his head and gave a genuine smile.

Trevor was happy for them, but then he felt a familiar presence, and something told him to get everyone home, which he did, as he knew he felt the presence of her.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

I will admit, I was pretty ambitious about this one, I wanted Chara to be involved not as person seeking forgiveness, but more as a "I ****** up, and now I'm paying the consequences, as I hope I made it clear that he doesn't regret the decision he made, but he is grateful that Asriel was a good friend to him, despite him not being so, honestly this idea of Jason being forced to do something by his parent wasn't the original plan, in fact I am actually making up what I want as I write, as I have a general idea, but I've been thinking about how to go at it, anyway, we'll see more of Trevor's psyche next time, and not only that, but we'll see a few new characters, now I will have Trevor's and Frisk's ark coincide, so I can get my ideas straightened out.

By the way, this, Chapter 7 of my Digimon Re-imagining Devimon arc, and the last three chapters of that same story are the ones I am most proud of.

See you next time.


	7. A Psychologist's Penance

I do not own Undertale, Toby Fox does.

* * *

Trevor and the others arrived at home, and they didn't fail to notice his expression.

"What's wrong, Trevor?" Frisk asked, concerned. "You look pale."

"I thought I saw someone dangerous, and I didn't think it was safe to stick around." Trevor answered.

"Who did you see?" Frisk asked, nervously.

"I saw your Mom, I think she's trying to take you back, and if she does it will be hard to convince the state that I need to raise you, with me as your official guardian, and Toriel and Asgore be your foster parents." Trevor answered.

"Y-You s-saw h-her?" Frisk asked, stuttering. "I don't want to go back with her, please don't let her take me!"

"I won't let her lay a finger on you, my child." Toriel said, comforting Frisk.

"It's not that easy, although you guys are his foster parents, I'm the one who officially adopted him, and it doesn't matter what happens, the state always take the side of the biological parents, not the adoptive one, they would even ignore the child's interests sometimes." Trevor explained.

"Let's just get some rest, maybe you saw someone that looked like her." Asriel said.

"I hope you're right." Trevor said.

With that they all went upstairs and Asriel noticed Frisk wasn't himself after he heard the possibility that his Mom may be here, and that she may want him back.

"Frisk, I'm pretty sure Trevor wouldn't let her win." Asriel said, trying to comfort him.

"You don't understand Asriel, we need evidence, and the only thing we had was me, and they sometimes ignore a kid's testimony, if she wins, she'll kill me and probably Trevor as well." Frisk said, scared out of his mind.

"What made her like that?" Asriel asked, curious.

"I-I don't know, all I know is that she is dangerous, and that she is one person that can't be saved or be given mercy to." Frisk admitted. Frisk started crying, and Asriel immediately hugged him, to keep him calm.

"I will never let you go, Frisk…" Asriel said, comforting his friend. "I hope you know that."

"I do…" Frisk said, calming down. "Looks like we had a role reversal."

"Yeah, normally it's you that's comforting me." Asriel said, agreeing with his statement.

"Can we stay like this?" Frisk asked. This question made Asriel blush, and he noticed that Frisk was blushing as well.

"Sure…" Asriel answered. "But don't you want to fall asleep.

Frisk thought about this and said, "Good point." So they briefly let go, and lay down, and Frisk put his head on his shoulder.

"This better?" Asriel asked.

"Yes it is." Frisk answered, falling asleep shortly after.

" _He is actually kind of cute, when he is asleep."_ Asriel thought.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Asriel." Asriel told himself. "It's probably just a phase, or maybe I'm… bisexual."

Asriel briefly gathered his thoughts, and then realized that is a possibility, as he had been attracted to some female Monsters, but this is his first attraction towards a boy.

" _It's probably just a phase, I'm a Monster, he's a human, we're both eight, and he's a boy, it wouldn't work…"_ Asriel thought, before going off to sleep.

 **One week later.**

A week has passed and now all the things the Monster's have jobs, Papyrus is security guard at Toriel's school, Toriel runs a school for monsters, Asgore helps with by trimming the bushes for Toriel's school and co-runs it with her, Sans works as a hired hand, as he thought that worked best for him, Undyne is a police officer, she is currently learning how to use guns, which she seems to have learned how to use pretty quickly, Alphys works with Undyne, but she is part of the Computer Science and Forensics field, Frisk and Asriel are doing well at school, and they gotten closer as friends, they do get teased by Levi and Claire about being more than friends, but they both quickly deny it, often in sync, and Trevor has been seeing Frisk as a little brother, and a patient, but he is still worried about if he really saw Frisk's Mom, Karen, but he decided not to let it bother him.

School had ended, and Trevor decided to take them shopping, so he took them to the mall and they looked around the area, but then Trevor saw someone, and his fears were confirmed, Frisk's mom was here, and she looked liked she had something planned.

"Hello Trevor, long time no see." She said.

"What do you want, Karen?" Trevor asked, in suspecting tone.

"Now, is that how you should talk to your aunt?" Karen asked, rhetorically. "I want my son back."

"Like hell you do, I know what you did to him!" Trevor said, accusing her of abuse.

"Can't I change?" Karen asked, trying to look sympathetic.

"You can't fool me, Karen." Trevor said. "I know that you'll try to kill him, if I say yes."

"You're really are smart, Trevor." Karen sarcastically complimented. "But it doesn't matter, the state always sides with the biological parent, and once I have his custody back, I will kill all of his friends in front of him, and then himself, just to see him suffer." Karen said, menacingly.

"You skank, you lay one finger on him, and I will kill you." Trevor threatened.

"Strong words, but how can you protect Frisk, when you couldn't protect that little boy?" Karen asked.

"How do you know about that?" Trevor asked.

"I have my ways." Karen answered. "I will give you five days to try and stop me, although that doesn't mean I'm going to wait, that just means that you are going to have a bad time." Karen said, smiling evilly and walking away.

"Frisk, Asriel, we're done here." Trevor said, getting the two and quickly drove home, and told them to wait in his room.

"Trevor, what's wrong?" Undyne asked.

"I'll tell everyone later, just leave me be for right now." Trevor pleaded, and went upstairs.

"Trevor, you're pale." Frisk stated.

Trevor grabbed a couple of photos, and showed it to them.

"This is my ex-girlfriend's family, her name is Rosemary, but she goes by Rose, her Dad's name is David, and her Mom's name is Naomi, and this is her little brother, John, he is the one I failed to protect." Trevor explained.

"Trevor, start from the beginning." Asriel said, wanting to know the full story.

"Okay." Trevor said. "I've known Rose since preschool, and she was always a good friend, people would often tease us, and we would both get embarrassed, we didn't start dating till we were 12, and at that point, we were both on the path that would allow us to graduate college early, in the month of April, her mom gave birth to John, and I took care of him as if he was my own little brother, and I would sing to him, when he wanted me sing him a lullaby, I would sing him, "Everything's Alright" and "You'll Never Walk Alone." Trevor told. "He was a good kid."

"What happened?" Frisk asked, reluctantly.

"Me and Rose had already graduated college, so I live in her house for a bit, so I could look after John, but at midnight, there was a break in, two men, I told John to hide, and I got a knife from one of the dwars, I found one of them, and I stabbed him in the leg, I then went to find the other one, but he ambushed me, he brought the knife to my throat, but I was able to turn the knife on him, and I stabbed five times, but while I was catching my breath, the other robber crawled to where I was, I didn't notice he was there, and he was aiming a gun at me, he fired, but instead of hitting me, it his…" Trevor stopped, as he felt his regrets crawling on his back. "John."

"My god…" Asriel said, shocked.

"I'm so sorry, Trevor." Frisk said, in shock.

"John, didn't die immediately, so I killed the other robber by kicking his neck in, and I rushed him to the hospital, when I got there, they told me that he may not live, I didn't want to stick around to hear it, so I left a note, and I never saw them again." Trevor told.

"Now I know why you're protective of us." Frisk said. It's because, you regret not being to save him, so you're trying to make sure it doesn't happen again by protecting us from harm."

"But why tell us this now?" Asriel asked.

"Because my fears have been confirmed, Karen does want you back, so you can suffer more, and she will try to take you away, she must know that I have to be somewhere, so she's going to take this opportunity to make Frisk suffer." Trevor answered.

"You're going two towns over, right?" Frisk asked, trying to hide the fact he is scared.

"Yes, that is where Rose and her family live." Trevor said.

"We'll look after him, while you're gone." Asriel said. "Papyrus can keep an eye on us from Mom's school, it's not that far away, we can have Undyne gather evidence to prove she shouldn't take Frisk, and Alphys can analyze it."

"Sans is going with me, I think it's because he feels like it." Trevor said, remembering Sans. "I will be back as soon as possible, can you guys fill them in, I have to leave in a few minutes." Trevor said, wishing he rescheduled this event, but he has been doing this once a month, and it wasn't going to change.

Frisk and Asriel went downstairs, and filled them in, Trevor got his suitcase, and Sans followed.

"I'll see you later, Frisk." Trevor said. "Frisk, no matter what happens I'll always see you as my baby brother, not as a cousin, so please be careful, if you were to die, I wouldn't be able to…"

"I'll be careful, Trevor." Frisk said, trying to comfort him.

"Okay, I'll see you in three days." Trevor said, driving off.

"you regret this, don't you?" Sans asked.

"Yes, I will tell you more later." Trevor said. "Right now, I just want to get to my destination."

"i understand, i will keep quiet." Sans said, now being quiet.

Trevor didn't say anything as he kept driving to his destination.

Eventually, Trevor and Sans made it to the next town, and they checked into a motel, they got to their room, they opened the door, and they put their bags on the ground.

"alright, you said that you regret doing this, then why don't you focus on being protecting Frisk?" Sans asked.

"Because, I can't protect Frisk in my current state." Trevor answered.

"because, of that other kid on your mind, John?" Sans questioned.

"Yeah, I wish I could have done something to protect him better, I should've been the one to die that day, but instead he died protecting me from a gunshot." Trevor said, with a regretful tone.

"i know how it feels to not be able to protect a younger sibling, you can thank Chara for that." Sans stated.

"Genocide Route?" Trevor questioned.

"yup." Sans answered. "i'm hungry, are you?"

"Yeah, but even more so, I want a drink." Trevor said, really wanting to drink an alcoholic beverage.

"aren't you underage?" Sans asked.

"Yeah, but I can drink if you pay for it." Trevor said, knowing he money from his jobs.

"true." Sans said, winking, trying to lighten up the mood.

"I think Grillby's set up shop around here, let's go eat there, I heard that it's good, both from Monsters and Humans." Trevor stated.

"i know it, i'm a regular there." Sans stated. "come on, i know a shortcut."

Trevor followed Sans, and when they walked out the door, they were magically at Grillby's.

"That is a handy trick." Trevor stated.

"hey Grillby, table for two." Sans said, getting them a table.

They sat down and ordered, Trevor got a Bacon Cheeseburger, while Sans got steak.

"what kind of drink would you want, Trev?" Sans asked.

"Cabernet is fine, wine is somewhat good for you anyway." Trevor answered.

"Grillby, we would like a cabernet." Sans ordered, and Grillby came out with some red wine.

Trevor poor himself a drink, and drank away, Sans just stuck to ketchup, they ate their food, but Trevor wanted to stick around and talk, while he is getting drunk.

"good thing we didn't drive here." Sans said.

"I knew about your teleporting ability." Trevor said, now starting to drink his second cup.

"Trevor, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Sans asked.

"Sans, do you think I'm a good person?" Trevor asked.

"yeah i do, although you hold in a lot of regrets, but that is just part of life." Sans answered.

"I don't." Trevor said, being honest. "I'm weak, pathetic, stupid, and I'm a coward for not staying with John when he was dying, I ran away, only leaving behind a note, there were many times where I wanted to end it, because of my weakness, but there was one thing that kept me going."

"what was that?" Sans asked.

"Frisk." Trevor answered. "I had almost forgotten about him, but after John died, I decided to get Frisk away from his Mother, I already knew she was a bad person, so I wanted to make sure she didn't do any harm to him, so I looked up their address, and I went to where they lived, it was a manageable house, but it's days were numbered, I hid behind a tree to make sure they didn't see me, and I always saw Frisk alone in his room, crying, and I knew then, that she was neglecting him, and the fact that she wasn't worried when he disappeared, just pissed me off, and I remember throwing her at a wall, and I told her to "get the hell out of here."

"what made her like that, it definitely wasn't your grandparents, was it?" Sans asked.

"No." Trevor answered. "When my Grandparents told my Dad, he agreed with them, Karen on the other hand, didn't want to make that vow, and if I remember right, my Dad told me that she said, "Let those Monsters rot for all I care, not like they have feelings anyway!"

" **Bitch…"** Sans said, a little angry.

"You're tellin me." Trevor commented. "Anyway, she basically cut off all ties, and my Dad tried to get into contact with her, but we got no answer, then she told us that she was having a child, my Dad already told me that she was a bad person, but even I wanted to see my cousin, and there was Frisk, he was small in my hands, it made it hard to believe that he would grow at all, and eventually become a man, but my Mom said that, she's seen it happen before, and the she was sure it was going to happen again."

"how much did baby Frisk weigh?" Sans asked.

"Eight pounds and an ounce." Trevor answered. "I got a picture back at the hotel, if you want to see."

"sure, but you have to stop drinking first." Sans reminded.

"Right." Trevor said, finishing his wine. "Check please."

Grillby gave them the check, Sans gave him $50 and they teleported back to the room.

"Alright, let me get the picture." Trevor said, getting the picture out of his suitcase.

"wow, with you holding him like an older brother would, it makes this picture even more cute." Sans commented.

"Yeah, I could never get over how cute this picture was." Trevor stated.

"do you have a picture of John?" Sans asked, out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I do." Trevor answered, showing him the last photo he took with John.

"he looks like a good kid, i wish i got to know him." Sans said, moving his eyes, to show that he's sorry.

"You would've liked him." Trevor said, looking down. "All of you would have liked him."

"What about Rose?" Sans asked. "How did you meet her?"

"Believe it or not, but our parents were good friends, she was born in November, a year after I was born, we were playmates since we were kids, she always seemed to like the same stuff I did, all of the kid's at school teased us, and we would just blush, none of us actually had the nerve to ask each other out, till we were 12." Trevor answered.

"how did that go?" Sans asked, curious.

"It was surreal, we both asked each other out at the same time, and in sync." Trevor answered.

"that is funny, i bet that tickled a lot of people's funny bones." Sans commented, making a pun.

"Ha, ha, yeah it was, and it did." Trevor commented. "My parents would say that our real first date was when we were eight, because our parents took us the movie theatre, and we wanted to see a different film, so they complied and during that film, she grabbed my hand, they teased us both for hours, and I remember trying to tell them that it was just an unconscious action, and they said, "Suuure."

"ha ha, your parents sound like good people." Sans commented. "how did Rose react?"

"I remember apologizing to her, and she said not to apologize, as she didn't mind." Trevor answered. "We were both red as beets"

"is the girl you're with on those dvds Rose?" Sans asked, realizing that in all of those, the lead female girl was the same girl.

"Yeah…" Trevor answered. " A lot of people call us the picture perfect couple, we weren't too lovey dovey, but it was obvious to see that we were dating."

"and John?"

"He would try to spy on us, and would call us lovebirds, but he really didn't mind, he wasn't disgusted by seeing a couple, or anything like that, in fact he blushed every time he saw couple kiss." Trevor answered.

"so he was a romanticist, like you?"

"Yeah, I guess." Trevor answered.

Sans looked at the clock and realized how late it was. "Trevor, before we turn in I will ask one more question."

"Are you sure that John died?" Sans asked, seriously, but his pupils were still there.

Trevor was surprised that Sans could be serious, and keep his pupils visible, as he would normally change his tone to be more threatening, and his pupils would disappear, and he his tone was serious, but it was more gentle than threatening. "No, I'm not, but he was shot in the chest, and the doctors told me that it was likely he wouldn't survive." Trevor answered.

"They said it was likely, not definitely." Sans said, thinking that there is a chance John might be alive.

"Even if he did survive, he would be in a coma." Trevor said.

"That's not as bad as being dead." Sans commented.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there." Trevor said. "He told me that when he died, that he would like to be buried at the top of that hill over there."

Sans looked out the window, to see where Trevor was pointing, and he saw a hill that looked like a nice place to visit during the day.

"I recommend that you wait another day, before you go up that hill." Sans recommended.

"Alright, let's get some sleep." Trevor said, laying down on his bed, and falling asleep.

"Good night, Trev." Sans said, getting in his bed.

Trevor was in his dreamland again, Chara wanted to speak with him.

"Now you know." Trevor stated.

Chara looked at Trevor, and something made him want to do something he never even thought about doing before. "Trevor, what's it like to do a good deed?" Chara asked. "I'm curious."

"It depends on the person." Trevor answered. "Personally, I feel at ease and happy when I do something good."

"And you feel guilty and sad when you do something bad, or when you failed to keep a promise." Chara stated.

"That's right." Trevor said, looking down. "Why do you ask, it's not like you care."

"I was curious." Chara answered. "Personally, I could care less about morals, but being in your head for nearly a month, made me see that there may still be hope for humanity, but I also saw that there are still a bunch of…"

"Scum." They both said.

"You do get it." Chara stated.

"I always did, and I saw them first hand." Trevor said, in a monotone voice.

"I know." Chara said. "Nice talking to you, Trevor."

"See you around." Trevor said, as he walked away in his own dreamland.

Trevor was now wondering what Rose was doing, he was so convinced that she hated him now, but in truth, he had no clue what she thought about him.

End of Chapter 7

* * *

This was fully a Trevor chapter, I will have the next chapter be completely focused on Frisk's problems... kind of. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter.

By the way I made a reference to musical, can you guess which one, I will give you one hint, it is a brisk tempo.

Don't be afraid to review, and give constructive criticism, constructive criticism is the reason my paragraphs are actually spaced.

(If your reading this thank's for that.)

See you next time.


	8. Rose

I do not own Undertale, Rodgers and Hammerstein, or anything done by Adam Gwon.

* * *

A hospital stood in front of a girl with medium length light brown hair, she went inside, and straight to front desk.

"I'm here to visit, a family member." She said.

"I need your name, and the patient's name." The receptionist told her.

"Rosemary Williams and John Williams." She said, giving her name.

"Oh, you're his older sister." The receptionist said.

"That's right, I know where his room is." Rose said, walking to John's room.

Rose walked in to see the comatose John, he looked like he was sleeping, but she knew better, she grabbed a chair and sat down right next to him.

"Hey Johnny, I'm back again." Rose said, to her brother. "I don't know if you can hear me, but it's been almost a month since the Monsters appeared, me and Dad were cautious at first, but they're actually really nice, I still sing part-time at the Country Club, and do you know who was with the Monsters when they came to the surface, we don't know him, but his name is Frisk, he is Trevor's cousin, do you remember Trevor, he tried protecting you, and he thought you died when he got here, and he ran away out of shame, I still got his note, I'll read it to you."

 _Dear Rose, David, and Naomi._

 _I'm sorry, I couldn't protect John, there was a breakin at the house, and I tried to protect him, so I told him to hide, and I went to incapacitate one of the robber's by stabbing him in the leg, and knocking him out, I then tried to find the other, but he cornered me and I had no choice but to kill him, while that was happening the other robber regained consciousness, and he tried to shoot me… John took the bullet for me, I was shocked, I killed the other robber, and I ran as fast as I could, but I was too late… I can't bear to face any of you, after failing to protect John, so I'm running back home, if you can't forgive me, I wouldn't blame you… I'm sorry, David, Naomi, but mostly I'm sorry for not being able to protect your little brother, Rose, if you hate me now, I understand, but I want to leave with the good memories intact._

 _Goodbye,_

 _A coward name Trevor._

Rose couldn't help but tear up at this hastily written note, she could tell that he was distraught when he wrote this. "He doesn't know you're alive, John." Rose said. "You know, when I saw him on TV a few weeks ago, I thought that he looked happy, but I could tell he deeply regrets not being able to protect you, but don't worry, I'm going to get him, and have him see you are alive and well, and so I can tell that I never hated him, and that I still love him."

John was lying there, he seemed to be at ease. "I'll be back, John." Rose said, leaving the room, and then the hospital.

Rose drove to her home, and when she entered she was met with her father, David.

"Daddy, I'm going to get Trevor, he deserves to know, and you're not going to stop me!" Rose exclaimed, going to her room, and started packing.

"I wasn't going to" David said, calmly. "If you're mother were still here, she wouldn't stop you either."

"My Mom died by giving too much blood to John, but it lengthened his time before he would need more." Rose said, packing.

"That's right, we all have the Blood-type, A+, so I'll eventually meet the same fate." David said, holding a cup of scotch.

"Don't say that, Daddy." Rose pleaded. "I already know."

"You're leaving now, aren't you?" David asked.

"Yes." Rose answered. "Trevor need's to know as soon as possible, it should be a 2 hour drive, if I leave now, I should be able to catch him when his cousin get's out."

"Rose, I want you to know that, no matter what…" David began to say.

"I'm Daddy's little girl, I know, and I'll always be your little girl." Rose said, knowing what he was going to say.

"Before you go, can we sing that song?" David asked.

"Sure." Rose answered, and goes to their piano.

(Rose)

 _Nursing your scotch like a loaded gun_

 _Daddy that's your way._

 _Hiding the yearning behind your eyes_

 _The things you're afraid to say_

 _Daddy it's true, I know you raised me to be like that to_

 _To always be strong, to take on the world_

 _I'm Daddy's little girl…_

(David)

 _Where have you gone to, my Rosemary?_

 _Where's my daughter from?_

 _I always taught you_

 _Now you've grown up, and leaving me alone_

 _Can it be true?_

 _Can the women before me really be you?_

 _My memory's faint, they're blurry, but still_

 _You're Daddy's little girl_

(Duet)

 _I am here_

 _Needing you more than I'll ever admit_

 _But you are there_

(David)

 _A teenager's glare_

(Rose)

 _The gray in your hair_

(Duet)

 _And somehow now_

 _That is it_

(David)

 _I'd always call you my honey bun_

(Rose)

 _You used to call me your honey bun_

(David)

 _You'd go out and play_

(Rose)

 _It's not fair…_

(David)

 _Still think of you as my little girl_

(Duet)

Knowing that you'll never stay

(Rose)

 _You did nothing wrong_

 _You're just the Daddy you've been all along_

 _But people grow up, I'm walking away_

 _I'm Daddy's little girl_

(David)

 _Daddy's little girl._

"I sang this song, to prepare myself for this, and I think it just made it harder." David said.

"Daddy…" Rose hugs her father, and starts tearing up.

"Now go find your boyfriend, I'll be waiting." David said.

"I'll be back with him, I promise." Rose says as she walks out the door, she starts her car and heads to Central Elementary.

It has been two hours, Rose has made it to the school, she goes up front desk, and she find's Anna, her 2nd grade teacher.

"Anna, it's me Rose." Rose says to her former teacher.

"I remember you, Rose, it's so good to see you." Anna said, happy to see an old student.

"Let me cut to the chase, I'm looking for Trevor, there is something I have to tell him." Rose said, desperate to find him.

"I'm afraid, I don't know, try talking to his cousin, Frisk." Anna suggested.

"Leave me alone, you are not my Mom, your a freak!" They heard a kid yell.

"Get away from him, he doesn't want to go back with you!" They heard another one yell.

Rose wasted no time going outside, where she saw Frisk and Asriel being harassed by a grown woman.  
"Stop that or I'll call the police!" Rose demanded.

"Go ahead, it's not like I care." Karen said, about to grab Frisk.

Rose then grabbed her arm, and push her on the ground.

"Get away from him, before this get's ugly!" Rose threatened.

"You lucked out this time, my son." Karen said, walking away.

"Thank you, Miss." Frisk said, thanking Rose.

"You're welcome." Rose said.

"We're sorry, you see she is trying to take my friend back, but he doesn't want to go with her because she hurt him badly." Asriel told.

"I should've been paying attention, I even already promised Trevor I would be careful, but she was able to sneak up on me easily." Frisk said, now very scared.

"You're Frisk, right?" Rose asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"And you're Asriel, correct?"

"That's right." He answered.

"Let me take you home, okay?" Rose asked.

"Are you sure?" Anna asked, who witnessed everything

"Anna, you just be careful." Rose suggested, and started walking both kid's to her car.

"Do you have a phone?" Rose asked, as she started the car.

"Yeah, do you want me to call my foster parents?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, I don't want them to panic." Rose said, being honest.

Frisk started calling Toriel, and she picked up.

"Frisk, my child, are you alright?" Toriel asked.

"We're fine, Toriel." Frisk answered. "Someone is driving us home, we'll be there in 10 minutes.

"Okay, who is this person?" Toriel asked.

"Put the phone on speaker." Rose said, and Frisk did so.

"My name is Rosemary, don't worry I won't hurt them, you have my word." Rose said.

"You sound trustworthy enough, I'll believe you for now, be careful Frisk." Toriel said, and hung up.

"Asriel, your Mom is very protective." Rose stated.

"Isn't yours?" Asriel asked.

"She's dead, she died providing for my little brother." Rose said, giving a half-truth.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Asriel said, feeling bad.

"It's alright, let's just get you home now." Rose said, as she kept driving.

Rose got to the house, and Toriel opened the door to greet them.

"May I come in?" Rose asked.

"Yes you may." Toriel said, coming in.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase, there is something I need to tell Trevor, is he here?" Rose asked.

"I thought your name sounded familiar, your Trevor's girlfriend, he's actually going to see a hill in your hometown, because he thinks John is buried there." Frisk answered.

"That's what I came to tell him, John isn't dead, he barely managed to survive, my Mom gave him her blood to save him, and now I know that he isn't here." Rose says, disappointed.

"Rose, let me get dinner cooked, and you can explain everything." Toriel suggested.

"Okay, but can I talk to Frisk and your son?" Rose asked.

"You may." Toriel answers, as she start's cooking.

Rose followed Frisk and Asriel to their room and they let her in.

"Okay, let me get the elephant in the room out of the way, who is that women, and why does she want you to live with her?" Rose asked.

"She's my biological mother." Frisk answered.

"That crazy bitch is you mother?!" Rose asked.

"Was, she never once took care of me, Toriel is more of a mother to me, then she could ever be!" Frisk yelled.

"I can tell, she seem's to be a very good parent, but who has ownership of you, sorry about the way I worded that." Rose said, trying to get her answers.

"It's okay, Trevor is the one who adopted me officially, but my foster parents are Toriel and Asgore, I'm assuming you know who he is." Frisk answers.

"I do, he seems like a nice guy as well." Rose stated.

"Asriel, you and Frisk seem to be pretty close." Rose said, noticing how close the two friends are.

"We're just friends." Asriel said, blushing.

"Y-Yeah, get your furry fantasies out your head." Frisk said, blushing.

"I'm not a furry, but I'm not going to deny, you two would make a very adorable couple." Rose teased.

"Please don't tease us." Frisk pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I won't, but I was being honest." Rose said, as she patted his head.

"So, how did you meet, Trevor?" Frisk asked.

"Our family's got along very well, but we didn't start dating till we were 12. Rose answered.

"So, do you still love Trevor?" Asriel asked.

"Yes I do, I could never hated him, if he had stayed I would've stayed by his side, but it didn't turn out that way." Rose said, looking down.

"Do you wish it did?" Frisk asked.

"Of course, all of the things we did together, they could never be replaced, eating some good and bad food, watching movies, drinking hot chocolate in the winter, performing in musicals, enjoying laughs, and playing with John all day, those are memories I will never forget, all I want for him now is to be happy." Rose answered, remembering happier days.

"What do you like about Trevor?" Frisk asked. "I mean, he's a great guy, and I consider him, no, all of my friends the last real family I have."

"That's how I feel too." Asriel commented.

"You two are just two peas in a pod." Rose said, smiling like she has never smiled before. "To answer your question, I like how he's very faithful, smart, kind, funny, he's aware of his own faults, his concern for others, his willing to forgive others when they deserve it, and I love how he's willing to help others in need, that is what I like about Trevor."

"What do you don't like about him?" Asriel asked.

"Asriel!" Frisk exclaimed. "Don't ask her questions she probably doesn't want to answer!"

"It's alright, Frisk." Rose said, calming him down. "It doesn't matter what his problems are, I want to be there for him, every step of the way."

"I think I know why Trevor likes you so much." Frisk said.

"Oh, can you tell me?" Rose asked, wondering if he really knew.

"He likes you because you're sweet, understanding, pretty, you have a nice smile, and you like the same musical's as him." Frisk answered.

"You saying that reminds me of time when we were in the third grade, all of the students and teachers teased us about being star-crossed lover's, so we rehearsed the song, "People Will Say We're In Love", and it didn't stop people from teasing us, but it did lessen." Rose said, remembering her elementary school days.

"Dinner's ready!" Toriel called.

"We're coming, Mom!" Asriel responded.

"What does your Mom cook?" Rose asked, curious.

"It's different each day, but she's learning how to cook human food, so don't worry, we won't be eating anything like Snail Pie." Asriel said, giving an example of what she did cook.

"I trust her, now let's get down there and eat." Rose said, leaving the room with them, and headed towards the kitchen.

"A HUMAN GIRL IS HERE!" Papyrus exclaimed. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME, FEMALE HUMAN?"

"It's Rose." Rose answered, not surprised about the walking skeleton in the room." What' yours?"

"MY NAME IS PAPYRUS, I AM A FRIEND OF FRISK'S." Papyrus answered.

"It's nice to meet you Papyrus." Rose said, shaking his hand, and then noticed the couple, Undyne and Alphys. "What are your names?"

"I'm Undyne." Undyne introduced. "I'm a Captain in the local Police Department, if you're wondering how I was able to advance so quickly, I have no clue."

"I'm Alphys" Alphys introduced. "I work in the Computer Science and Forensics field."

"It's nice to meet the both of you." Rose said, then noticed the ring on Alphys's finger. "I see you two are engaged."

"Yeah, so what?" Undyne questioned.

"Nothing, just I hope you two live a happy life, there a people who would shun you because of your relationship, although they are usually true born Christians, who can't make their own damn opinion." Rose said, showing her disgust in those kind of people.

"Are you an atheist?" Alphys asked.

"No, I'm a Christian Deist, someone who believe's in the moral teachings of Jesus, but not in his divinity." Rose answered and explained.

"Howdy Rose, my name is Asgore, but I think you know me by now." Asgore introduced.

"Yeah, I know you." Rose said, confirming his suspicions. "Did Toriel fill you in on why I'm here?"

"Yeah, you're looking for Trevor, who literally left two days ago to head to the town you live in." Undyne answered.

"Rose, we'll talk after we eat." Toriel said, putting Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie on the table. "For now, just eat, you must be hungry."

"I am, thank you very much." Rose grabbed her plate, and she headed to a table.

"Hey Rose, want to eat in the living room, and watch one of the recorded musical's?" Frisk asked.

"Sure, which one?" Rose asked.

"I found this one, and I thought it looked interesting." Frisk said, giving her a dvd.

"Allegro." She read out. "Oh I remember this one, it was one of Rodgers and Hammerstein's flops, it was hard to recreate this one, but we all had a good time." Rose said, walking to the living room, and putting the disk in the dvd player, and she started it.

After they finished their food and Allegro, Rose wanted to hear their insight. "So, what did you guys think?"

"I liked it, but I wish that Jenny didn't go downhill in character development, but I did like the songs, "One Foot, Other Foot and "Joseph Taylor Jr." Frisk answered.

"I wished they actually had young Joe sing." Asriel said.

"Yeah, it would've been interesting to see that, and with Jenny I feel the exact same way, had a nice set-up for a cute romance, but they chose the route where she betrays her loyalty to him." Rose said, replying to their opinions.

"I LIKED IT, IT WAS REFRESHING." Papyrus answered.

"I liked the song, "The Gentleman Is A Dope", it had my same sentiments on a lot of people." Undyne answered.

"That is a good one." Rose said.

"I liked the song, "So Far", even though it is sung by a character who isn't even important." Alphys said.

"I definitely related to Dr. Taylor, I thought he was a good character." Asgore said, giving his opinion.

"I like Margery, she was a good mother, and I liked how even after death she was still there for her son." Toriel said.

Rose was glad they all liked it, and she started telling why Trevor is so fond of this one. "Trevor really liked this one, he saw it's problems, but he really liked the message, he would say that the songs aren't show tune catchy, but it's the kind of catchy that you can relate to, I always noticed that he really prefer the songs, Joseph Taylor Jr., I Have Seen It Happen Before, It's A Darn Nice Campus, So Far, One Foot, Other Foot, You Are Never Away, Come Home, and Allegro, he also really liked this one, because it reminded him of the times he spent with John, when he was baby."

"Trevor must really think of this one fondly." Frisk stated.

"He does, and I do as well." Rose said.

Rose looked at the clock, and she saw how late it was. "It's late, we should leave in the morning."

"Why?" Toriel asked.

"Frisk's mother may try to take him tomorrow, we need to get him far away from here as possible, at least until we can prove that she is dangerous." Rose answered, but then saw that one of the back doors was open, she went to close it, but then heard collapsing, she then started feeling tired and she couldn't stand up straight.

"W-What's happening?!" Rose asked. In a panic she quickly covered her mouth, and held her breath, and pretended to be unconscious.

"That's what happen when you mess with me, bitch." Rose made sure that she showed signs she was conscious, she knew it was Karen, but if she got up, she wouldn't be able to stand, she was thankful for being an actress, and for getting self defence training from her father.

"Let's go home, Frisk…" Karen said, as she picked up Frisk's unconscious body.

Rose waited till she left, and was far enough to not hear or see her, but not to far, she managed to get out of the house, and immediately gave chase.

Frisk woke up in a familiar place, a place he never wanted to be at.

"No, not here…" Frisk said to himself.

"Hello Frisk…" Karen said. "I see you are doing well."

"Don't touch me, I don't want anything to do with you!" Frisk yelled.

"Don't bother yelling, nobody will hear you." Karen said, threatening him.

"Why are you doing this?" Frisk asked.

"Because I can." Karen answered. "Let me be honest Frisk, the only reason I had you was because I thought I could use you as bargaining chip later down the line, I would trade you for the family money, which went to my brother, so I that is why I ignored you at first, but then they died for those stupid Monsters, and that only left Trevor, I hired assassins to kill him, that way the money would go down to me, and then I would use it to get rid of you, but they were killed by him, so I got angry and I used you to vent, that was my first reason, but after a while I enjoyed seeing you suffer, I'm nothing like my goody two shoes brother, I'm more than a skank, I'm a demon…"

"You're crazy, you have a Human SOUL, so you can't be a demo-!" *cough* Karen kicked him in the stomach, in order to shut him up.

"Don't talk, I want you to watch your friends suffer, and I will enjoy torturing that little one, Asriel, I believe…" Karen says yanking Frisk's hair.

"Don't touch him!" Frisk yelled.

"Oh, you love him in that way I see." Karen said, with no expression. 'Then I'll make sure he suffers even more."

"You don't deserve anyone's MERCY!" Frisk yelled, with all his courage.

"Shut up!" Karen slapped him, and he stopped speaking. "I'll be back, don't try to escape."

Frisk waited till she was gone, and when she was gone, he then went to the door, and he noticed that she didn't lock it. "I need to find something to incriminate her, before she get's back." Frisk told himself, and he walked through the hallways of his old home, remembering the past and wanting to put an end to his own suffering filled him with determination.

It was hard for him to keep going, seeing his Mom alone would've triggered his PTSD, but this made it worse, but he tried not to let it get to him, as he searched high and low, drawer through drawer, but all he could find was an old Survival Knife, which he used his shirt to pick it up, so he wouldn't get rid of possible fingerprints, and he carefully put it an old bag that was also in there, he then went to the one place in his house where he had never been, Karen's room, he opened the door, and he saw how empty it was just a bed and a drawer, nothing else, actually there was a padlock on the drawer, so Frisk tried to think of a way to remove it, and he found an old note, that had a hint to the code. It said, "item's date of birth." he knew it was referring to him so he put in the code, 12/20/XX, and it opened, there he was shocked to find that she did indeed plan all of this, he initially thought that she was just bluffing, but she wasn't there was enough evidence for him to take, and it was all strong enough to have incarcerated.

"Good, now I get out of here." But Karen was back, and she looked pissed.

"I see you have a backbone now, I have no idea why I made it your birthdate, but now I see I shouldn't have, as now I'm going have to start torturing you sooner!"

Frisk toor a cover off the bed, and picked up the knife with it, and pointed it at her. "You don't have the guts kid, you wouldn't kill me even if you wanted to, because you don't believe in that, well guess what, in this world it's kill or be killed."

"Stay away from me!" Frisk yelled.

Then out of nowhere, Karen fell over, and it was Rose holding a taser.

"Frisk, are you alright?!" Rose asked, noticing that he is holding a knife. "Put that back in the bag."

Frisk did so, then he ran to Rose's arm and started crying. "I was so terrified, I wanted to run away, but I didn't want to see her hurt you guys, so I tried to find evidence to pin against her!"

"It's okay Frisk, you're safe now, and you have evidence to make sure she doesn't hurt you ever again, now let's get out of here!"

Frisk and Rose run out of the house, and head back to Trevor's.

When they got to the house they notice everyone outside.

"Everybody in my car!" Rose ordered. "Frisk is safe, and we have evidence to pin against his Mom, but we have to get my town, and warn Trevor, we don't know what else that bitch might have planned.

Everyone got in the car and Rose drove off immediately.

"Frisk, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!" Toriel said, in a regretful tone.

"It's okay, none of you have to worry, let's just get out of here, before she comes back." Frisk said.

"Agreed." Asgore said.

"She can't file a kidnapping as long as me and Alphys are here, I already contacted the base and told them that I will be going out of town for a few days, and that Frisk was with me." Undyne said, being prepared.

"Thank's Undyne." Rose said.

"I won't let that happen next time!" Undyne said, angrily. "Next time, that bitch is dead!"

"CALM DOWN UNDYNE, WE NEED TO TELL TREVOR AND SANS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED, AND YOU COULD TELL HIM THAT YOUR BROTHER IS ALIVE AS WELL." Papyrus said, reminding them of what they were doing.

"Right, let's get going." Rose said, now on the highway that led to her town. "It's a straight shot from here." "You should call the school and tell them where Frisk and Asriel are, and that they might miss a few days."

"I already did." Toriel said.

"Good." Rose said, driving.

"Frisk, I'm sorry for not being there." Asriel said, with tears in his eyes.

Frisk hugged him and said, "It's okay, I'm here now, and we're going to make sure she never harms us again." Frisk said, filled with determination.

Rose's desire to tell Trevor the truth, Asgore and Toriel's promise to protect their children, Undyne's voy to keep them safe, Alphys's desire to to tell the truth, Papyrus's devotion to his friends, and Asriel and Frisk wanting to put Karen to justice, and their own hidden feelings…

Fills them with… DETERMINATION!

End of Chapter 8

* * *

It took me a bit of thinking for this one, I originally thought of just having Frisk being the main focus, but then I started thinking that I wanted John to be alive, but if I brought it out of left field it would be cliche, and then I thought, "If I start the next chapter with Rose, then I could put Dramatic Irony into the mix, I also decided to have both of their arcs end next chapter, but it will probably be a long one.

I hope you are enjoying the story "So Far", don't be afraid to review.

I will see you later.


	9. Everything's Alright

I do not own Undertale, or any of the songs I mention in this story.

* * *

Trevor and Sans arrived at the town where Rose lives yesterday, and Trevor had plans to climb up that hill, and then go back home to protect Frisk, not knowing that they were on their way to see him. Sans kept his eye on Trevor, he was clearly unstable, the memories of John were bad enough, but with Frisk's Mom wanting him back just to see him suffer, and him being here, and not there, it was destroying him, and Sans couldn't help at all, he knew how he felt to an extent, but if he tried to stop him, he'd be the pot calling the kettle black.

"Sans, I have to know…" Trevor said, with regret.

"it says it doesn't open till 10:00 a.m." Sans said, seeing that the gate to the hill was locked.

"Then let's get some breakfast…" Trevor said, pointing at a breakfast joint.

They walked up to the breakfast joint and took a seat; when the waiter came by to order their food, Trevor ordered a french toast, while Sans just ordered a breakfast quiche.

"Trevor, i know this is hard, but can't you just check with hospital first?" Sans asked, thinking that John might be alive.

"Even if he is alive, Sans, I doubt he would be happy to see me…" Trevor answered.

"i see…" Sans said, his grin faltering a bit. "check please."

Sans paid this time, it was now 9:00, they decided to wait in the car for an hour, they drifted off to sleep, and they waited.

Rose had made it back safely, and now she was heading towards her house, where they could be safe for the time being.

"I'm taking you guys to my house, my father will accept you, he is a good man, and would only hurt someone, if they hurt his family." Rose said, reassuring them.

Rose eventually made it back to her house, she knocked on the door, and her Daddy came running.

"Rose!" David exclaimed, but then frowned. "Where is Trevor, you brought his friends, but where is he?

"I'll explain everything, just let them inside, please." Rose begged.

"Everybody inside." David said, letting all of them in.

Rose then explained everything that happened, from Trevor being here, to Frisk being kidnapped by his Mom, and leaving with them to keep them safe.

"I understand, Rosey…" David said, carefully taking in this information. "Alright, the gate to the hill opens in 15 minutes, if traffic isn't bad, then you should be able to get there in 30 minutes."

"Thanks Daddy." Rose said, hugging her father. "I'm taking Frisk and Asriel with me, I think that they need to be with him as well.

"I'll keep everyone safe, or die tryin…" David said, with a solemn look in his eye.

Rose didn't say anything, she couldn't, she knew that her father would sacrifice his life to keep them all safe, it wasn't past him, she couldn't change that self-sacrificing attitude he had, it was just how he was raised.

"Daddy, I'll be back…" Rose said, as she was about to exit. "Oh, and Toriel, don't worry, I'll keep them safe, right now you just stay here."

Rose went out to her car, and she started it, she left her driveway, along with Frisk and Asriel, and headed towards the hillside.

Trevor saw the gates open, and he got of the car, so he could walk up the hill, he used to love climbing this hill, it was the only park like area in this city that he liked; when he got close to the top, he saw gravestone and a bench near it, he took a seat away from it, and he started singing…

 _When you walk through a storm, hold your head up high_

 _And don't be afraid of the dark_

 _At the end of the storm, there's a golden sky_

 _And the sweet, silver song of a lark_

 _Walk on through the wind_

 _Walk on through the rain_

 _Though your dreams be tossed and blown_

 _Walk on, walk on_

 _With hope in your heart_

 _And you'll never walk alone_

 _You'll never walk alone_

 _Walk on, walk on_

 _With hope in your heart_

 _And you'll never walk alone_

 _You'll never walk alone_

Sans heard him singing, and he could tell that he was trying to tell himself that he isn't alone, but he knew that he didn't feel that way. Trevor just set there, while trying to get the nerve to go up to that grave, it took a good 15 minutes before he finally decided to go and see for himself, and when he got to the grave he heard a familiar voice call out, "Trevor!" he turned around, and he saw Rose, the girl that he loved, and still loves to this day.

"Rose…" Trevor said, melancholically. "Did you come here to tell me that you hate me, and that it is my fault that John died?"

"No…" Rose answered. "If you'd have stayed, I would've stayed with you, to comfort you."

"But John is dead because of me!" Trevor yelled. "I don't deserve your MERCY!"

"You're wrong, Trevor." Rose said, looking at Trevor in the eye. "Look at the grave, and you'll see."

Trevor wiped the dust off the gravestone and it read,

 _Here lies_

 _Naomi Williams_

 _A brave and loving mother, who risked her life to keep her son alive._

Trevor was shocked by this, he didn't know what to think, he had mix emotions of sadness, anger, and hope. "Does this mean…?" Trevor asked, slowly regaining hope.

"John is alive, but he is in a coma." Rose answered. "But I think he'll wake up if he hears your voice."

"How far did you go?" Trevor asked, wondering how far she went to try and tell him.

"Our hometown, I met your friends and cousin, Frisk kinda reminds me of John; but there mother is a bitch, I don't know what she told you, but she tried to take Frisk from under you nose!" Rose said, a little angry.

"She did what?!" Trevor asked, Rose didn't say it again, because she knew he heard. "That bitch is dead, she is worth keeping alive!" Trevor said, in anger.

"We can worry about that later, after all they are right here." Rose said, as she gave gesture, and Frisk and Asriel came up from behind a post, along with Sans.

"Trevor, it's okay, we have the evidence to prove that my Mom is dangerous, and John is alive, so you don't have to hold onto your regret anymore." Frisk said, hugging Trevor.

"Let's go back to Rose's house, that way you two can catch up.' Asriel suggested.

"Frisk, Asriel…" Trevor said, tearing up.

"i told you not to worry, i didn't know you could skulk." Sans said, making a pun.

"Don't ruin the moment, Sans." Trevor said, with Sans just winking.

Then all of the sudden, Trevor picked up Frisk like it was nothing. "You're pretty light." Trevor said, smiling.

"I haven't seen that smile in such a long time." Rose stated. "I want you to know Trevor, that I'll always be here for you, because I love you.

"I love you too, Rose." Trevor said, looking at Rose in the eye, they both blush, and laugh.

"God, I think I hear Naomi laughing in there." Trevor joked.

"She would come back from the dead just to laugh at this." Rose commented.

"You guys are made each other." Frisk and Asriel said, in sync.

"So are the both of you." Trevor and Rose retorted, causing Frisk and Asriel to blush.

Let's go back to your house." Trevor said, as he exited the gate to his car, he let Rose leave first, and then he followed behind, they eventually make to Rose's house, and they have a reunion.

David immediately let Trevor in the house, and before he had the chance to say anything, David said, "Trevor, don't say a thing about it, I have already forgiven you."

"Thank's Dave." Trevor said. "You still got that guitar?"

"Yes I do." David answered. "Have you been practicing?"

"A little." Trevor answered. "This melody has been playing in my head for a while, mind if I sound it out with your guitar?"

"I don't mind, go at it." David answered, and he gave his acoustic guitar to him.

Trevor set up the cords and he played a song called, "Home."

(Play Home from Undertale)

"That is a nice melody, Trevor." David complemented.

"It reminds me of Home, the area in the Ruins." Asriel stated.

"It's calming, yet melancholic." Frisk stated.

"Trevor, where did you learn this?" Rose asked.

"Nowhere…" Trevor answered as he kept playing. "I don't know where I learned it, or even heard it."

"that doesn't matter, it's a nice melody, that's all we need to know." Sans said. "right Toriel?"

"That is right, Sans." Toriel said, with everybody behind her, nodding their heads in agreement.

Trevor then finished the rest of the song, and he told David everything he knew.

"I see, so you're aunt wants to take Frisk back, just to see him suffer, is that right?" Trevor nodded in response to David's question. "She used to be such a sweet girl, someone who wouldn't hurt a fly, I guess that incident had more of an effect on her than we thought." David said, reminiscing of the day Karen changed, permanently.

" _Come on Karen, hurry up!"_

" _I'm trying David!" "You and Samuel are just way too fast for me."_

" _We should slow down, David."_

" _Sam, you spoil her way too much, I bet if she turned into a maniac, you would still be overprotective."_

" _You're probably right, Dave."_

" _Huh?"_

" _Where did she go?"_

" _Karen!"_

" _KAREN!"_

" _I'm here…"_

" _Karen, what happened why are you covered with blood?!"_

" _Someone tried to kidnap me, but I killed them before they could even try…"_

" _Karen…"_

" _It… was… fun…"_

" _What?"_

" _Stabbing them to death, there is nothing left of him now."_

" _Sam, she need's help."_

" _Right, you stay with her, I'll call the police!"_

"The police told us that she was afraid, thus she didn't notice that her attacker was dead until she got tired." David told. "But we didn't tell them that she had fun stabbing him to death, now I see we made a mistake, because after that day, she was never the sweet, innocent, and pacifist girl we knew, she was now rebellious, she smiled whenever someone got in trouble, and she was cruel to everyone." Eventually, I confronted her, but she wasn't the girl I knew, that man she killed, changed her in a way that it no longer was her, and now that I look back I wish that I never ran off without her, then maybe Frisk wouldn't have suffered."

"It's fine." Frisk said, comforting him. "If she hadn't gone crazy, then I would've never met any of these great people, that is just how it plays out, if one bad thing happens, then a good thing is bound to happen eventually, we just have to wait for it."

"That is right, Frisk." Davis said, remembering his own ideals. "No matter how bad the situation is, you keep pushing forward, so that one day, you can take on the world, as long as you have that resolve, then a something good will happen to you in the near future."

"That is right, Dave." Trevor said, patting his back.

"DAVID, WEREN'T YOU ABOUT TO TELL US AN EMBARRASSING STORY ABOUT TREVOR AND ROSE?!" Papyrus asked.

"Yes I was, and now that they are here, it will be even better." David said, smiling.

"He is giving us that smile." Rose stated.

"That means it was when we were five." Trevor said, in displeasure.

"Stories about the both of you, when you were five?" Frisk questioned. "I think we're in for a jem."

David then started telling the story. "So, when these two were five, me and Sam were talking about their future, about who they'll marry, their future jobs, etc. "Now, Trevor was an interesting child, when he saw a romance in a film, he was invested in it, and didn't look disgusted when they kissed, if anything he turned away and blushed in embarrassment; my friend Sam noticed this as well, and he told me that he is young romanticist, and I laugh, and you know what happened next, little Trevor, innocent as can be, came up to me and said, _"When I'm older I want to marry Rose!"_

I laughed and said, _"Well come back to me when you are 19 or so, and I will give you my answer."_ then Rose came up and said, " _Trevor, I want to marry you too!"_ they both blushed as red as tomatoes, and we all laughed at this adorable scene, and I said, This something we'll never forget even after we die, and they won't appreciate it later."

Everyone in the room said, "Awww…" And Trevor and Rose were both blushing. "Did you have to tell them that?" Trevor asked.

"We were five!" Rose yelled, in embarrassment.

"Besides, we already have our own embarrassing stories that make us laugh, like the time we sang "People Will Say We're In Love" in 3rd grade, and the time we sang "If I Loved You" in 4th grade, and let's not forget when we sang "Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful" at that point, people were telling us to kiss already." Trevor stated, remembering the songs he sang with her.

"Trevor, you have blessing." David said, out of nowhere.

"Fine." Trevor responded. "What?"

"You have my blessing."

"Thank you, I will make her as happy as can be, but I do want to wait a few more years." Trevor stated. "I want to visit John, I haven't seen in over a year."

"Then let's all go." David said, getting the keys to his car, and everyone followed him.

They were now at the hospital, Trevor was afraid to see him again, but this something he wanted to do, he walked in and saw John lying there as if he was asleep, he grabbed a chair, and placed it right next to John's bed.

"Hey John, long time no see." Trevor said. "I'm sorry this happened to you, I guess I'm not the person you thought I was, no, that's not it, you saved me from that bullet, and I've had this penance for so long, but now it's gone, and now all I want to do is sing to you, like I used to…"

"Trevor, I have instrumental recordings of songs if you want to sing." Rose stated, showing her phone.

Everyone was silent, Trevor brought David's guitar with him, he took it out of the case, and he said, "There was a song we liked to sing to him, Rose."

"I know the one." Rose walked up to him, and he started playing Edelweiss.

(Trevor)

 _Edelweiss, edelweiss_

 _Every morning you greet me_

 _Small and white_

 _Clean and bright_

 _You look happy to meet me_

 _Blossom of snow_

 _May you bloom and grow_

 _Bloom and grow forever_

 _Edelweiss, edelweiss_

 _Bless my home-land forever_

(Trevor and Rose)

 _Edelweiss, edelweiss_

 _Every morning you greet me_

 _Small and white_

 _Clean and bright_

 _You look happy to meet me_

 _Blossom of snow_

(Trevor)

 _May you bloom and grow_

 _Bloom and grow forever_

 _Edelweiss, edelweiss_

 _Bless my home-land forever_

When they finished everyone applauded quietly at their performance, both Trevor and Rose were smiling, and he put the guitar back in the case, then he heard a familiar voice.

"Not bad Trevor, but I'm afraid this little game end's here." It was Karen, she was able to get in like anyone else, and Trevor immediately got in front of Frisk and Asriel, Rose wasn't too far behind.

"Now don't do anything hasty, you don't want to hurt little John, do you?" Karen asked.

"Trevor she is the one who did all this, she's the reason that John is in a coma!" Frisk yelled.

Dave snuck back near John, and right next to a emergency lever.

"You mean, she set everything up?!" Trevor asked, in anger.

"That's right I did, and I don't really care to tell you why, you'll all be dead by then!" Karen pulled out of gun, that she managed to get past security, by hacking the system, so it wouldn't detect a weapon.

"Karen, you don't have to do this, just turn yourself in and we can end all this bloodshed." David suggested, hoping to reach out for her.

"Sorry Dave, but I could give two shits about what you think I should do!" Karen yelled.

Trevor was shocked of what he had just learned, all he wanted to do now, was kill her for all the pain she caused. But Karen wasn't going to take her chances, she aimed her gun directly at Trevor, and fired. David immediately rushed in front of him, and the bullet hit him instead, he was now lying on the floor, lung shot, he knew that he wasn't going to make it, but Trevor just let this fuel his anger, he grabbed Undyne's gun, and he shot her in both arms, then in the leg, he put it down, and grabbed a scalpel that was near John's bed, Trevor went up to her, and said, "It's a beautiful day, birds singing, flowers blooming, on days like these, people like you, should be burning in hell!" Trevor prepared to stab Karen, raising the scalpel above his head, he was prepared to strike her down, all she could do was smile insanely.

"Trevor, stop!" Frisk yelled. Trevor ceased his action, and listened to what he had to say. "If you kill her like this, then you'd be no better than her, if you want to do kill her that badly, fine, but at least have her be put on death row, and then you can kill her!"

Everyone was shocked that Frisk was actually saying to hold off on killing her, the same Frisk who spared all of them.

"There is one person in this world that makes me think that they don't deserve to be SPARED, and she is right in front of you, but I don't want to see her die like this!"

"Listen to him, Trevor." David said, weakly. "If you kill her now, you won't be able to take care of Frisk."

Trevor then put scalpel down and said, "You're right, if I kill her now, then I'd be no better than her." He then noticed that the security light was pushed, and the next thing he knew he saw security coming through the door.

"Tell me what happened here, now?!" The officer ordered.

"I'm Captain Undyne, from the station a couple towns away, we were all just visiting this kid, when she came and shot this man, I then pulled my gun out and shot her in both arms and the knee."

"I see…" The officer looked at the grovelling Karen. "We'll take her back to station, thank's for apprehending this lunatic." They went by to arrest Karen, and she started screaming bloody murder, Trevor then knocked her out to make it easier for them.

"Frisk, do you have the bag of evidence?" Rose asked.

"Yeah I do." Frisk answered getting the bag. "Here you go, officer."

"Thank's kid." The Officer said, taking the evidence with him. "Alright, let's take this crazy bitch down town."

They walked off with her unconscious body, and they took David to an emergency room, the Doctor's told them that he is determined to keep himself alive, and he told them that will try to save him, but to be prepared for the worst.

Everyone had left, except for Trevor, Rose, Frisk, and Asriel, they decided to stay the night at the hospital, the doctors allowed it, and gave them four small beds; the room was just big enough for all of them. They all went to sleep fairly quickly, and they all went into their own dreamland.

Chara was going through Trevor's mindscape trying to find something.

" _Where is it?"_ He thought, he was looking for an entrance to another dreamland, he wanted to do something… different.

"There it is!" He said to himself, as he entered this dreamland, it was John's, him being in a coma for almost a year, made the land around him dreary, Chara wasn't fazed by this, in fact, he had no clue why he was doing this, he just figured that he felt like.

Chara looked around, and saw a little boy crying, Chara went up to him and asked. "Are you John?"

"Yes." he answered meekly.

"Look, I'm just going to be straight with you…" Chara told John everything that happened between his coma and now.

"Chara, why are you trying to help me?" John asked.

"No reason, I just feel like it." Chara answered.

"Then I can wake up the next morning?" John asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, but you need something." Chara answered. "And that is determination, cliche I know, and a little bit of what remains of my SOUL, it should be enough for you to wake up, and just enough for me to stick around."

"I accept, thank you very much." John said.

"Just don't jump in front of anyone with guns, you were lucky that time, so I wouldn't take my chances." Chara stated. "Also your dad is hurt badly, I don't know if he is going to make it, but we'll know by tomorrow."

"Chara… thank you." John said, tearing up.

"No problem, kid." Chara stated, giving a little of what was left of his SOUL. "This is the first time I've done something good, I'm not gonna lie, it feels kind of nice."  
Chara left John's dreamland, and headed back to Trevor's dreamland, where he then layed down and took a little rest.

 **Then Next Morning…**

"Trevor, wake up…"

Trevor heard a voice, and he got up to see who it was, and to his shock, he saw John smiling at him, fully recovered. "John!" Trevor slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Ow…"

"I missed you so much!" John cried, and ran to Trevor to hug him.

"It's okay, just let it all out…" Trevor said, comforting John.

Everyone woke up to see what all the ruckus was, and Rose was just as shocked to see her brother awake, and standing.

"John, you're awake!" Rose exclaimed. "But how are you standing, and walking?"

"I guess it's because Chara gave me remnant's of his SOUL, and my determination." John answered, not really sure himself.

"Wait, you know Chara?" Trevor asked, worried.

"He told me how I could wake up, and he gave me remnant's of his SOUL, he said it would be enough for me to wake up, and for him to stick around." John answered.

"That Chara, so that's why he asked me what doing good felt like." Trevor realized. "What did he say?"

"He said that it felt nice." John answered.

"It's official, I'm never getting rid of him." Trevor said, knowing that Chare isn't going to pass on anytime soon, because he find's living in Trevor's mindscape much more interesting.

Frisk and Asriel were just standing there waiting for them to stop talking so they could introduce themselves, Trevor realized and said, "Rose, call the doctor up here"

"Alright, you introduce Asriel and Frisk." Rose said, going to the phone at the corner of the room.

"John, this is my cousin Frisk, and his best friend Asriel." Trevor said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." John said, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you to, John." Frisk said, smiling back.

"I hope you're feeling better now, John." Asriel said, patting his head.

"Trevor, are those two a couple?" John asked, innocently.

Asriel and Frisk both blushed immediately at this question, while Trevor laughed and said, "No, they are only a year older than you, but this isn't the first time they heard that." Trevor answered. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Frisk said, not really bothered by it, but is still slightly embarrassed.

"No harm, no foul." Asriel said, trying to keep himself from blushing, as it really contrasted with his fur.

Rose then came in with the doctor, and did some tests with John, once he was done, he told Trevor the results. "He has indeed recovered more quickly, almost inhumanly." The Doctor continued his conclusion. "This is no short of a miracle, normally a person with his case would have to go through months of rehabilitation, but I guess if Monsters can live on the Surface with us, then anything is possible, as long as you hope and… well, I think you know by know by now."

"Determination." They all said in sync.

"Doctor, I heard my Daddy is in a lot of pain, can I see him before we go?" John asked, wanting to see his father.

"Actually, I have good news and bad news about David." The Doctor said. "The good news is that he survived, but the bad news is that in order for him to fully recover, he need's to be given surgery, and we have to take him a couple towns away."

"I live a couple towns away, we can say goodbye to him on the way out, if we can leave." Trevor said, making sure it was okay.

"It's fine." The Doctor said, making everyone happy, Trevor thanked him.

On the way out they saw David, he was surprised to see John with them, but he was also happy to see him again.

"Daddy!" John exclaimed, getting near the gurney.  
"John, it's good to see you." David said, trying to control his excitement as he knew that would be bad for him.

"Daddy, are you okay?!" John asked, worried.

"I'm fine." David lied. "But I won't be able to take care of you now, especially since…"

"I know about Mommy, I may have been asleep for a long time, but I was aware of what she did for me." John said, sadly. "But that's okay, I'll just live with Trevor and Rose instead, I want to live with Trevor-Oniichan!"

"John, we're not in Japan!" Trevor shouted, in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I mean big brother." John corrected.

"Just call me Trevor, John." Trevor suggested, turning red. "You know I prefer it that way."  
"I know, but I like calling you big brother, because you act like one." John stated, smiling.

"He has a point, Trevor." Frisk supported. "You even said to me that you'll always think of me as a baby brother."

"Yeah, and you're very protective as well." Asriel supported.

"See?" John questioned, teasingly. "I'm not the only one who thinks so."

"Okay, you got me there." Trevor conceded.

"John, I'm afraid I won't be able to be visited for a while, as I have to focus on recovery, I hope you understand." David said, sadly.

"I understand…" John said, sadly.

"That's my good boy." David said, smiling gently. "Trevor, come here."

"What's up?" Trevor asked, with David gestured that he wanted to say it in a whisper.

"If the surgery fails, promise me you'll take care of him." David whispered, he wanted to live, but he knew that the chances of him surviving, and his chances of dying, were equal.

"I promise, and this time, I won't fail." Trevor said, with the Doctor's about to put him in the ambulance.

David nodded his head, and he was put into the ambulance, and it took off. Then Trevor's cellphone started ringing. "Hello."

"This is Undyne, we just held the trial for Karen, she was found guilt easily." Undyne said, on the phone.

"Good." Trevor said. "Now when is the execution?"

"Well, the earliest we could schedule was in May." Undyne answered.

"And will I be able to kill her, or will it be Sans?" Trevor asked.

"We both talked about it, and Sans said that you should do it, so you can finally get that weight off your back, she'll be executed with a lethal injection of drugs." Undyne answered.

"At least she'll die slow." Trevor said, monotone, then switching to a more carefree tone. "Speaking of Sans, can you have him pick us up, you guys kind of took the car, instead of teleporting."  
"He is already…" Undyne was about say.

"already here." Sans said, popping out of nowhere.

"Bye Trev." Undyne hung up, and Sans walked up to them.

"hello everyone, i hope you haven't given a _femur._ " Sans said, winking.

John laughed a little, while Frisk and Asriel just tried to smile, and Rose and Trevor just shook their heads.

"ah well, can't please everyone." Sans said. "is this John?"

"Yeah, I'm John." John answered himself. "What's your name, Mr. Skeleton?"

"my name is Sans, it's nice to meet you kid." Sans gave his hand out, which John began to shake, only to hear a farting noise. "the whoopee cushion trick, works every time."

John laughed a little, and Sans was about to teleport them, when he said, "Trevor, we already pack your stuff, and we got stuff for John, just in case." Sans then teleported them to Rose's house, and everyone was outside waiting.

"READY TO GO, TREVOR?" Papyrus asked.

"I am now, let's go home, John." Trevor said, to John.

"Johnny, me and Trevor are engaged now, is that okay with you?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, as long I'm with the two of you, Everything is going to be alright." John said, hugging Rose.

They got in the car, and they left this city behind, and not too long after they left, Asriel and Frisk started treating John like family.

"So John, were Rose and Trevor lovey-dovey like my parents back when they were young?" Asriel asked, out of curiosity.

"No, they were more comforting, than lovey-dovey." John answered.

"And did Trevor really sing to you?" Frisk asked. "I heard him sing, and he has a good voice."

"Yeah, when he was by himself it was either You'll Never Walk Alone or Everything's Alright, I liked the second one a lot."

"Why don't you sing it?" Asriel asked. "I want to know if you can sing."

"Okay." John answered. "Rose, do you have an instrumental version?" Rose started the song, and John began singing.

 _Short steps, deep breath_

 _Everything is alright_

 _Chin up, I can't_

 _Step into the spotlight_

 _She said, "I'm sad,"_

 _Somehow without any words_

 _I just stood there_

 _Searching for an answer_

 _When this world is no more_

 _The moon is all we'll see_

 _I'll ask you to fly away with me_

 _Until the stars all fall down_

 _They empty from the sky_

 _But I don't mind_

 _If you're with me, then everything's alright_

 _Why do my words_

 _Always lose their meaning?_

 _What I feel, what I say_

 _There's such a rift between them_

 _He said, "I can't_

 _Really seem to read you."_

 _I just stood there_

 _Never know what I should do_

 _When this world is no more_

 _The moon is all we'll see_

 _I'll ask you to fly away with me_

 _Until the stars all fall down_

 _They empty from the sky_

 _But I don't mind_

 _If you're with me, then everything's alright_

 _If you're with me, then everything's alright_

"Wow John, that was very good." Frisk said, patting his head.

John blushed and said, "Thank you, Frisk."

"Hey John, your birthday is in a few days, what would you like to do?" Trevor asked, while driving.

"I just to be with you guys." John said, rubbing his eye.

"If you're tired, you can lay your head on my lap, if you want?" Frisk offered, smiling.

"Thank you, Frisk." John said, laying his head down, on Frisk's lap, and he went into a deep sleep.

"He looks adorable when he is asleep." Asriel stated, smiling.

"He is just an all around adorable kid." Frisk stated. "But you're an adorable kid too, Asriel."  
Frisk blushed realizing what he had just said, and Asriel blushed as well, while Trevor and Rose just giggled.

"Thank you." Asriel said. "But you're also adorable."

"All of you are adorable!" Trevor said, which made them laugh like crazy.

Trevor and Rose both knew that these kids would be good friends, and they also knew that Frisk and Asriel liked each other a bit, but they were just too shy to admit it, but Trevor thought that if the did get together, than it would show that an interspecies relationship with a human and a Monster could work out, but for now he just wanted to enjoy life, and now he can enjoy life with the people he cares about, and that is all he wanted.

End of Chapter 9

* * *

Now that the individual character arcs are done, now I can focus on the romance, finally!

Don't worry, since they are eight I will have it be strictly fluff, I am probably only going to write three more chapters, and then I'll continue with Digimon. ( **ABOUT DAMN TIME!)**

Anyway, I apologize if I start not making sense here in this chapter, but I think it turned out alright, I wanted a lot in this chapter, just not too much, but yeah I will be focusing on the romance between Frisk and Asriel, and don't worry, I won't have them do anything to provocative, it will just be a simple, yet cute romance.

See you next time.


	10. The Confessions Of A Human & A Monster

I do not own Undertale, or any song that I use in this story

* * *

A month has passed since John woke up from his coma, and he wanted to go to school with Frisk and Asriel, so Toriel decided to tutor so he could be put in the same grade as them, he didn't really care for tutoring, but he liked Toriel a lot, he would often describe her as a second mother, which Frisk would agree with.

Frisk had been meeting with the president through Skype, and they discussed matters about the Monster's, and every time he told people what he talked about with the president, they were always surprised he knew what he was talking about, these included politics, economy, society, exchange rate between gold and american Dollars (which was even more shocking), and just things a kid his age wouldn't know on a normal basis, and according to him, the reason he know's this stuff is because since he is the ambassador for the Monsters, he needs to know enough about politics so he can be able to comprehend what the politicians are saying; even Trevor was impressed with what he knew.

Papyrus has shown great improvement in his cooking, although his food was still inedible, Trevor decided to tell him that he need's to take cooking lessons, and Papyrus, surprisingly accepted.

Sans has been doing more odd jobs, but he seems to prefer being the judge for cases, he was the one who gave Karen, Frisk's Mom, the death sentence, which has since already occurred, needless to say, even Frisk was glad to see her dead.

Undyne and Alphys are now married, and while a lot of people were okay with it, some people were just being (do I even have to say) assholes, and Undyne would have probably responded by throwing a spear at them, but Alphys had to remind her that, even among humans this is still getting accepted, which Undyne would respond, "Well screw them then, it won't stop me from being your partner!" The station is okay with it, because they know not to piss her off.

Asgore and Toriel are now dating; Toriel decided that they have been friend's long enough, Asgore was hesitant at first, but Toriel was now willing to go beyond friends, as long they were'nt as lovey-dovey as before, which Asgore agreed to, and that was that, this made a lot of people, specifically Frisk and Asriel very happy, although Toriel has mentioned that she does like him in that way, but not as much as she did before she divorced him, which made them thankful, as they were too lovey-dovey for their own good.

All of Frisk's friends were doing well too, Jason was now back in school, and he was a lot more soft spoken now, but he still had that snarky attitude, Levi introduced his younger brother, Ezra, to John, and they became friends almost instantly, Duhae, the Monster Kid, has been going to Toriel's school, but he still took time to visit Frisk on weekends, and he has been doing very well, as far as school goes, he would describe real human history, as much more interesting than Monster history, although people would tend to agree to disagree, Claire has been teasing Asriel and Frisk about being more than friends, and they would retort by saying that she like's Levi, and she would blush and say, "So what?!" which just made them laugh.

It was now their last day at school, and Frisk was glad that school was now over, he could now enjoy summer with all of his friends.

"So Frisk, what are you going to do this summer, are you going to go somewhere with Asriel?" Claire asked, teasingly.

"Claire, will you please stop." Frisk pleaded. "And to answer your question, we're going to be in Iowa for the summer, the president is paying for us, as he is also spending time there."

"Lucky, I wish I could go." Levi complained.

"So do I." Claire complained as well.

"Frisk, being ambassador may not be easy, but you do get to go to nice places." Jason stated.

"Well, if your parents are okay with it, I could ask the president to pay for your passports, so we could all go, why don't you ask them?" Frisk said, with their parent's now coming, along with Trevor.

"Dad, Frisk is going to Iowa, and he invited all of us to go with him, but he want's to know if it's okay with you first, can I go, please?" Claire pleaded.

"Are you going to be the only adult, Trevor?" Leon asked.

"No, my girlfriend, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, and Asgore are also going, and the president will be paying for us." Trevor answered.

"You are either very lucky, or the president is a nice guy." Leon said, surprised.

"It's a bit of both." Trevor stated.

Claire looked at Leon with pleading eyes, and Leon decided that she need's the experience.

"I won't be able to go, so if I let you go, you have to promise to not run off, and you must get along with everyone else, do we have a deal?" Leon asked.

"We have a deal, and it won't be a problem getting along with them." Claire stated.

"Good, now I don't want to hear anything about you being bad, if I do, you will wish you didn't beg me to go on this trip." Leon warned.

"Yes sir!" Claire said, saluting her father.

"Good girl." Leon said. "Trevor, make sure she doesn't do anything too weird with Levi."

"Dad!" Claire yelled. "He is just a friend!"

"Sure, sure." Leon said, with Claire giving him the evil eye.

"So that's where you get it from." Frisk stated.

"Now you know." Claire said, still a bit angry.

"When are you leaving?" Levi's Dad asked.

"June 7th." Trevor answered.

"Dad, can I please go?" Levi begged.

"Fine, but only if you agree to take Ezra with you, you know how lonely he get's without you around." He said.

"I will, and I promise to keep an eye on him." Levi said, crossing his heart.

"If you need help, don't be afraid to ask." His father said. "Trevor is it okay if Ezra goes with him?"

"I don't mind." Trevor answered. "I'm just wondering, why are you okay with letting them go with us to Iowa?"

"Well, me and my wife are going on a few business trips, and I don't want them to be bored, and since all of our relatives our out of town, this just seems like a better option." Levi's father, answered.

"Okay." Trevor said. "And what about you, Ms. Shepard?"

Jason's Mom, who went by her maiden name, thought about it and knew that after dealing with his father, time away from his home, may do him good. "I'll let him go, I think time away from home would do him some good." She answered.

"Thank's Mom." Jason said. "I'll pack as soon as we get home."

"When will you be back?" She asked.

"After the State Fair." Trevor answered.

"Now I know the reason you chose Iowa." Frisk said, remembering that the musical, State Fair, took place in Iowa.

"So around August 23?" Ms. Shepard asked.

"Yeah." Trevor answered. "We need to get home, I'll be seeing you in a few days."

Frisk and Asriel said goodbye as they left the school, and headed on home.

The first thing Frisk and Asriel did when they got home, was go and play with John, who was more than happy to see them. Trevor and Rose decided to have a conversation about David, who was still in the hospital.

"How's Dave?" Trevor asked, concerned.

"He's doing a lot better now, he is now cracking jokes about us two, but he still doesn't know when they are going to release him." Rose answered, clearly worried about her father.

"I see…" Trevor decided to change the subject. "Frisk's friends are coming with us to Iowa, they all asked their parents and they are okay with it, as long as they follow their guidelines."

"Okay, I think it will be nice getting to meet Frisk's friends." Rose said, smiling.

"There is Jason, Claire, Levi, and he is bringing his younger brother, Ezra." Trevor said, listing everyone.

"I met Levi and Ezra, but not the other two." Rose said, remembering when Frisk brought Levi over, who in turn, brought Ezra over.

"Claire is nice girl, but she does like to tease Asriel and Frisk about being more than friends." Trevor stated, smiling.

"Look's we're gonna have a shipper on deck." Rose said, giggling.

Trevor laughed at this statement for how surreal it was. "You mean to say, we don't have any on board already?"

"Touche." Rose said, remembering that they have Alphy with them, and they themselves, ship them.

"Frisk called the President on the way home, and told him that he is bringing four other friends with him, and the President was fine with paying for them as well." Trevor said, giving more info.

"That Frisk…" Rose stated, smiling. "It's good to see that he get's along with the president, but being a kid is also important."  
They heard laughing coming from upstairs, and Trevor just said, "I think he's aware of that."

Rose just chuckled from Trevor's comment, and hearing the kids having fun. "It's a good thing he know's how to balance the two."

"You got that right." Trevor said, in a smug tone.

Rose gave Trevor a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to blush, he was still a bit shy, but he decided to let her have this one, and they sat down and watch T.V.

Meanwhile, Frisk, Asriel, and John were having fun, just doing their own thing, when John suggested, "Hey, why don't you two sing a duet?"

John was smiling innocently, while Frisk and Asriel were blushing, but they thought it would be fun so they agreed.

"Awesome!" John exclaimed. "I already know which song to pick." John went to his computer. "This one, People Will Say We're In Love, from Oklahoma."

Frisk and Asriel blushed, they knew the context of this song, and they both thought, _"At least it is not, If I Loved You."_

Asriel, you sing as Laurey, and Frisk, you sing as Curly!" John said, excitedly, and started the song.

 _[Asriel]_

 _Why do they think up stories that link my name with yours?_

 _[Frisk]_

 _Why do the neighbors gossip all day, behind their doors?_

 _[Asriel]_

 _I know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue._

 _Here is the gist, a practical list of "don'ts" for you._

 _Don't throw bouquets at me_

 _Don't please my folks too much_

 _Don't laugh at my jokes too much_

 _People will say we're in love!_

 _Don't sigh and gaze at me_

 _Your sighs are so like mine_

 _Your eyes mustn't glow like mine_

 _People will say we're in love!_

 _Don't start collecting things_

 _Give me my rose and my glove._

 _Sweetheart they're suspecting things_

 _People will say we're in love._

 _[Frisk]_

 _Some people claim that you are to blame as much as I._

 _Why do y' take the trouble to bake my favorite pie?_

 _Grantin' your wish, I carved our initials on that tree._

 _Jist keep a slice of all the advice you give so free._

 _Don't praise my charm too much_

 _Don't look so vain with me_

 _Don't stand in the rain with me_

 _People will say we're in love!_

 _Don't take my arm too much_

 _Don't keep your hand in mine_

 _Your hand feels so grand in mine_

 _People will say we're in love!_

 _Don't dance all night with me_

 _Till the stars fade from above._

 _They'll see it's alright with me_

 _People will say we're in love._

John applauded, he was very pleased with how they sang. "You guys are good, you almost had me convinced that you liked each other."

"R-Right." Frisk said, stuttering. _"Why do I feel this way around him, do I like him?"_

"Thank's John." Asriel said, blushing. " _I really do have feelings for him, but I don't know if he does, I want to ask, but I'm too afraid, maybe I should just give hints instead… Yeah, I'll just do that."_

Days went by, and it was now June 4th, all of their friends parents decided to have them all stay at Trevor's, so they are there when they leave on the 7th. Asriel decided to cook Frisk, Cinnamon Butterscotch Pie, as it was his favorite, he had the recipe, and he was about to put into the oven when Rose, Undyne, Alphys, Claire, and Toriel came in.

"Hey Asriel" Rose greeted. "What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing much." Asriel quickly said."

"What's with the apron?" Undyne asked.

"Ummm." Asriel was at loss for words, he didn't know what to say.

"Are you making pie?" Alphys asked.

"Y-Yes…" He answered.

"Asriel, you should have waited until I got home, I would've cooked you some." Toriel said, gently.

"I-It's not for me." Asriel said, shyly.

This caught Claire's attention, and she asked, "Is it for Frisk?"

"What if it is?!" Asriel asked, then realizing that he just answered his question.

"Oh my gosh that is so cute!" Claire gushed. "I knew you liked him!"

"Now Claire, calm down before you give Asriel a heart attack." Rose said, jokingly.

"I still can't get over how pretty you are Rose, I hope I can be as pretty as you someday." Claire said, immediately getting off topic.

"Thank you, but let's not get off topic." Rose said, as she sat down.

"Asriel, this pie is actually well made, I'll put in the oven for you, you go sit down, and I'll listen from here." Toriel said, as she put the pie in the oven, and set the timer.

"Thank's Mom." Asriel said, and sat down in the living room.

"Tell me Asriel, do you like Frisk?" Rose asked, calmingly. "Don't worry there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Y-Yes, I do like him, and I kind of want to hint at it, so if he figures it out, he'll tell me whether or not he feels the same way." Asriel answered, shyly.

"Just go and tell him." Undyne said, with slight irritation.

"Says the one who had to write a note to me, and forgot to put your name down." Alphys said, reminding her of that day.

"Oh, right." Undyne said, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm just going to be straight with you, Asriel." Claire said, not in a teasing manner. "You should tell him, if he feels the same way then fine, and if he doesn't, he will still be your friend, I personally think that Frisk's likes you the same way, but I don't know, he is bisexual."

"So am I." Asriel stated.

"I heard everything." Toriel said, walking in. "Now, Asriel, I am perfectly fine with you and Frisk dating as long, as you don't do THAT." Toriel said, giving her honest opinion.

"That?" Asriel questioned.

"Birds and the bees." Rose answered, making Asriel blush harder than before.

"Wow, even his fur is turning red." Claire said.

"Well then, how would it happen, what if he makes the first advance?" Asriel asked, still turning red.

"I think it's time for a little song." Toriel said, using her magic to play the song Lovely Night.

"Really?" Asriel questioned.

"Rose, you sing as Cinderella, Claire, you're Gabrielle, Undyne, you're Charlotte, and Alphys, you'll be the Stepmother." Toriel said, giving out each part, which they were okay with.

 _[Rose]  
A lovely night  
A lovely night  
A finer night you know you'll never see  
You meet your prince  
A charming prince  
As charming as a prince will ever be!_

The stars in a hazy heaven  
Tremble above you  
While he is whispering,  
"Darling, I love you!"  
You say good-bye  
Away you fly  
But on your lips you keep a kiss  
All your life you'll dream of this  
Lovely lovely night

[Alphys]  
Undyne, play the piano forte.

 _[Undyne]  
Okay, but it's not going to be good.  
_

 _[Undyne]  
A lovely night  
A lovely night  
A finer night you know you'll never see_

[Undyne & Claire]  
La la la, la la la, la la la

[All]  
You meet (you meet) your prince (your prince)  
A charming (a charming) prince  
As charming as a prince will ever be!

[Undyne & Claire]  
La la la la la la la la la

[All]  
The stars in a hazy heaven  
Tremble above you  
While he is whispering,

[Alphys]  
"Darling, I love you!"

[All]  
You say good-bye  
Away you fly

[Claire & Rose]  
But on your lips you keep a kiss

[Alphys & Undyne]  
All of your life you'll dream of this

[All]  
Lovely lovely night

[All]  
The stars in a hazy heaven  
Tremble above you  
While he is whisp'ring

[Claire (with Frisk's voice)]  
"Darling, I love you"

[All]  
You say goodbye  
Away you fly  
But on your lips you keep a kiss  
All your life you dream of this  
Lovely lovely lovely  
Lovely night!

"Alright, I'll tell him in before we leave for Iowa." Asriel said, making up his mind.

Everyone agreed and they all decided to do their own thing, except Claire, who wanted to share a secret.

"Asriel, I'm sorry if my teasing got out of hand." Claire apologized. "There is something I want to tell you, I do like Levi, can you please keep it a secret?"

"Of course, Claire." Asriel said, smiling. "Thank you for building up my confidence, we're friends after all."

"Right." Claire said, smiling.

Asriel was happy he talked with them, and he went back to check on the pie, it was now ready, he took it out of the oven, and grabbed a piece for himself to make sure it tasted right, it wasn't bad for his first time cooking, and he wanted to give a piece later, but right now, he went to get to Trevor.

"Trevor, there is something I want to give Frisk, can you take me to the store?" Asriel asked, not even being subtle.

"Sure, I'll take you there." Trevor said, as he walked out of his room, and took Asriel to the store.

After Asriel left, Frisk decided to spend time with his friends, Levi, Jason, John, and Ezra. They were having a good time, until Ezra grew tired, and Levi picked him up, and put him in bed, so he could sleep, and Jason decided to go and sleep as well. Now, it was only Frisk and John, and Frisk thought this was a better time than never.

"John, how would you react if I said, I liked Asriel?" Frisk asked.

"You like Asriel?" John questioned. "That's great!"

"That answers my question." Frisk said. "Yeah, I think I like him a lot more than just a friend."

"Then why haven't you told him?" John asked.

"Because it would be impossible, he's a Monster, I'm a human, and we are both boys." Frisk answered, with little to no confidence.

"So?" John questioned. "Undyne and Alphys are both girls, and they are married, so why can't you be with Asriel?"

"Because, unlike Undyne and Alphys, who are both Monsters, a human and Monster relationship, while allowed, isn't very common." Frisk answered.

"That shouldn't stop you, Frisk." John said. "I may not know a lot about love, but I do know that you shouldn't let people bring you down."

"You're a pretty smart kid." Frisk said.

"I'm only a year younger than you." John said. "But I still like you as if you were another big brother, and it's the same for Asriel, and if you two got married, then he'll be really like another big brother."

Frisk laughed at how far his innocence with. "But it's not likely."

This was when John started the song, Impossible, and he sang the notes for the Fairy Godmother, this meant that Frisk was stuck with Cinderella.

 _[John]_

 _Impossible_

 _For a plain yellow pumpkin_

 _To become a golden carriage!_

 _Impossible_

 _For a plain country bumpkin_

 _And a prince to join in marriage,_

 _And four white mice_

 _Will never be four white horses_

 _Such fol-de-rol and fiddledy dee dee_

 _Of course is_

 _Impossible!_

 _But the world is full of zanies and fools_

 _Who don't believe in sensible rules_

 _And won't believe what sensible people say,_

 _And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes_

 _Keep building up impossible hopes_

 _Impossible things are happening every day!_

 _[Frisk]_

 _Impossible!_

 _[John]_

 _Impossible!_

 _[Frisk]_

 _Impossible!_

 _[John]_

 _Impossible!_

 _[Frisk]_

 _Impossible!_

 _[John]_

 _Impossible!_

 _[Both]_

 _Impossible!_

"You're right, John. If Monsters can live on the surface with humans, and if same-sex couples are accepted, then anything's possible!" Frisk said, with hope.

"I suppose so." John said, going along with the lines.

"But how will I tell him, can you help me?" Frisk asked.

"No, you'll have to do it on your own." John answered.

"But, I'm too shy." Frisk rebutted.

 _[John]_

 _You're right. It's all so-_

 _Impossible_

 _For a plain yellow pumpkin_

 _To become a golden carriage_

 _Impossible_

 _For a plain country bumpkin_

 _And a prince to join in marriage,_

 _And four white mice_

 _Will never be four white horses –_

 _Such fol-de-rol and fiddledy dee_

 _Of course is_

 _Impossible!_

[Frisk]

 _But the world is full of zanies and fools_

 _Who don't believe in sensible rules_

 _And won't believe what sensible people say,_

 _[Both]_

 _And because these daft and dewy-eyed dopes_

 _Keep building up impossible hopes_

 _Impossible things are happ'ning every day!_

 _[Frisk]_

 _It's possible_

 _It's possible_

 _It's possible_

 _It's possible_

 _It's possible_

 _It's possible_

 _It's possible!_

 _[Frisk]_

 _For a plain yellow pumpkin_

 _To become a golden carriage!_

 _It's possible_

 _For a plain country bumpkin_

 _And a prince to join in marriage,_

 _And four white mice_

 _Are easily turned to horses –_

 _Such fol-der-ol and fiddle-dy-dee_

 _Of course is..._

 _Quite possible_

 _[John]_

 _For the world is full of zanies and fools_

 _[Frisk]_

 _Who_ _won't_ _believe_ _in_ _sensible_ _rules_

 _[John]_

 _And won't believe what sensible people say_

 _[Both]_

 _And because these daft and dewey-eyed dopes_

 _Keep building up impossible hopes_

 _Impossible_

 _Things are happening every day!_

 _[Frisk]_

 _It's possible!_

 _[John]_

 _It's possible!_

 _[Frisk]_

 _It's possible!_

 _[John]_

 _It's possible!_

 _[Frisk]_

 _It's possible!_

 _[John]_

 _It's possible!_

 _[Frisk]_

 _It's possible!_

"Thank you, John, for talking to me, I'll tell him before we leave to Iowa." Frisk said, smiling.

Then Levi and Jason were standing at the door smiling.

"How long were you two standing there?" Frisk asked, blushing.

"Long enough." They both answered in sync.

"Ohhhh." Frisk was completely embarrassed.

"Don't worry, we won't tell the class." Levi said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck, Frisk." David said, patting his back.

Everyone was laughing, and now Ezra was awake, and he wanted to see Levi.

"Levi, I'm tired, but I'm too scared to sleep by myself." Ezra said, in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes.

"We haven't even had dinner yet." Levi said, gently. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah." Ezra answered, very tired.

Frisk's phone then went off, and he grabbed it and saw it was a message from Asriel. "It's from Asriel, he said that he cooked pie, and that if we want some, we can have some."

"Cool." Jason said.

"I didn't know Asriel could cook." John said, surprised.

"Must be his first time, well with how good of a cook Toriel is, I have my hopes up." Frisk said, not worried.

"Come on, Ezra." Levi said, holding his brother's hand.

"Okay." Ezra said.

They all went downstairs and saw the pie, they decided to have some, and they were all impressed with how good it was. After they ate, Levi went to tuck Ezra in, and went to sleep, and Jason and John decided to hit the hay.

Asriel arrived a few minutes after this happened, and Frisk was now ready for bed. Asriel got himself cleaned up, and decided to tell Frisk how he felt, and vice versa.

"Frisk (Asriel), there is something I want to tell you."

"You go first, Frisk." Asriel said, blushing.

"I want you too." Frisk said, blushing.

"Please." Asriel pleaded.

Frisk took a deep breath, and brought forth all of his determination. "I-I like you, Asriel!"

Both of them were blushing, and Frisk was hoping for a quick answer back, and he got what he hoped for.

"Really?" Asriel questioned.

"Yeah, I don't know when it started, probably after my first few RESET's, but I really do like you a lot." Frisk answered.

"So do I." Asriel said, blushing. They stared at each other for a good few minutes, then Asriel hugged Frisk, and he felt like crying tears of joy, but he felt that would make this cliche, so he held back. "Frisk, I liked you for so long, I was just scared of what people would say, how would they react, but after I told a few, they were very supportive, even Trevor was supportive."

"You told Trevor?" Frisk asked.

"He already knew that we liked each other." Asriel answered. "He was glad that I finally decided to tell you."

"That is so like him." Frisk said, knowing that Trevor teased him about Asriel being his boyfriend in the previous timeline.

"Anyway, there is something I want to give you." Asriel got out a box, and he handed it to Frisk. "Open it."

Frisk opened it and it was a heart locket, similar to Chara's, but this one had the engraving, I Like You. "Thank you." Frisk said, really happy.

"I feel like singing one more song before we fall asleep." Asriel said.

"I know which one to sing." Frisk said, playing the State Fair version of So Far.

 _[Frisk]_

 _No keepsakes have we for days that are gone_

 _No fond recollections to look back upon_

 _No song that we love_

 _No scene to recall_

 _We have no traditions_

 _At all_

 _[Frisk]_

 _We have nothing to remember so far_

 _So far_

 _So far we haven't walked by night_

 _Or shared the light of a star_

 _So far your heart has never fluttered so near_

 _So near that my own heart alone could hear it_

 _We haven't gone beyond the very beginning_

 _We've just begun to know how lucky we are_

 _So we have nothing to remember so far_

 _So far_

 _But now I'm face to face with you_

 _And now at last we've met_

 _And now we can look forward to_

 _The things we'll never forget._

"Frisk, what are you doing? I want to take this slow" Asriel said, nervous.

"That's fine, but I want to be a bit close to you." Frisk said, smiling.

"O-Okay." Asriel said, nervously. "Just don't drag yourself over head."

"I'm already head over heels for you, but I won't do anything weird, I want to take it slow as well." Frisk said, blushing.

 _[Asriel]_

 _We haven't gone beyond the very beginning_

 _We've just begun to know how lucky we are_

 _[Both]_

 _So we have nothing to remember so far_

 _So far_

 _But now I'm face to face with you_

 _And now at last we've met_

 _And now we can look forward to_

 _The things we'll never forget._

Frisk and Asriel were now incredibly tired, but before they went to sleep, Frisk planted a kiss on his cheek, causing them both to blush, they then fell asleep, cuddling, now they were indeed something more.

End of Chapter 10.

* * *

If you read these, then you know that I do ship Asriel and Frisk, and I wasn't going to have them getting together at the end of the story.

Yes, I did pick Iowa because that is where the musical State Fair took place, it was either that or summer camp

Anyway, I will be mentioning sites in Iowa, and I will have other couples get some time in the sun, and I will probably not use as many musical number's as I did in this one, seriously you could call this one chapter, the musical chapter.

I hope you are enjoying the story so far, and I will see you later.


	11. Summer In Iowa

I don't own Undertale.

* * *

June 7th came by quickly, not surprising, and now everyone was loading up their suitcases. Trevor decided to drive everyone there, the news about Asriel and Frisk, didn't surprise him, or anyone really, in fact he said, "About damn time" which just made everyone laugh. Papyrus and Sans decided to stay and look after the house, till they returned in August. It took half an hour to get to the airport, and they went through baggage check, so they could bring their carry ons. Trevor was mostly worried about Undyne bringing a weapon, but thankfully she didn't. People were giving Asriel and Frisk weird looks, they tried to not make it obvious they were a couple, but they didn't do a good job at it, John decided to get closer to them to make it less obvious, which helped a little, but not much. Eventually, their gate was called, everyone got on the plane, took their seats, and prepared for lift off.

"All Monsters in our group." Trevor called out. "Are any of you afraid of heights, or do any of you get air sick?"

Everyone looked at each other, and answered one at a time.

"I don't have a problem with either, as long as it is safe." Toriel said, cautiously.

"If it isn't safe, we can just use magic to save everyone, Tori...el." Asgore said, remembering to say her full name. They may be back together, but Toriel want's to cut back on the nicknames.

"I hope you're right, Asgore." Toriel said, a little better.

"I'll be fine, I'm used to jumping high in the air." Undyne said, confident.

"I think I'll be fine, as long as it isn't too bumpy." Alphys said, being honest.

"I'll be okay." Asriel said, smiling.

"What about you kids?" Rose asked, looking at Frisk's group of friends.

"I'm scared of roller coasters, but not airplanes." Claire said, mentioning her fear.

"I'm good." Jason said, giving a thumb's up.

"Ezra get's a little jumpy, but he doesn't get air sick, and I'm good as well." Levi said, accounting his little brother.

"I'll be fine." John said, smiling.

"Alright, just wanted to make sure." Trevor said. "Because, we're in the air now."

Asriel looked outside, and was amazed. "Wow, Frisk!" This is amazing, I can't believe how small people look from up here!"

Frisk was enjoying Asriel's reaction to this, he was beaming and it made him happy to see him happy. "Settle down, Asriel, we don't want to disturb everyone on board."

Asriel then looked at the passengers, and they were all staring at him, he blushed, tried to laugh, and said, "I'm sorry" and sat down.

"Don't worry about it, Asriel." Frisk said, holding his hand. "It's my first time on a plane too."

"Let's just enjoy the view then." Asriel suggested, as he continued to look out the window.

Trevor looked at Rose, and they just said, "That's the way it happens."

After a 5 hour flight, they landed, got their baggage, and looked for their travel guide, and to thier surprise, it was the President with his limo.

"Mr. President?" Frisk questioned.

"That's right, I'll be taking you to the Des Lux Hotel, and you'll have the suite room all to yourself." Mr. President said, letting his guests into his Limo, and telling his chauffeur where to go.

"Wow, I get to ride with the President, my Dad is not going to believe this at all." Claire said.

"I don't think any of our parents will believe this, Claire." Levi said, making sure his little brother stays still. "Ezra, please sit down, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"But I don't wanna…" Ezra whined.

"Ezra, do what your brother tells you, he is only doing this, to keep you safe." Claire said, in a stern voice.

"Okay." Ezra listened, and sat down right next to Levi. "I'll be good, big brother."

"Thanks Claire, I don't like being mean or stern with him, since he is very sensitive." Levi said, smiling.

"N-No problem." Claire said, trying to keep a straight face.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" Jason whispered.

"Tell him what?" Claire whispered back.  
"That you like him." Jason answered. "It's more obvious then Frisk and Asriel."

"I'll tell him, eventually." Claire answered, blushing.

They arrived at the Des Lux Hotel, and they got the key to the suite, and all the kid's were amazed at how big it was.

"Wow!" Frisk said. "This is amazing, and I thought Trevor's house was fancy."

Frisk blushed realizing everyone was staring at him. "It's good you're able to balance being a kid, and being the ambassador." Mr. President said, smiling. "There is a playroom for the kids, and there is a pool area near the main lobby, if you're interested."

"Why are all of you looking at me?!" Undyne asked. "Oh, just because I look like a fish, you think that I can't swim in chlorinated water, well I can!"

"Calm down, Undyne, we don't want to be rude in front of the President." Alphys said, calming her partner down.

"What are the attractions like?" Asriel asked.

"I actually made schedule on where to visit, and when to visit, like on Saturday, you'll visit the Des Moines Art Center, next Friday you'll visit the Iowa State Capitol, and the next Friday, you'll visit the Jordan House." The President answered, by listing places to visit in June.

"Jordan House?" Trevor questioned. "Wasn't that the place where John Brown led 12 slaves to freedom?"

"Yes it is, Trevor." Mr. President answered. "Anyway, I hope you have a great time." The President then left the suite, and went to his own hotel.

They didn't have much to do, so they decided to spend the rest of the day at the pool, John and Ezra were playing in the shallow end, and they were having a good time.  
"John, don't be rough on Ezra, he is only four years old." Trevor said, from his chair.

"I won't hurt him, and if I do, I'll apologize until he forgives me." John said, smiling.

"He's a good kid." Levi said, in his bathing suit.

"Yeah, I try to raise him right, since his father is in the hospital, it's hard, but worth it." Trevor said, smiling.

"I know the feeling, I have always noticed that an older sibling tend to either argue, or hurt their younger sibling, and I was never a fan of that, I actually made a promise to myself, that if I have a younger sibling, that I will be a good older brother, and not to tease or hurt him." Levi told, giving his opinion on how siblings should treat each other.

"And how is that going for you?" Trevor asked.

"Pretty well." Levi answered. "Ezra looks up to me, and I don't like letting him down, but I do try to tell him what is right and wrong, even though I actually don't have a grasp on what is right and wrong, so I ask my parents, and I tell him, and that is how it goes."

"You're still young, Levi, it's good that you get along with your brother, but you shouldn't try to act like an adult." Trevor said.

"I know, but I guess I just don't want Ezra to make bad decisions." Levi was looking down as if he had something else to say. "Say Trevor, you and Rose started going out when you were 12, right?"

"Yeah, but some people would say that, we were dating before, we were just too young to notice, or care." Trevor answered, giving a suspicious look. "Why?"

"Well, there is this girl I like, and I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't know what to say, blame my eight year old mind, but I really want to do this right." Levi explained, blushing.

"First of all, you should just tell her how you honestly feel, no gimmicks, no lies, just the truth." Trevor said, giving his advice. "Second of all, who is it?"

"It's Claire…" Levi answered, shyly.

"Claire?" Trevor thought about this, and he then said, "Yeah, you're good."

"You think so?" Levi asked, not very sure.

"Yes." Trevor answered. "Why don't you go talk to her, she is right over there." Trevor pointed to where Claire was, which was in the hot tub.

"Alright." Levi headed towards the hot tub, to where Claire is. "Hey Claire, mind if I join you?"

"No, I don't mind." Claire answered, blushing.

Jason was keeping an eye on Ezra and John, while Levi was talking with Claire, he decided to get into the pool, so he could swim around. "Hey Ezra, you doing alright?"

"Yeah, just getting really tired." Ezra answered.  
"John, can you go farther into the shallow end?" Jason asked, not wanting Ezra to be in the deeper waters.

"Yeah." John answered. "Come on, Ezra." John grabbed Ezra's hand, and led him into the shallow waters.

"Thank you, John." Ezra said, catching his breath.  
"No problem, I'm glad Jason told me to do this, you were starting to run out of breath." John said, patting his back, lightly. "Are you okay, should I take you back to the room?"

"I am getting sleepy." Ezra answered, rubbing his eye. "But I'm fine, I want to play more!" Ezra really liked playing with John, despite him being three years older.

"Jason." Trevor called. "Thank's for helping me look out for them."

"No problem, got to make up for my bullying somehow." Jason said, smiling.

Rose came to see Trevor, and wanted to talk to him about something. "Trevor, I wanted to ask, when are we going to get married?"

"I was thinking about getting married in September." Trevor answered, blushing. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, I even picked out a ring." Rose said, smiling.

"Rose, I hope we can live a happy life together, although, if we want kids, we may have to add on to the house, as they are not going to leave anytime soon." Trevor said, holding her hand.

"I know, we can think about that when we get to it, but for right now, let's just enjoy this." Rose said, smiling cheerfully.

"Close your eyes, Rose." Rose did so, and Trevor went and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Well, aren't you the bold one?" Rose asked, jokingly, yet was also embarrassed.

"I always wanted to do that, ever since we were kids." Trevor explained.

"You told me this, when had our first kiss, remember?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to make up for lost time." Trevor answered, giving a smug look.

They both laughed, and sat down, they were glad to be back together.

Frisk and Asriel, were also in the pool, they noticed that Trevor and Rose kissed, and blushed.

"You guys can wait for that." Jason said, passing by.

Frisk splashed water at him, while laughing, and Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore were just laughing at the three's energy.

"It's weird that Frisk and Asriel are dating, I still like to think of Frisk as my child." Toriel admitted. "He even called me Mom, but then he told me that was an accident."

"Well, we are his foster parents, but Trevor has custody over him, since he is Frisk's only blood relative, we don't even know about his father." Asgore said, as he watched.

"I looked up Frisk's father, and he died years ago, apparently he was in a car accident." Undyne admitted. "He was also drunk when it happened."

"Is Trevor the only family he has?" Toriel asked.

"Yes, since Trevor's parents died a year ago." Alphys answered.

"Let's just stop talking about that, and enjoy our vacation." Asgore said, wanting to end the subject.

They all agreed, and they kept watching the other's play.

They all went back to the suite after they were done swimming, and everyone was tired, so they picked their buddy to sleep with, and they all went to bed, except for Frisk and Asriel who were still remembering the kiss that Trevor and Rose shared.

"Asriel, are you thinking about too?" Frisk asked, blushing.

"Yeah…" Asriel was blushing as well, but was also thinking what it would be like to kiss Frisk.

"Do you want to try?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah." Asriel shyly answered. "But I don't really know how."

"Close your eyes." Asriel did so, and Frisk got closer and closer, he was nervous, his heart wouldn't stop beating, but he gathered up all his determination, and kissed Asriel, it was just a simple one, they thought it felt great, the stopped, and left their thoughts wander off.

"Well, did you like it?" Frisk asked.

"I did, but I wouldn't want to kiss in public." Asriel admitted, blushing.

"Right, let's just stick to holding hands." Frisk suggested.

"Agreed." They were both tired, so they cuddled right next to each other, and fell asleep, they really are a cute couple (Don't deny it!)

Saturday had came by in a flash, and now everyone was at the Des Moines Art Center. Frisk and Asriel were holding hands as they saw artwork by Andy Warhol, Claude Monet, and more. Everyone seem to be impressed Asgore and Toriel couldn't stop looking at the artworks made by so many people. Undyne and Alphys had to adjust a little to some of the bizarre artwork, but they ended up enjoying them. Trevor, Rose, and John looked like a happy family, some people assumed that they were a married couple taking their kid to the art center, which Trevor would reply, "We're not married yet, and John is my future little brother in law." People would apologize and, Rose would just say, "No harm no foul, and they would keep walking.

Eventually, they all ended up outside, where there was sculptures and a rose garden along the path. Levi, Claire, Ezra, and Jason were all stricken with how beautiful it looked, Jason saw that that Levi and Claire needed some time alone, so he told them, "I'll take Ezra around the area and back, if you guys want to just go through here slowly."

Levi was hesitant at first, but he saw that Ezra wanted to looked around the area as well, he told them it was fine, as long as he stays with Jason. "Jason, you better not hurt him." Levi warned, trying to sound threatening, which he didn't do a bad job at.

Jason was appalled by this sudden mood change, and he calmly said, "I'm not that bully, from three months ago, Levi. You don't have to worry, I won't let anything happen to him, anyone tries to nab him, and I'll kick their-" Levi looked at him, which told him not to curse in front of him. "You know what I mean." Jason walked away with Ezra's hand is his, he was determined to keep him safe.

Levi was now alone with Claire, he didn't know what to say, he never had problems speaking with her before, and before he could think of a topic she suddenly asks, "Levi, do you remember when we first met?" This caught him off guard, he remembered when and how they met down to the last detail. "Of course I do, it was back in kindergarten, you were the red haired girl, that people made fun of, and I seem to remember being the first person that you talked to." Levi was now testing her memory, she then started retelling the events from her view. "Yeah, I remember after the morning assembly, you came up to me and said, "I'm Levi, what's your name?" And I shyly answer, "Claire." Levi then continued the story, while smiling. "I then said, "Claire? That's a real pretty name." You blushed, and said, "Thank you. You have a nice name too, Levi." It was my turn to blush, and we both laughed at our faces, at that moment, I didn't care what people thought, the only thing I cared about then, was being your friend."

Claire smiled, she always did appreciate Levi's honesty, it is what made her like so much. "When I saw that I was in the same class as you, I was ecstatic, you kindly offer me a seat at my desk, and people saw that I had red hair, and they started making fun of me, but you didn't… you stood up for me without even fighting, you would say, "Leave Claire alone! Haven't your parents ever told you not to pick on other kids, because they're slightly different?!" People would bully you, because you were friends with me, and I felt bad, but you just gave me that same adorable smile, and you didn't seem to care what other people thought."

At this point, they were telling each other how they remained friends. "I remember seeing you crying during recess, and I was worried, so I went up to you and asked, "What's wrong, Claire?" You tried to tell me to go away, that if I am with you, than I'll continue to be bullied, and that your hair is ugly, I didn't like seeing you cry, I stayed by your side and said, "I don't care what people say, I want to be your friend! And besides, I don't think you're hair is ugly, I think it's very pretty." You looked at me, and I was red as a beat, but I meant everything I said, you wiped your tears, and said, "Thank you, Levi." and you gave me a kiss on the cheek."

Claire was blushing now, she didn't think that he remembered that much. "You remember that?!" She was clearly embarrassed, and Levi noticed it as well. "Yeah, although it was on the cheek, it was my first kiss from a girl, that wasn't my mom." Levi admitted, who was also blushing, he wanted to tell her how he truly felt about her, and so did she. "All of my friends figured it out, and said that I had cooties, and I told them, "Cooties are all over the place, not just from girls and boys. They're not a threat, as long as you wash your hands." They didn't believe me…"

Claire laughed at this statement. "That is one of my favorite memories; how we first met." Claire said, looking dreamy eyed. "We're only eight, Claire." Levi said, now giving his honest opinion about having a favorite memory. "There is bound to be better memories for you in the future, you just have to make them, you don't have to have just one, you can have as many as you want." Claire smiled at Levi's optimism, he wasn't always an optimist, but when he showed a positive outlook on life, it made her smile, and she then started thinking, _"I'm going to tell him now, I will tell him how I feel, right here, right now!"_ She then gathered all of her courage to ask, only to be interrupted by Levi. "Claire, I there is something I want to tell you…" Claire was now silent, listening intently to what he was going to say. "Claire… I really like you a lot, and I would really like for you to be my girlfriend. I'm not well-versed on this thing, but I want to try, and I can't think of anyone better than you."

Claire was blushing, but then she started laughing. "Do you get your pick up lines from soap operas, because that was the most cheesy one liner, I have ever heard!" Levi blushed realizing that he was an eight year old, trying to sound like a teenager. "Levi, I would love to be your girlfriend, but you don't have to act mature, I like you when you are yourself." Claire said, smiling. Levi was at that moment the happiest boy in his life, he hugged her, and then kissed her gently on the cheek. "Thank you, "Claire Jordan." Levi said, trying to sound like an adult, just to tease her. "You're welcome, Levi Snow." Claire just went along with it, they then walked hand in hand, as they catched up with the others, they saw Jason, and he asked, "It official?" They just shook their heads, and Jason just smiled, and wished them well.

Closing hours were nearing, so they decided to eat dinner at a nearby restaurant, and they went back to the hotel, and they immediately went to bed.

June went by, and so far they visited art museums, and historical buildings, now July was here, and everyone wanted to go to Terrace Hill. Asgore and Toriel decided that the kids should be enjoying this vacation, without having a bunch of adults around, so they left to go back to where Trevor lived, along with Undyne and Alphys. While he was saddened that they decided to leave, it did make travelling a lot easier. Trevor then on July 9th, he got a letter to go to a formal dinner, to Terrace Hill, he announced it to everyone, and they got dressed in the best clothes they got.

"You look nice, Asriel." Frisk complemented, his partner. Asriel blushed, he grew to love Frisk even more, but he was still shy. "You look nice as well, Frisk." They went up and hugged each other, and were met by everyone else.

"Everyone ready?" Trevor asked. Everyone said yes, and they all left the room. Levi and Claire have been holding hands a lot, they haven't kissed yet though, but it didn't bother them, they were just happy to be in young love. Trevor and Rose were smiling; they were glad to see that these kids were serious about romance, even though they were young, they clearly loved each other, and they were proud to see that kids their age can be serious about a relationship, even though others may say otherwise. Jason was with John and Ezra; he wanted to make sure that they behaved themselves, he didn't want to replace Trevor or Levi, but it would be hard to hold a conversation at a dinner party, and keep an on them at the same time, so he decided to keep an eye on them, while the party was going on, he knew that John wouldn't be that much of a problem, as he actually liked seeing a couple together, Ezra was too young to understand what that meant, but he did like seeing Levi and Claire together, simple because they were happy.

After a 20 minute drive, they arrived at the dinner party, and they were greeted with the President and his colleagues, they all went to the dining room, and they decided to eat and chat.

"Trevor, do you know where they cook the food." The President asked.

"In the basement." Trevor answered. "That area and the third floor are usually prohibited to tourists, but on special occasions the third floor is opened to the public, but the basement isn't allowed open to the tourists at all." Everyone wasn't surprised that Trevor knew this information, they all knew he was a smart kid, and that made him a good psychologist in their eyes.

"Frisk, how is your relationship with Asriel, is it going well?" Mr. President asked. "Mr. President, he is only a child, I doubt he is actually serious about dating a monster." One of his colleagues claimed. Frisk was quick to deny that colleagues claims, and said, "It is going well, Mr. President. I'm glad to have a serious relationship with him, although it is hard for us to show it out in public, because of our age, gender, and race, but it is mostly because we're both shy."

The President gave his colleague a look of disappointment, and then noticed that Levi and Claire are closer than before. "You two." Mr. President got their attention, and he started saying, "I see that you two are also a couple, and I just wanted to say, I wish you the best of luck. I wish that more kids were as serious about love, even adults seem to not take it seriously."

Levi stood up, and bowed. "Thank you sir, I appreciate your support." The President made note of his manners, which caused him to blush and sit down.

The President then looked at Jason, John, and Ezra, and asked the three of them separate questions. "Jason, I read about your case, and I was wondering if you're trying to make up for it, by looking out for these two children?" Jason stood up and answered, "Yes sir, that is my intention." He sat down, and the President turned his eyes to the younger boys. "John, I know about your father, how is he, and how have you been feeling since you woken up?" John answered to the best of his abilities. "My Daddy is doing fine, and I have been feeling fine, but I do get a bit tired here and there, but nothing bad." The President then looked at Ezra. "Ezra, how is Levi as a big brother?" He asked, giving a gentle smile. "Levi is the best big brother anyone can have, and Trevor is second best!" He answered, smiling. Everyone just adored the way he answered his question, nobody could get mad at him, even John thought it was adorable, and he is basically Trevor's younger brother, sort of.

The dinner went by without a hitch, and everyone was having a good time. Then Jason and Rose, decided to sing a song, Rose went first, and she sang, Hello, Young Lovers, but not the transition lyrics.

 _[Rose]_

 _Hello young lovers, wherever you are_

 _I hope your troubles are few_

 _All my good wishes go with you tonight_

 _I've been in love like you_

 _Be brave, young lovers and follow your star_

 _Be brave and faithful and true_

 _Cling very close to each other tonight_

 _I've been in love like you_

 _I know how it feels to have wings on your heels_

 _And to fly down the street in a trance_

 _You fly down a street on the chance that you'll meet_

 _And you meet - not really by chance_

 _Don't cry young lovers, whatever you do_

 _Don't cry because I'm alone_

 _All of my memories are happy tonight_

 _I've had a love of my own_

 _I've had a love of my own, like yours_

 _I've had a love of my own_

Everyone applauded, and now Jason was up, he had decided to sing, You've Got To Be Carefully Taught."

[Jason]

 _You've got to be taught_

 _To hate and fear,_

 _You've got to be taught_

 _From year to year,_

 _It's got to be drummed_

 _In your dear little ear_

 _You've got to be carefully taught._

 _You've got to be taught to be afraid_

 _Of people whose eyes are oddly made,_

 _And people whose skin is a diff'rent shade,_

 _You've got to be carefully taught._

 _You've got to be taught before it's too late,_

 _Before you are six or seven or eight,_

 _To hate all the people your relatives hate,_

 _You've got to be carefully taught!_

Everyone, once again, applauded, this time Levi and Claire decided to sing the duet, "Isn't It Kinda Fun?"

 _[Levi]_

 _Maybe you'll never be the love of my life,_

 _Maybe I'm not the boy of your dreams._

 _But isn't it kind of fun to look in each other's eyes_

 _Swapping romantic gleams?_

 _Maybe you're not a girl to have and to hold,_

 _Maybe I'm not a boy who would stay._

 _But isn't it kind of fun carousing around the town_

 _Dancing the night away?_

 _Isn't it kind of fun holding hands_

 _According to a sweet and corny custom?_

 _Isnt' it kind of fun making vows?_

 _Admitting that we both intend to bust 'em!_

 _Maybe we're out for laughs, a girl and a boy._

 _Kidding across a table for two._

 _But haven't ya got a hunch that this is the real McCoy_

 _And all the things we tell each other are true!_

 _[Claire]_

 _I'm not a girl for sentimental hype,_

 _I never go for the Romeo type._

 _[Levi]_

 _Over a dewy-eyed Juliet_

 _No one has seen me drool yet._

 _[Claire]_

 _I don't say, our hearts are tied_

 _By love's eternal tether._

 _[Levi]_

 _But using words less dignified,_

 _Isn't it kind of fun to be together?_

 _[Levi]_

 _Maybe we're out for laughs, a girl and a boy._

 _Kidding across a table for two._

 _[Both]_

 _But haven't ya got a hunch that this is the real McCoy_

 _And all the things we tell each other are true!_

 _*Dance number*_

 _[Levi]_

 _But haven't you got a hunch that this is the real McCoy_

 _[Claire]_

 _And all the things we tell each other…_

 _[Both]_

 _Are true!_

Everyone applauded, and they both bowed. Ezra eyes were sparkling with excitement, he loved seeing Levi perform; Levi patted his head as a way of saying thanks. Trevor then noticed how late it was, and said his goodbyes, then went back to the hotel.

When they got back, everyone took a bath, after that Frisk and Asriel had conversation, and the topic was odd. "Frisk, do you think people would accept us, if I was human?" Asriel asked, curious.

"Don't know, depends on the person." Frisk answered, with the best of his ability, but then he wonder what human Asriel would look like, and he has an idea.

"What do you think I would like as a human?" Asriel asked, curious.

"Glad you asked, I was just wondering the same thing, and I have an idea." Frisk said, winking. "You would wear the same clothes as normal, but you would have light colored skin, instead of fur, but it would be still soft, just not like an animal, you would have green eyes, blond hair, and a baby face, you would also be shorter than me."

"Shorter?! What's that supposed to mean?!" Asriel asked, with a pouty face.

"Sorry, but I have to admit, the image of you looking like that if you were human, was adorable, it made me want to pinch your cheeks." Frisk said, smiling.

"Please don't, I'll pinch back." Asriel warned. Frisk got closer and smiled, "You're right about that" Frisk then kissed Asriel on the lips, and he let it last a little before he separated.

"Good night kiss, for good luck." Frisk stated smiling.

"When did you become flirtatious again?" Asriel asked, teasingly.

"Don't know, but right now, I want to sleep." Frisk and Asriel then fell asleep together, with the hope in their hearts that they can continue to be like this after adulthood.

End of Chapter 11.

* * *

I am officially about run out of ideas. So the next chapter will be the last one, honestly it is how I thought it was going to happen, but I didn't expect to hit over 2.1 k views before the end of the month, and for those who stuck around and read this, thanks you, I will try to upload tomorrow, as it usually takes me 2 to 3 days, to write one of these chapters. Be sure to review if you want, and I will see you later.

Also, the sudden change in narrative for when Levi and Claire confess their love is because I wanted to try and give out how they were feeling or reacting to what they were admitting, you can blame me reading "To Kill A Mockingbird" for my sudden attention to narrative. (Great book, by the way, finished it in one day.)


	12. Finale

Do not own Undertale

* * *

July had passed, and now it was August 11th, the first day of the Iowa State Fair, and everyone was impressed by how many people there were, Trevor thought it would be good for the kids to explore. "If you guys want to go exploring, you can, but stay with someone, and meet us back here, okay?" Trevor asked, wanting them to have fun.

"Okay, I'll be with Asriel." Frisk said, patting his shoulder. Unless you would rather go with someone else?"

Not particularly." Asriel said, who was distracted by all of the attractions.

"Frisk, you might want to stay close to him." Trevor suggested, as Asriel looked like he could wander off at any minute. "Here's some money, don't spend it all in place."

"Gotcha." Frisk said, and grabbed Asriel's hand. "Come on, Asriel!" Asriel came to his senses, and realized that he was now getting farther away from the group… at least Frisk was with him.

"Claire, would like to walk around the town?" Levi asked, offering his hand, which she accepted.

"Of course I will, but can we bring Ezra around?" Claire asked, wanting to keep an eye on Ezra.

"Sure." Levie agreed, and went to get his brother. "Come on, Ezra."

"Okay!" Ezra grabbed Levi's hand, and they started walking around.

"I guess I'll take John." Jason said, looking at John. "Unless you don't want to."

"I'll go with you, Jason." John said, smiling. "Trevor has Rose with him, and someone has to keep you company."

Jason patted his head and smiled, he really wasn't the same bully from three months ago, he was still a cynic, but he had a good heart. "Thanks kid.

Trevor and Rose were now by themselves, and they talked about going for a walk, just enjoy the sights, gets some prizes, and just have a good time. "Rose, where would you like to go?" Trevor asked, politely.

Rose smiled, and answered, "The ferris wheel."

Trevor grabbed her hand, and said, "Ferris wheel it is." They then go to the ferris wheel, pay for two tickets, and they enjoyed the view. "Rose, do you want to have a kid someday?" Rose was surprised by this. "I'm just asking." Trevor said, smiling at the view.

"Of course, but what would we name him or her?" Rose asked, as she blushed.

"If it is a boy, Shaun, and if it's a girl, Julie." Trevor answered, smiling. "But let's wait a few more years, at least 6."

Rose nodded, and kissed Trevor on the cheek. "I am ready whenever you are." She said, smiling.

Trevor looked at her, and said, "When I am, you'll be the first to know."

Jason and John were just looking around the prize corners, when Jason noticed that John was looking at a plush toy. "Do you want that?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but I'm horrible at these games, they always make me cry." John pouted.

"Let me get it for you." Jason said, smiling as he went up to ask the person at the stand. "I would like to play, sir."

"Alright my boy, that will be $2…" The clerk said, as Jason gave him $2.

It was a ring toss, and Jason was an expert at these, he had three rings, and he was easily able to toss them on the poll, and get the prize for him. "Nice going, kid." The clerk complemented. :Now, what you would you like?"

"I would like that plushy of a cat, it's for this kid right here." Jason answered, and the clerk saw John, and he gave the toy to him. "Thanks for playing." The clerk said, smiling.

"Thank you, Jason." John said, smiling.

"No problem, I always was good at those games, but I haven't played in a while, so I thought I would be a bit rusty." Jason said, honestly.

"Well, you looked cool over there." John complemented, holding his plushy.

"Thanks John." Jason said. Jason looked down and he realized that John doesn't know about what he was. "John, did you know I used to be a bully, my dad encouraged me to beat up kids, and he did it because he wanted me to be Monster killer, but the truth is, I hated it, but I couldn't do a darn thing, until Asriel and Trevor told me that they were going to arrest him, and ever since then, I've been trying to change his ways."

"That doesn't matter." John said, smiling. "It doesn't matter who you were back then, it matters who you are now, and right now, you're one of the nicest people I've met."

Jason felt a tear, but quickly wiped it away, he then smiled and said, "Thanks John, that means a lot." John smiled, as they continued walking, that smile showed that people can change for the good, as long as they deserve it.

Levi, Ezra, and Claire, came across a roller coaster, Ezra wanted to go on it, so Levi and Claire humored him, but then realized that he was too short to get on. "Sorry Ezra." Levi said, sympathetically. Ezra smiled and said, "It's okay! You and Claire should go on!"

Claire agreed reluctantly, and when they got on, Claire told Levi, "I'm kind of scared of roller coasters." Levi looked at her and smiled. "Then just hold on to me." The roller coaster went up, and as soon as it got near the top, it started going down, and it was fast, this frightened Claire, and she immediately grabbed Levi, and held on for dear life.

Once it was over, Levi asked, "You still afraid of roller coasters?"

"Not really, but I kind of need rest." Claire panted.

"Levi! Ezra called. Levi wondered what got him so worked up. "They need two young kids to sing a song, one with two people, and then you have to sing one by yourself!"

Levi knew where this was going, and said, "Let's go see if we can perform." Levi said, and he grabs Claire's hand, and they walked to the stage, where dinner concerts were held.

"Hey, we heard that you needed two child singers, is it possible for us to perform?" Claire asked.

"Sure kids, here are the songs." A stageman gave them the songs they needed to sing, and they saw that they were Rodgers & Hammerstein's, the solo songs were, "The Man I Used To Be" from Pipe Dream, this was for Levi, and the one for Claire was, "The Gentleman Is A Dope" from Allegro, and the duet was, "I Have Dreamed" from The King and I. "I'm glad that I know Trevor, otherwise we would have to sight read." Levi said, thankful.

"Right." Claire said, smiling.

A few hours went by, and Frisk and Asriel have walked around the entire fair, and now they were at the concert area, where Trevor told them to meet, and everyone was here now, except for Levi and Claire, who they didn't know were going to be tonight's performers.

"Hey guys!" Ezra exclaimed. "Levi and Claire are performing up there, Levi is going first!"

"What?" Frisk questioned, as Levi and Claire appeared. "Oh…"

The music started playing, and Levi started singing

 _You've changed bub, you've changed a lot  
And the gang you used to go with all concur  
You've changed bub, you're not yourself  
If this is yourself, you're not the man you were_

 _The man I used to be, a happy man was he  
And aimless as a leaf in a gale  
Whatever has become of that light-hearted bum  
Who thought he had the world by the tail  
The man I used to be, his life was gay and free  
And aimless as a cloud in the sky  
He thought he knew the game, then along came a dame  
Who turned him into some other guy_

I've got ambition now, I've got a mission now  
I aim to reach the top of the tree  
That other fly-by-night who looked so high by night  
Has vanished like a sail on the sea  
And I'll never find that easy-living,  
Easy-taking, easy-giving fellow that I used to call me  
You can never find the man you used to be

 _The man I used to be would go to sleep at three  
Or four a.m. or seven or nine  
And when his weary head wasn't near any bed  
A table or chair would be fine  
A man without a goal, a sort of friendly soul  
He liked to play the role of a host  
To any thirsty pal or a casual gal  
Who'd stay to cook his coffee and toast_

He was a ne'er-do-well who wouldn't dare do well  
He never saw the top of a tree  
But kinda sad I was to be the cad I was  
Dissolving like a sail on the sea  
And I'll never find that fatalistic,  
Free-and-easy egotistic optimist who used to be me  
You can never find the man you used to be

Everyone applauded at how well he sang it, and it was now Claire's turn, the music started, she got into character, and started singing.

 _The boss get's on my nerves_

 _I've got a good mind to quit_

 _I've taken all I can_

 _It's time to get up and git_

 _And move to another job_

 _Or maybe another town_

 _The gentleman burns me up_

 _The gentleman gets me down_

 _The gentleman is a dope_

 _A man of many faults_

 _A clumsy Joe, who wouldn't know a rumba from a waltz_

 _The gentleman is a dope_

 _And not my cup of tea_

 _Why do I get in a dither?!_

 _He doesn't belong to me_

 _The gentleman isn't bright_

 _He doesn't know the score_

 _A cake will come, he'll take a crumb and never ask for more_

 _The gentleman's eyes are blue_

 _But little do they see_

 _Why am I beating my brains out?!_

 _He doesn't belong to me_

 _He's somebody else's problem_

 _She's welcome to the guy_

 _She'll never understand him_

 _Half as well as I_

 _The gentleman is a dope_

 _He isn't very smart_

 _He's just a lug, you'd like to hug, and hold against your heart_

 _The gentleman doesn't know_

 _How happy he could be_

 _Look at me, crying my eyes out_

 _As if he belonged to me_

 _He'll never belong to me_

 _Taxi. (spoken)_

 _The gentleman is a dope_

 _Taxi! (spoken)_

 _The gentleman is a dope_

 _Oh hell, I'll walk! (spoken)_

Applause settled the area, as she bowed, she got into character for this one, but now both her and Levi prepared to sing the duet.

 _[Levi]_

 _I have dreamed that your arms are lovely,_

 _I have dreamed what a joy you'll be._

 _I have dreamed every word you whisper._

 _When you're close,_

 _Close to me._

 _How you look in the glow of evening_

 _I have dreamed and enjoyed the view._

 _In these dreams I've loved you so_

 _That by now I think I know_

 _What it's like to be loved by you,_

 _I will love being loved by you._

 _[Claire]_

 _Alone and awake I've looked at the stars,_

 _The same that smile on you;_

 _And time and again I've thought all the things_

 _That you were thinking too._

 _I have dreamed that your arms are lovely,_

 _I have dreamed what a joy you'll be._

 _I have dreamed every word you whisper._

 _When you're close,_

 _Close to me._

 _How you look in the glow of evening_

 _I have dreamed and enjoyed the view._

 _[Both]_

 _In these dreams I've loved you so_

 _That by now I think I know._

 _What it's like to be loved by you (loved by you)._

 _I will love being loved by you._

Everyone just bursted at this one, they were all impressed and then Levi did something daring, he kissed Claire… on the lips… in front of everyone. That was their cue to leave, they met with up Trevor and the rest, and they were all impressed with what they did. "Nice one, Levi!" Trevor said, high fiving Levi. "Also way to score a kiss" Jason said, laughing. This made them both blush, but it was clear that they liked it. "Claire, your performance was really good." Rose said, smiling. "Have you ever thought about being an actress?"

"No, but I'm considering it now." Claire answered, smiling.

Frisk and Asriel and said, "About time…" in unison.

"You should talk." Claire and Levi, said in unison.

Everyone laughed and they saw the list in John's hand, and the saw that he signed them up, for the last day. "I want to perform as well, with you guys." John said, pleadingly

"Alright, let's see what we got." Trevor grabbed the list, and the solo songs were, "Soliloquy" from Carousel, for Trevor, for Rose her song was, "A Wonderful Guy" from South Pacific, and John had "One Foot, Other Foot" from Allegro. "Isn't One Foot, Other Foot an ensemble piece?" Trevor asked.

"It is, but I wanted to sing it." John said, smiling.

"Alright, but what about the duets?" Rose asked. John handed her the list and they noticed that John listed "Allegro" from… well Allegro as a three way, they then noticed that the last song for that night was, "A Grand Night For Singing" from State Fair. "This is going to be a lot, but I'll do it." Rose said, smiling at her little brother.

"Let's go and practice." Trevor said, as they went back to the hotel.

It was not the last day of the State Fair, and they would be leaving tomorrow, they did their own thing till it was their time to perform, and John went first because he was the youngest, and he got Ezra to do the dance, which they practiced all day, he then started singing, and Ezra started doing what he practiced.

 _One foot, other foot,  
One foot, other foot,  
One foot, other foot,  
One foot, other foot,_

Now you can go  
Wherever you want,  
Wherever you want to go,  
One foot out  
And the other foot out~  
That's all you need to know!

Now you can do  
Whatever you want,  
Whatever you want to do.  
Here you are  
In a wonderful world  
Especially made for you,  
Especially made for you!

Now you can march around the yard,  
Shout to all the neighborhood,  
Tell the folks you're feeling good  
(Folks ought to know when boys feel good).

Now you can imitate a dog,  
Chase a bird around a tree,  
You can chase a bumblebee  
(Once is enough to chase a bee).

Now you can play among the flow'rs,  
Grab yourself a hunk o'dirt,  
Smudge it on your mother's skirt  
(That little dirt won't hurt a skirt).

One foot, other foot,  
One foot, other foot,  
Now you can do  
Whatever you want,  
Whatever you want to do.  
Here you are  
In a wonderful world  
Especially made for you,  
To walk in, to run in,  
To play in the sun in,  
For now you can walk,  
You taught yourself to walk,  
You puzzled it out yourself,  
And now you can walk.

Now you can go  
Wherever you want,  
Wherever you want to go.  
One foot out  
And the other foot out,  
One foot out  
And the other foot out,  
One foot out  
And the other foot out,  
And the world belongs to you!

The audience applauded for both of the children, they were impressed that two little kids could make up their own choreography, and that one could sing the melody for a song that was meant to be sung by an ensemble, needless to say, they were impressed! It was now Rose's turn, and she got into character, and she began.

 _I expect everyone of my crowd to make fun_

 _Of my proud protestations of faith in romance,_

 _And they'll say I'm naïve as a babe to believe_

 _Every fable I hear from a person in pants._

 _Fearlessly I'll face them and argue their doubts away,_

 _Loudly I'll sing about flowers in spring,_

 _Flatly I'll stand on my little flat feet and say_

 _Love is a grand and a beautiful thing!_

 _I'm not ashamed to reveal_

 _The world famous feelin' I feel._

 _I'm as corny as Kansas in August,_

 _I'm as normal as blueberry pie._

 _No more a smart little girl with no heart,_

 _I have found me a wonderful guy!_

 _I am in a conventional dither,_

 _With a conventional star in my eye._

 _And you will note there's a lump in my throat_

 _When I speak of that wonderful guy!_

 _I'm as trite and as gay as a daisy in May,_

 _A cliché comin' true!_

 _I'm bromidic and bright_

 _As a moon-happy night_

 _Pourin' light on the dew!_

 _I'm as corny as Kansas in August,_

 _High as a flag on the Fourth of July!_

 _If you'll excuse an expression I use,_

 _I'm in love, I'm in love,_

 _I'm in love, I'm in love,_

 _I'm in love with a wonderful guy!_

 _I'm as trite and as gay as a daisy in May,_

 _A cliché comin' true!_

 _I'm bromidic and bright_

 _As a moon-happy night_

 _Pourin' light on the dew!_

 _I'm as corny as Kansas in August,_

 _High as a flag on the Fourth of July!_

 _If you'll excuse an expression I use,_

 _I'm in love, I'm in love,_

 _I'm in love, I'm in love,_

 _I'm in love, I'm in love,_

 _I'm in love, I'm in love,_

 _I'm in love, I'm in love,_

 _I'm in love, I'm in love,_

 _I'm in love with a wonderful guy!_

Everyone applauded for Rose, because it wasn't easy singing those last notes, without background singers, and all in one breath, looks like the original actress for Nellie isn't the only one who can sing that note without taking a breath. Now it was Trevor's turn, he admitted that this and "If I Loved You" were his favorite songs in Carousel and he was going to have fun with this one.

 _I wonder what he'll think of me_

 _I guess he'll call me the "old man"_

 _I guess he'll think I can lick_

 _Ev'ry other feller's father_

 _Well, I can!_

 _I bet that he'll turn out to be_

 _The spittin' image of his dad_

 _But he'll have more common sense_

 _Than his puddin-headed father ever had_

 _I'll teach him to wrestle_

 _And dive through a wave_

 _When we go in the mornin's for our swim_

 _His mother can teach him_

 _The way to behave_

 _But she won't make a sissy out o' him_

 _Not him! Not my boy! Not Bill!_

 _Bill... My boy Bill_

 _I will see that he is named after me, I will._

 _My boy, Bill! He'll be tall_

 _And tough as a tree, will Bill!_

 _Like a tree he'll grow_

 _With his head held high_

 _And his feet planted firm on the ground_

 _And you won't see nobody dare to try_

 _To boss or toss him around!_

 _No pot-bellied, baggy-eyed bully_

 _Will boss him around._

 _I don't give a hang what he does_

 _As long as he does what he likes!_

 _He can sit on his tail_

 _Or work on a rail_

 _With a hammer, hammering spikes!_

 _He can ferry a boat on a river_

 _Or peddle a pack on his back_

 _Or work up and down_

 _The streets of a town_

 _With a whip and a horse and a hack._

 _He can haul a scow along a canal_

 _Run a cow around a corral_

 _Or maybe bark for a carousel_

 _Of course it takes talent to do that well._

 _Aha-ha-ha-ha!_

 _He might be a champ of the heavyweights,_

 _Or a feller who sells you glue,_

 _Or President of the United States,_

 _That'd be all right, too_

 _His mother would like that_

 _But he wouldn't be President if he didn't wanna be!_

 _Not Bill!_

 _My boy, Bill! He'll be tall_

 _And as tough as a tree, will Bill_

 _Like a tree he'll grow_

 _With his head held high_

 _And his feet planted firm on the ground_

 _And you won't see nobody dare to try_

 _To boss him or toss him around!_

 _No fat-bottomed, flabby-faced,_

 _Pot-bellied, baggy-eyed bully_

 _Will boss him around._

 _And I'm hanged if he'll marry his boss' daughter_

 _A skinny-lipped virgin with blood like water_

 _Who'll give him a peck_

 _And call it a kiss_

 _And look in his eyes through a lorgnette..._

 _Hey, why am I talkin' on like this?_

 _My kid ain't even been born, yet!_

 _I can see him when he's seventeen or so,_

 _And startin' to go with a girl_

 _I can give him lots of pointers, very sound_

 _On the way to get 'round any girl_

 _I can tell him ..._

 _Wait a minute!_

 _Could it be?_

 _What the hell!_

 _What if he is a girl?_

 _What would I do with her?_

 _What could I do for her?_

 _A bum with no money!_

 _You can have fun with a son_

 _But you gotta be a father to a girl_

 _She mightn't be so bad at that_

 _A kid with ribbons in her hair!_

 _A kind o' sweett and petite_

 _Little tin-type of her mother!_

 _What a pair!_

 _My little girl_

 _Pink and white_

 _As peaches and cream is she_

 _My little girl_

 _Is half again as bright_

 _As girls are meant to be!_

 _Dozens of boys pursue her_

 _Many a likely lad does what he can to woo her_

 _From her faithful dad_

 _She has a few_

 _Pink and white young fellers of two or three_

 _But my little girl_

 _Gets hungry ev'ry night and she comes home to me!_

 _I-I got to get ready before she comes!_

 _I got to make certain that she_

 _Won't be dragged up in slums_

 _With a lot o' bums like me_

 _She's got to be sheltered_

 _In a fair hand dressed_

 _In the best that money can buy!_

 _I never knew how to get money,_

 _But, I'll try, by god! I'll try!_

 _I'll go out and make it or steal it_

 _Or take it or die!_

Trevor didn't waste no time getting the others, he grabbed Rose and John, they bowed, and they started.

 _[Trevor]_

 _Our world is for the forceful_

 _And not for sentimental folk,_

 _But brilliant and resourceful_

 _And paranoiac gentle folk._

 _[John & Rose]_

 _Not soft and sentimental folk!_

 _[Trevor]_

 _"Allegro," a musician_

 _Would so describe the speed of it,_

 _The clash and competition_

 _Of counterpoint._

 _[Rose]_

 _The need of it?_

 _[Trevor]_

 _We cannot prove the need of it.)_

 _[Trevor]_

 _We know no other way_

 _Of living out a day._

 _Our music must be galloping and gay._

 _[John]_

 _We muffle all the undertones,_

 _The minor blood-and-thunder tones;_

 _The overtones are all we care to play._

 _[All]_

 _Hysterically frantic,_

 _We are stubbornly romantic_

 _And doggedly determined to be gay!_

 _[Rose]_

 _Brisk, lively,_

 _Merry and bright~_

 _Allegro!_

 _Same tempo_

 _Morning and night~_

 _Allegro!_

 _Don't stop, whatever you do,_

 _Do something dizzy and new,_

 _Keep up the hullabaloo!_

 _Allegro! Allegro! Allegro! Allegro! Allegro! Allegro!_

 _[John]_

 _We spin and we spin and we spin and we spin,_

 _Playing a game no one can win._

 _The men who corner wheat,_

 _The men who corner gin,_

 _The men who rule the airwaves,_

 _The denizens of din~_

 _[All]_

 _They spin and they spin,_

 _They spin and they spin._

 _[Trevor]_

 _The girls who dig for gold_

 _And won't give in for tin,_

 _The lilies of the field,_

 _So femininely thin,_

 _They toil not, they toil not,_

 _But oh, how they spin!_

 _[All]_

 _Oh, how they spin!_

 _Oh, how they spin!_

 _[John]_

 _May's in love with Kay's husband,_

 _He's in love with Sue._

 _Sue's in love with May's husband,_

 _What are they to do?_

 _Tom's in love with Tim's wife,_

 _She's in love with Sam._

 _Sam's in love with Tom's wife,_

 _So they're in a jam._

 _[Trevor]_

 _They are smart little sheep_

 _Who have lost their way,_

 _[All]_

 _Blah! Blah! Blah!_

 _[All]_

 _Brisk, lively,_

 _Merry and bright~_

 _Allegro!_

 _Same tempo_

 _Morning and night~_

 _Allegro!_

 _Don't stop, whatever you do,_

 _Do something dizzy and new,_

 _Keep up the hullabaloo!_

 _Allegro! Allegro! Allegro! Allegro! Allegro! Allegro!_

Everyone applauded to how well the three did, and Trevor took the microphone and said, "Thank you for coming, but we have to say goodbye now, but before we go, how about one more song?"

The audience accepted, and everyone came on stage. "Everyone find a partner, because today is "A Grand Night For Singing!"

 _It's a grand night for singing,  
The moon is flying high,  
And somewhere a bird  
Who is bound he'll be heard  
Is throwing his heart at the sky!_

It's a grand night for singing,  
The stars are bright above.  
The earth is a-glow  
And to add to the show,  
I think I am falling in love!  
Falling, falling in love.

It's a grand night for singing,  
The moon is flying high,  
And somewhere a bird  
Who is bound he'll be heard,  
Is throwing his heart at the sky!

Maybe it's more than the moon,  
Maybe it's more than the birds,  
Maybe it's more than sight of the night,  
In a light too lovely for words.

Maybe it's more than the earth  
Shiny in silvery blue.  
Maybe the reason I'm feeling this way  
Has something to do with you!

It's a grand night for singing,  
The moon is flying high,  
And somewhere a bird  
Who is bound he'll be heard,  
Is throwing his heart at the sky!

It's a grand night for singing,  
The stars are bright above.  
The earth is a-glow  
And, to add to the show  
I think I am falling in love!  
Falling, falling in love!

It's a grand night for singing,  
The moon is flying high,  
And somewhere a bird  
Who is bound he'll be heard,  
Is throwing his heart at the sky!

It's a grand night for singing,  
The stars are bright above.  
The earth is a-glow  
And, to add to the show  
I think I am falling in love!  
Falling, falling in love!

After they were done they left the State Fair, packed their stuff and returned home, and now that summer was over it meant back to school, although because of Toriel's tutoring, John was able to skip to the third grade, and is now in the same class as Frisk, Asriel, Levi, and Claire, everything was going great, what else could happen?

 **3 weeks later:**

It was now Trevor and Rose's wedding, they looked incredibly happy, the chorus was singing, and they were now happy, Trevor was waiting down by the altar, with John as the ring bearer, Frisk as his best man, and Claire as the flower girl. Rose showed up with her now recovered father, David, and he led her down to the altar, and the priest says, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

No one spoke.

"Trevor, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will."

"Rose, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will."

"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?"

David silently raised his hand, and smiled approvingly. Trevor then took Rose's right hand, with his right hand.

"Repeat after me, Trevor."

"I Trevor take thee Rose to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Rose then took her right hand, and placed it in Trevor's right hand.

"I Rose take thee Trevor to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Trevor and Rose released their hands; John then came up and delivered the ring to Trevor, he then put the ring with amethyst as it's jewel, and he said, "With this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen"

They were now officially married, Trevor had ring that had a blue zircon gemstone, it was his birthstone, he then prepared to cut the cake, and he gave everyone a piece, but Trevor then noticed that Frisk looks down, "What's wrong, Frisk?" Trevor asked.

"It's just, I think that when I am older, I want to marry Asriel, but I'm also scared to do so, I want us to last, he is the one person I can't let go of." Frisk said, looking down.

"Look Frisk, if you love Asriel then you'll be able to know when the time is right." Rose said, smiling.

"It's like this, if you want to marry him when you are legal, then you can if you want, but if he doesn't, you just respect his wishes." Trevor explained.

"But I really like him." Frisk said, desperately.

"Then ask him yourself." Trevor gave. "You'll never find the answers by sitting around here all day, now go and find your boyfriend!"

"Right!" Frisk, who suddenly gained the determination to talk to Asriel, was now walking towards him. "Asriel… there is something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" Asriel asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to get married when we are older, but only if you want to, if you don't want to, I'll understand." Frisk said, sputtering.

"I would like to be married to you when we are older, but not the same age as Trevor and Rose, like… 30 years old." Asriel said, accepting Frisk's proposal.

"Good enough for me." Frisk said, and he gave him a hug.

"Frisk, there are people here." Asriel said, blushing.

"I don't care, let them judge." Frisk really cared for Asriel, and he said the words that would forever bind him with Asriel.

"I will never let go."

 _Fin._

* * *

Now that this is done, I can move on to other ideas, I was actually thinking of writing a To Kill A Mockingbird fanfiction, although this time I would set a schedule for when, I should write my other stories, its all up to you.

I hope you enjoyed this story, and I will see next time.


	13. Epilogue

**6 Years Later**

* * *

Trevor was outside his porch watching the children play, and then he saw his son, Shaun, he had just turn a year old, he looked like a lot like his father, but he had light brown hair, which was from Rose, who is looking for him. "Trevor, do you know where Shaun is?" Rose saw Shaun in Trevor's arms, being cradled by his father. "Yes you have."

Trevor kept holding Shaun, and he remembered how the Monsters who live in his house still live with him, when he is busy, Toriel and Rose look after him, but in some cases Frisk and Asriel look after him.

"It's hard to believe how time flies, look at them, 14 years old, I remember when Frisk, first came and saw me, and he asked me if I remembered him." Trevor said, reminiscing.

"You know, Frisk has gotten a lot smarter, he told me that when he get's older, he want's to be an official ambassador for the Monsters, and Asriel told me that he would work with him." Rose stated.

"I heard Levi and Claire, gave each other promise rings, they're stuck with each other now." Trevor stated.

"As if they weren't already." Rose mocked, they both laughed, but then John came to see them.

"Hey Trevor, Rose, Shaun."

"What's up?" Trevor asked.

"I had a talk with Jason, he is doing well, he doesn't let the past bother him anymore, and he is a lot more optimistic now." John stated.

"That all." Trevor said.

"Yeah, but I rather sit with you guys." John said, sitting down.

"Go ahead then, I was about to sing to Shaun, do you want to join?" Trevor asked.

"I would love to." Rose answered. "Sure thing." John answered.

"Can we join?" Everyone came up, and they all wanted to join them. "Go ahead." Trevor answered, smiling.

 _When you walk through a storm, hold your head up high_

 _And don't be afraid of the dark_

 _At the end of the storm, there's a golden sky_

 _And the sweet, silver song of a lark_

 _Walk on through the wind_

 _Walk on through the rain_

 _Though your dreams be tossed and blown_

 _Walk on, walk on_

 _With hope in your heart_

 _And you'll never walk alone_

 _You'll never walk alone_

 _Walk on, walk on_

 _With hope in your heart_

 _And you'll never walk alone_

 _You'll never walk alone_

* * *

END


End file.
